Corazon de sombra y luz
by Luzy Snape
Summary: una historia algo oscura, donde no todo es lo que parece principalmente con los protagonitas. Capitulo 17 Finalmente, mi musa volvio, espero les guste.
1. viaje tiempo atras I

CORAZÓN DE SOMBRA Y LUZ.

Capitulo 1: Viaje tiempo atrás I.

Paso a paso voy Contra la corriente En un mundo cruel Sembrando esperanza...

En un viaje tiempo atrás Para asi descubrir mi hogar.

(Thalía, viaje tiempo atrás)

El negro corcel cabalgaba velozmente a través de las dunas del vasto y ardiente desierto, guiado con firmeza y experiencia por la mano de su jinete, quien conducía a su montura hacia una dirección en particular sabiendo bien donde se dirigía y al alcanzar su objetivo con un fuerte ¡SO, chico! Detuvo al magnifico animal.

-¡Hay que descansar un rato, Black storm! Antes de regresar, quiero despedirme de mi paraíso-dijo el jinete con ronca y grave voz, al mismo tiempo que con una fluida elegancia desmontaba de su corcel, el cual relincho como si comprendiera las palabras de su amo, quien en ese instante se recostaba bajo la sombra fresca de unas palmeras mientras dejaba vagar su vista por el bello paisaje pues realmente aquel oasis era un verdadero paraíso y tan perdido estaba en las entrañas del desierto que no había nadie que le molestara por las siguientes horas, lo cual le permitiría dar orden a sus pensamientos así como prioridad sobretodo si hacia lo que tenia pensado hacer.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, desde que aquello ocurrió¿Un año, o más de tiempo? Todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera ocurrido tan solo unos días atrás, pero todos pagaran por haberme traicionado, pagaran por utilizarme; ya es tiempo que vuelva y les haga ver su suerte ¿Acaso no deseaban un arma? Pues ahora la tendrán solo que no para su propio uso, sino para su destrucción si es que me traicionaron. Aun lo recuerdo, ese día, al poco tiempo de regresar del colegio... luego de la muerte de Sirius-pensaba el joven con algo de nostalgia, mientras cerraba sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda y dejaba que los recuerdos de un lejano día en especial invadieran de nuevo su mente con completa libertad...

FLASH BACK

Un chico de apenas 15 años yace agotado y por completo adolorido sobre el catre que le sirve de cama, mientras que unas silenciosas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre la almohada, humedeciéndola poco a poco.

-¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estupido¿Por qué tenias que dejarme, Sirius? Me haces tanta falta, ya no soporto estar mas en esta casa; ni siquiera a pasado una semana desde que salí de Hogwarts y ya Tío Vernon a comenzado a golpearme y esta vez ha sido solo porque Remus y los demás se atrevieron a amenazarlo-según el-¿Cómo se supone que resistía, por no decir sobreviva el resto del verano?- pensaba con tristeza el chico mientras continuaban cayendo sus lagrimas hasta que finalmente el dolor y el agotamiento físico y emocional hicieron que terminara dormido en un sueño demasiado intranquilo y perturbador puesto que en el, se repetía constante y continuamente el momento en que su querido padrino, Sirius caía a través de aquel maldito velo, obteniendo así la muerte y con la cual, volvió a quedarse solo por completo.

-¡SIRIUS!-exclamo en un mudo grito Harry mientras se incorporaba agitadamente de su cama, dándose cuenta de que todo aquello solo había sido la misma pesadilla de siempre, así que de nuevo volvió a recostarse sobre su lecho mientras se mesaba los cabellos desesperadamente, pero por suerte su atención fue en ese instante reclamada por una lechuza en su escritorio.

-¿Quién te envía? Es muy temprano para que haya correspondencia-susurro Harry levantándose y caminando hacia el animal, que no le resultaba conocido por lo que pensó que podría provenir del colegio de magia, tal vez solo tal vez no tendría que quedarse todas las vacaciones en aquella terrible casa, lo cual despertó una ligera esperanza en su corazón y que se borro al ver quien era el remitente de la carta, estando tentado a no abrirla pues no creía poder soportar insultos y reclamos pero su curiosidad pudo mas que su rencor por lo que rompiendo el elegante sello de cera que cerraba el sobre procedió ha extraer el pergamino del interior del mismo para de inmediato leer el contenido de aquella misiva y la cual decía:

Harry Potter:

No seré tan hipócrita como para preguntar ¿Cómo estas? He estado tan preocupado desde el incidente en el ministerio, rezando porque no te encuentres tan deprimido por la muerte de quien considerabas un padre, es decir tu padrino. Eso sería incluso para mí algo demasiado irónico y sarcástico, por lo que olvida las palabras anteriores y mejor vayamos al verdadero asunto que me ha hecho escribirte esta carta.

Como bien sabes en el enfrentamiento del ministerio hubo bastantes perdidas tanto para ti como para mí, tu perdiste a tu padrino y yo perdí a mi padre y por eso mismo te dije y casi jure que haría de tu vida un infierno por haberte atrevido a enviarlo a Azkaban y a riesgo de parecer que me estoy retractando, luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo sobretodo ahora que salimos del colegio, me doy cuenta de que no eres del todo responsable de lo sucedido puesto que para tu propia desgracia estas muy unido al lord oscuro, quien es tan cabron que ha dicho que no ayudara a quienes cayeron en manos de los aurores pues si fueron tan idiotas como para dejarse atrapar no son dignos de servirle ¿Qué te parece?

Y ha sido precisamente saber que el poderoso lord, no hará nada por mi padre y los demás, lo que me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que es una ¡MIERDA! Y que si un día pensé en seguir los pasos de Lucius, ahora me doy cuenta de que es una soberana tontería.

Y no creas que por decirte todo esto significa que voy a colocarme de tu lado, eso si que sería una renombrada estupidez, soy un Malfoy y por lo mismo no servimos a nadie excepto a nosotros mismos pero no te escribo para discutir los conceptos de mi familia sino porque -aunque lo dudes- necesito desahogarme con alguien que estoy seguro sufre la misma perdida que estoy sufriendo y que siente como el dolor le corroe cual si fuera ácido por las venas, anhelando estar muerto sin poder conseguirlo nunca.

Yo no se como te sientes, o si acaso estas tan dolido que tu corazón esta mas roto que parece absurdo que sea posible el que se vuelva a unir pues se ha fragmentando en miles de pedacitos que ni el mejor pegamento será capaz de pegar de nuevo.

El hecho es Potter, que tanto tu vida como la mía, son un asco; ha ambos nos dieron un destino preestablecido y del que quizás no podamos escapar, especialmente tú, pero si por mera casualidad necesitas desahogarte con alguien, te ofrezco que lo hagas conmigo -solo si asi lo deseas- pero no creas que por hacer esto, seremos amigos ¡Eso jamás! Pero creo que por el verano podría servirnos el darnos una tregua aunque una vez que regresemos al colegio continuemos con nuestra guerra personal.

Draco Lucio Malfoy Black.

PD: Si decides responder solo tienes que decirle a Hefesto-mi lechuza-que lleve la carta a casa y lo hará.

-¡Con mil demonios, Malfoy¿Qué tonterías escribes? Realmente te crees que voy a responderte ¿Quién me asegura que esto no es una trampa para vengarte por lo que paso con tu padre?-susurro Harry arrugando el pergamino y lanzándolo al suelo, pero al cabo de unos momentos se agacho para recoger el pedazo de papel, el cual aliso lo mejor que pudo y sentándose frente a su escritorio tomo un poco de pergamino y una pluma, así como un tintero y de inmediato comenzó a escribir una respuesta mientras no dejaba de sacudir la cabeza pues sabia que lo que hacia era una renombrada estupidez, tal y como había dicho el rubio pero sus palabras realmente le habían llegado y por tal motivo por lo menos se merecía una respuesta aunque estaba seguro que el estirado rubio no volvería a escribirle nunca jamás de nuevo.

Draco Malfoy:

Tampoco seré hipócrita, así que no esperes que te salude como si fuésemos grandes amigos, lo único que es que no se porque te respondo o mas bien si lo se: soy tan idiota aun cuando no se cual de los dos lo es más tú por escribirme o yo por responderte, pero el hecho es que estoy cansado de todo lo que ha venido sucediendo últimamente en mi vida; harto de todas las mentiras que me han dicho, harto de no tener con quien desahogarme y resulta irónico que sea mi rival de la escuela quien se atreviera a iniciar esta singular situación pero como bien dices no tengo nada que perder pero tampoco tengo nada que ganar y me parece bien el darnos una tregua por el verano ¿Quién puede saber lo que ocurrirá? Tal vez te unas a mi lado o hasta yo me una al tuyo o como tercera opción ni el lado de Dumblodore y su orden, ni el de Voldemort y sus mortifagos sino nuestro propio lado, solo tuyo y mío sin nadie mas; solamente Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, solo los dos¡Juntos! La verdad es que no soy bueno en adivinación, jamás lo he sido, pero quizás solo quizás algo bueno -puesto que no puede empeorar aun más esta situación- salga de todo esto.

Así que ya lo sabes: estoy dispuesto a darnos esa tregua y hablar de los fantasmas que nos atormentan, solo no pidas que no diga el nombre de Voldemort, pues no dejare de hacerlo ya han sido demasiados encuentros con el mismo como para que no lo haga; aunque si te hace sentir mejor podríamos llamarlo por su nombre verdadero es mas sencillo y no resulta tan estremecedor como decir Voldemort.

Harry James Potter Evans.

PD: Te enviaría mi propia lechuza, Hedwig, pero me temo que la podrían reconocer y si alguien esta vigilando seria muy extraño que dos rivales se carteen ¿verdad?

Una vez terminada de escribir la carta, el chico se encargo de cerrarla rotulando el sobre con el nombre del rubio, hecho eso entrego el sobre a Hefesto, dándole la indicación de que llevara a casa la misiva, para de inmediato ver partir a la lechuza la que curiosamente a Harry se le hacia muy parecida a su dueño puesto que mientras estuvo escribiendo dicha lechuza le observa con una remarcada altivez, a tal grado que esta Hedwig se sintió extrañada por su comportamiento.

-Sabes Hed, bien dicen que cada cosa se parece a su dueño; pues no hay duda de que Hefesto es Malfoy en lechuza, en cambio tu eres mucho mas agradable y hermosa-dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba por entre los barrotes de la jaula, a su blanca lechuza quien con un suave ulular le devolvió la caricia picoteando con delicadeza el dedo de su amo.

Luego de aquella rara misiva, el ojiverde continuo recibiendo carta tras carta por parte de Malfoy en donde poco a poco se iban mostrando como en realidad eran ambos, sin mascaras, sin apellidos de por medio solamente siendo Harry y Draco; aun cuando no era la única comunicación que tenia pues de vez en cuando recibía carta de Remus, quien con dulces palabras intentaba ayudarlo a salir adelante dejando atrás su depresión, lo cual le hacia sentirse querido pues sabia que para el ex-merodeador era muy importante saber que se encontraba bien puesto que no había nada que le preocupara mas que su persona y por eso mismo no se atrevió nunca en sus respuestas a decirle de los maltratos por parte de sus familiares después de todo no deseaba que Remus sufriera aun más por él, ya tenia suficiente con sus transformaciones mensuales como para agregarle mayores preocupaciones.

Así mismo recibía correspondencia de Hermione, quien a través del razonamiento -pues era la única manera que conocía- le iba haciendo ver que no debía deprimirse y que debía seguir fuerte por el bienestar de todos y en una de las tantas cartas que recibió de parte de la castaña le envio un mensaje de amor, bastante extraño, que confundió muchísimo al moreno sobretodo porque llego justamente la madrugada de su décimo sexto cumpleaños y el cual decia...

Querido Harry:

¿Cómo has estado? Espero que continues muy bien, mas no te escribo para saber ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Después de todo eso es algo que ya se, pues no creo que haya sucedido mucho desde ayer en que te escribi. Lo que quiero decirte es que como tu bien sabes hemos sido amigos desde el primer año y bajo que circunstancias se dio nuestra amistad, asi como todo lo que ha ido pasando en todo los demas años durante el colegio; el hecho es que poco a poco se ha ido transformando el sentimiento de amistad en algo mucho mas profundo y armandome de valor he de confesarte que¡Yo te amo, Harry! Te he amado por tanto tiempo que no se exactamente cuando comenzo este cariño y quisiera saber ¿Que sientes tu por mi¿Si puedes corresponder a mis sentimientos? Y si lo hicieras ¿Te gustaria ser mi novio? No te estoy obligando a nada pero espero puedas responderme.

Con todo mi amor

Hermione Jane Gragner.

-¿Qué significa esto¿Hermione, esta enamorada de mí? Pero es absurdo ¿Quién podria quererme de esa manera? Realmente esto me confunde y ahora ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Supongo que debere responderle; el problema es ¿Qué le voy a decir¡Dioses? Si tan solo ¿Hubiera alguien con quien deshogarme?-repentinamente una idea, un nombre cruzo su mente con la velocidad de un rayo- ¡DRACO! Con el podria hacerlo pero no pudo seguir metiendolo en mis problemas, en este tiempo hemos compartido muchas cosas e incluso le he dicho lo intolerable que es vivir con mis parientes y ha sido muy amable en comprender, así como en apoyarme y darme animos para seguir aguantando todo; así que no puedo salirle con esto, es algo que debo resolver por mi mismo aunque si hubiera alguien, solo alguien-penso Harry preocupado mientras su cabeza empezaba a doler ante la presencia de tantos y tan confusos pensamientos que lo estaban rondando, volviendolo loco.

-¡Ya se que hacer! Puedo escribirle a Ron ¿Tal vez pueda ayudarme? Se bien que se va a sorprender mucho pero creo que lo mejor es que se entere por mí, sobretodo si decido relacionarme con Hermione, despues de todo -aun cuando no pudo asegurarlo completamente- a Ron le gusta Hermione y si nos hacemos novios podria lastimarlo, así que es mejor que se lo diga antes y no que se entere despues en el colegio-penso Harry mientras tomaba un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero.

Hola Ron:

¿Qué tal has estado? Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que los gemelos con sus bromas no te tengan rabiando todo el verano. Yo me encuentro bastante bien hasta ahora ha sido soportable estar en esta casa, aunque como te podras imaginar son algo pesados mis parientes pero es solo cuestion de que vuelva acostumbrarme a su manera de tratarme; pero no te escribo para decirte lo desagradables que pueden llegar a ser los Dursley's sino para comentarte algo que Hermione acaba de enviarme, se que quizas hago mal al decirtelo pero tambien pienso que es lo mas adecuado dada la situacion. Pues veras ella me a pedido que seamos novios, se que es algo repentino el que te lo escriba así tan seco pero esa es la verdad y en honor a esta te dire que no tengo la menor idea de que hacer especialmente porque estoy tentado aceptarla, si bien no creo estar enamorado como Hermione lo esta de mí, si la quiero mucho y tengo el presentimiento de que una relación como esa podria funcionar pues con el trato continuo estoy seguro que el amor surgiria; pero también quiero que lo sepas pues tengo la idea de que puedes tener sentimientos hacia ella y si es asi dimelo y te dejare el campo libre puesto que tu la has amado por mucho mas tiempo que yo, que solamente la quiero.

Espero que esto no acabe con nuestra amistad pues tu y Hermione son mis mejores amigos y no quiero que malos entendidos nos separen.

Harry.

Pd: si no recibo pronta respuesta, aceptare ser novio de Hermione pues dare por hecho que lo apruebas.

Despues de aquello envio la carta con Hedwig pero conforme pasaban los dias, seguia sin recibir contestacion de su pelirrojo amigo por lo que un dia mando su respuesta a la castaña, en donde le decia que serian novios tal como ella deseaba aunque siendo honesto y diciendole que la queria pues todavia no la amaba pero que quizás su relación podria mejorar y si mantenian el contacto tal vez se diera el amor entre ambos y así quedo establecido su noviazgo y entonces sucedio que...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Un nuevo fic en el aire, estaba vez algo mas dramático que los anteriores que he escrito y como se daran cuenta con este capitulo se han establecido las bases para lo que sigue y que espero les guste. Le dejo con el sistema que utilizare para las actualizaciones, que seran de manera mensual, a que serie pertenecen y que parejas son las principales dentro de cada fic y que por obvias razones la primera es la protagonista de la historia asi como las segundas son co-protagonistas del fic.

Nuevo sistema de actualizacion de acuerdo a mis fics (orden alfabetico:  
¿Bailamos? (Capitan Tsubasa, Steve x Oliver)  
Corazon de sombra y luz (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco, Severus x Remus)  
Primera semana del mes, entre los dias 1-7

La sombra de un amor (Yu gi oh, Bakura x Ryu y las parejas de milenio)  
Magia Lunar(Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, Harry x Draco, Serena x Darien, Lucius x Severus x Remus)  
Segunda semana del mes, entre los dias 8-14

Mundos Distintos, Mismo Destino (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco, Sirius x Remus, Severus x Elizabeth)  
Un milenio para amarnos (Yu gi oh, Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryu, Malik x Marik, Pegasus x Seto, y las parejas que lleguen a salir)  
Tercera semana del mes, entre los dias 15-21

Vuelvo a ti (Gravitation, Yuki x Shuichi, Tomha x Mika, y las parejas que se formen en el inter)  
Cuarta semana del mes, entre los dias 22-31

Asi mismo es muy posible que escriba uno que otro epilogo para fics ya terminados como son:

Cuando me miras asi (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco)  
Quedate conmigo (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco, Severus x Remus)  
Sentimientos encontrados (Harry Potter, Draco x Harry x Severus)

Y de ser asi serian subidos por orden alfabetico tambien es decir segunda, tercera y cuarta semana del mes, mas como todavia no es seguro que los escriba, no pongo fecha definitiva, eso se vera segun el trabajo que tenga en la escuela.

LUZY SNAPE. 


	2. viaje tiempo atras II

CORAZÓN DE SOMBRA Y LUZ.

Capitulo 2: Viaje tiempo atrás II.

Paso a paso voy Contra la corriente En un mundo cruel Sembrando esperanza...

En un viaje tiempo atrás Para así descubrir mi hogar.

(Thalía, viaje tiempo atrás)

Flash back II

Después de aquello envió la carta con Hedwig pero conforme pasaban los días, seguía sin recibir contestación de su pelirrojo amigo por lo que un día mando su respuesta a la castaña, en donde le decía que serian novios tal como deseaba aunque siendo honesto y diciéndole que la quería pues todavía no la amaba pero que quizás su relación podría mejorar y si mantenían el contacto tal vez se diera el amor entre ambos y así quedo establecido su noviazgo y entonces sucedió que... su destino fue sellado para bien o para mal pero aun así quedo sellado y solo el habría de saber que le depararía en el futuro pues a los pocos días de haber cumplido 16 años recibió una carta de Draco, donde le advertía que tuviese mucho cuidado puesto que Voldemort iba detrás de él y esta vez en serio.

-¿Una advertencia de Draco? Esto es algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado, después de todo no somos tan grandes amigos como para que me advirtiera pero y ¿si fuera una trampa¿Si quisiera asustarme para que salga de Privet Drive y así les sea más fácil capturarme? Pero que estoy pensando: quizás no hemos sido buenos amigos antes, mas ahora con lo que nos ha venido pasando lo estamos empezando a ser y si me advierte será porque algo de cierto hay en todo esto, así que es mejor que me mantenga alerta; no le permitiré a Voldemort atraparme sin luchar-pensaba Harry mientras guardaba la carta de Draco junto a las demás en un pequeño cofre que había logrado encantar sin necesidad de utilizar su varita, de tal forma que el ministerio ni siquiera había notado el hecho de que había usado magia.

Y a partir de esa advertencia el ojiverde se mantenía constantemente en alerta, esperando el momento en que Voldemort y sus secuaces decidieran atacar pero aun cuando así lo hacia, no podía evitar preguntarse si es que la Orden del Fénix estaba al tanto de aquello y no saberlo incomodaba a cada instante llegando a estar tentado de escribirles a Ron y Hermione pero cada vez que tomaba algún pergamino desistía de idea puesto que no deseaba involucrarlos en ese enfrentamiento, del cual estaba-por cada día que pasaba-mas convencido de que sucedería y en los primeros días de agosto, tal ataque ocurrió y una fuerte explosión se dejo escuchar durante la madrugada de aquel fatídico día...

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-pregunto asustado Dudley mientras entraba con rapidez a la habitación de sus padres, quienes tampoco parecían saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Más antes de que alguno de ellos hiciera algo al respecto, una segunda explosión se escucho y con la cual la puerta principal fue destruida, dando paso a Voldemort y sus secuaces.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes¿Qué buscan en esta casa?-dijo Vernon con molestia pero también con algo de miedo ante la presencia de aquellos enmascarados.

-¡Buenas noches¿Dónde esta Harry Potter?-pregunto suave y siseantemente Voldemort, mientras veía complacido como aquellos muggles temblaban ante su tono de voz.

-¿Esta buscando a mi sobrino? Eso significa que también son¡Unos anormales fenómenos!-exclamo indignado Vernon, sin percatarse de que sus palabras no fueron bien recibidas sino todo lo contrario.

-Si fuera usted muggle, no me mostraría tan altanero especialmente si sabe lo que le conviene y mejor diga de una vez ¿Dónde esta Harry Potter?-siseo Voldemort con frialdad a la vez que clavaba sus rojos ojos en Vernon, quien se estremeció de terror ante aquella profunda mirada.

-¡Dios santo, llego el momento! Y ni siquiera puedo salir de esta habitación; ahora si, Voldemort no me mata, tío Vernon lo hará una vez que todo esto acabe-pensaba Harry sarcástico mientras escuchaba desde su habitación, las voces cada vez mas altas provenientes del cuarto de sus tíos, quienes parecían no darse cuenta del peligro en que se encontraban.

-¡Ya estoy harto con sus impertinencias, estúpidos muggles! Quiero a Harry Potter en este instante o deberán atenerse a las consecuencias-dijo Voldemort con tanta furia que las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a estallar reduciéndose a miles de fragmentos.

-¿Quién se cree que es? Nadie puede venir amenazarme a mi familia y a mí, y mucho menos en mi casa, no me importa que sea un anormal fenómeno como usted-dijo Vernon molesto.

-¡Estúpido muggle, realmente no sabe con quien sé esta metiendo! McNair, Goyle y Crabbe llévense a ese chico-señalando a Dudley- y denle un escarmiento, veremos si cuando lo escuchen gritar, continúan con su idiotez-decía Voldemort con frialdad, dirigiéndose hacia tres de sus mortifagos ahí presentes, los cuales de inmediato asintieron y agarrando al chico, quien de inmediato se resistió ante aquel fuerte y brusco agarre, se lo llevaron a una habitación cercana de donde no tardaron en escucharse gritos de dolor, y suplicas desgarradas que provenían de Dudley, el cual estaba siendo ultrajado por aquellos mortifagos, quienes disfrutaban por primera vez del cuerpo del muchacho y eso si que los hacia comportarse de manera cruel y despiadada con el chico, además de que no solo lo mancillaban brutalmente sino que también le dirigían uno que otro cruciatus, haciéndolo gritar de dolor hasta enloquecerlo. 

-¡Malditos¿Qué le están haciendo a mi hijo?-dijo indignada Petunia mientras intentaba abandonar la habitación, para ir en rescate de su querido hijo pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso fuera del cuarto, un rayo verde brillante termino con su vida para la consternación de Vernon, quien veía enloquecido lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Y bien, muggle: me dirás ¿Dónde esta Harry Potter o tendré que matarte como a la tonta esa?-dijo Voldemort mientras lanzaba un cruciatus hacia el hombre, quien de inmediato comenzó a gritar de dolor, mezclándose sus gritos con los de Dudley para la desesperación de Harry.

-¡Ya basta por favor, detente, por favor!-no dejaba de rogar el ojiverde golpeando con rabia la puerta de su habitación en un intento por distraer la atención de Voldemort hacia donde se encontraba pues sabia perfectamente bien que sus tíos jamás dirían nada sobre él y menos si consideraban que con eso lo harían feliz, aunque claro que no podían estar mas equivocados, algo que lamentablemente estaban aprendiendo de mala manera.

-¡Así que ahí se encuentra, Harry Potter!-dijo el lord mientras abandonaba a Vernon por completo trastornado por los efectos del cruciatus, así como por la muerte de Petunia, encaminándose hacia la habitación de donde provenían aquellos desesperados golpes.

-¡Alojomora!-susurro Voldemort abriendo los candados en la puerta para luego entrar en la habitación del ojiverde, quien le esperaba, mostrando en su rostro una resolución así como una determinación para acabar con él, algo que momentáneamente desconcertó al lord pero no lo dejo entrever.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a herir a los Dursley's? Me quieres a mí, no tenias porque lastimar a nadie mas-dijo Harry con rabia pero también con dolor en la voz.

-¡Sinceramente se lo merecían! Si no se hubiesen interpuesto en mi camino, nada malo les habría sucedido pero así lo hicieron ¿Qué esperabas que ocurriera?-dijo el lord con cinismo y a la vez con diversión notando el malestar del chico por lo que había sucedido con sus parientes.

-Además no sé porque haces tanto escándalo por nada, sobretodo porque hasta donde sé, todos ellos te hacían la vida miserable solo por ser mago, así que dime ¿Por qué té condueles por ellos?-dijo Voldemort interesado.

-¡Eso no te importa, no entenderías mis razones! Un ser sin corazón como tú, jamás comprendería nada en absoluto y mejor ponte en posición y acabemos con esto de una buena vez-dijo Harry decidido mientras empuñaba su varita, dirigiéndola hacia donde se encontraba el lord.

-¡Tienes mucho espíritu, Harry Potter! Alguien como tú seria muy útil en mis filas; no has considerado la posibilidad de unirte a mí, en lugar de enfrentarme así ninguno de los dos se vería afectado por esa estúpida profecía-dijo Voldemort con seriedad, también apuntando su varita hacia el chico.

-¡Olvídalo, nunca me uniré a ti, antes muerto!-dijo Harry con fuerza y determinación a pesar de que por dentro temblara de miedo ante lo que sabia ocurriría.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera realizar movimiento alguno... una preciosa lechuza se poso sobre el escritorio del ojiverde, quien al verla palideció considerablemente lo cual se le hizo muy interesante al lord, en especial porque estaba seguro de que no pertenecía al chico, así como tampoco era de ninguno de sus amigos y dada su reacción era obvio que aquel animal debía de ser de alguien muy especial para Harry, solo que no podía saber a quien le pertenecía.

-¡Maldición¿Por qué ahora? Draco no ha podido ser más inoportuno, al enviar a su lechuza-pensaba Harry mientras veía de reojo hacia donde se encontraba la lechuza.

-¡Es un bello animal, Harry! Pero tengo curiosidad por saber ¿Quién te lo envía? Sobretodo porque veo que te trae una carta ¿Quién podría estar tan interesado en comunicarse contigo? Creo que eso pronto lo averiguare-dijo Voldemort avanzando un paso hacia donde se encontraba la lechuza, que observaba altiva toda la escena, sin moverse en lo absoluto.

-¡No te atrevas a seguir avanzando, Tom!-dijo Harry mientras se colocaba con rapidez enfrente de la lechuza, evitando así que el lord se acercara a la misma.

-Realmente debe ser alguien muy especial para ti, por que de no serlo jamás te atreverías a enfrentarme tan abiertamente, así que mejor dime¿Quién te escribe¿Quién es tan importante como para arriesgar de manera tan tonta tu vida?-pregunto el lord intrigado.

-¡Eso es algo que no te interesa, Tom!-replico Harry tomando con rapidez el sobre que la lechuza llevaba para de inmediato guardarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ocultándola así de la vista del lord oscuro al mismo tiempo que daba a la lechuza un sobre y la orden de llevarlo a casa.

-¡Petrificus totalis!-exclamo Harry petrificando momentáneamente al lord y sus mortifagos para que ninguno de ellos pudiese lastimar a la lechuza, que en ese momento se perdía en la lejanía.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres? Nadie le hace algo así al lord oscuro-dijo Voldemort mientras se deshacía del hechizo y lanzaba contra el chico un cruciatus, haciendo gritar de dolor a Harry, quien al momento mordió con fuerza su labio inferior para así evitar seguir gritando, con tan buena suerte que solo consiguió hacerse sangre.

-¡No me salgas con esas! Si tu eres el lord, entonces yo soy el niño que vivió y por lo mismo tengo derecho hacer lo que se me de la gana-dijo sarcásticamente Harry, limpiando la sangre que corría por la comisura de su labio.

Y así... Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Hola de nuevo, como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el segundo capitulo, que espero les agrade tanto como el anterior. Agradezco a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios ¡Muchas gracias! Pero lamentablemente no he podido responderles porque no me han dejado sus mail, por lo que les pediría de favor que lo hicieran la próxima vez. Aquí les dejo con la lista de quienes me han dejado un review, por otro lado siento dejarles hasta aquí, originalmente la idea era terminar el flash back en este capitulo pero dado el hecho de que me quedaría muy largo, decidí cortarle y continuarlo en el próximo capitulo, en donde ya le daré conclusión y posiblemente de entrada al capitulo 4 en donde comenzare a introducir a Severus Snape, Remus Lupin y demás personajes de esta historia. Gracias.  
Hely Aidee

Luzy Snape. 


	3. viaje tiempo atras III

CORAZÓN DE SOMBRA Y LUZ.

Capitulo 3: Viaje tiempo atrás III.

Paso a paso voy Contra la corriente En un mundo cruel Sembrando esperanza...

En un viaje tiempo atrás Para así descubrir mi hogar.

(Thalía, viaje tiempo atrás)

Flash back III

-¡No me salgas con esas! Si tu eres el lord, entonces yo soy el niño que vivió y por lo mismo tengo derecho hacer lo que se me de la gana-dijo sarcásticamente Harry, limpiando la sangre que corría por la comisura de su labio.

Y así...

Interrupción Flash back III  
-¿Cómo olvidar lo que sucedió después de aquello? Y mas sin embargo todo es tan confuso, incluso -para mí- sigo sin estar seguro de que fue exactamente lo que paso, entre mas intento recordar solo imágenes confusas se muestran una y otra vez que no tienen ninguno sentido, de lo único que estoy seguro es de haberlo enfrentado con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz en ese momento, estaba tan furioso y dolido por lo que había hecho a mis tíos y Dursley, por querer saber sobre la carta que recibí pero sobretodo por tanto y tanto dolor, por tanto sufrimiento; y luche como jamás pensé que lo haría, no solo por salvarme, entonces aquella explosión... que aun no estoy seguro a que se debió puesto que no se trato de un Priori encantatum, mas sin embargo fue mucho mas poderoso y terrible que si lo hubiese sido. Luego de eso todo es una neblina de confusión en mi cabeza y solo puedo recordar haber despertado bajo un intenso calor así como un quemante sol, recostado boca abajo sobre la ardiente arena...

Continuación Flash back III

-¿Dónde estoy, que hago aquí?-se preguntaba confundido Harry acomodando de manera automática sus gafas, mientras abría sus ojos queriendo ubicar el sitio en que se encontraba solo para hallarse en un lugar por completo desconocido y que no le sonaba de nada en absoluto.

-¡Arena, sol¿Dónde se supone que estoy? Pero sobretodo ¿Dónde esta, Tom¿Y los mortífagos¡Por todos los cielos ¿Qué paso!-pensaba sorprendido el chico, levantándose con gran dificultad mientras se daba cuenta de que sus ropas estaban bastante rasgadas, así como también lucia algunas heridas todavía sangrantes, lo mismo que otras ya con la sangre reseca y adherida a la piel y a la ropa.

-¡No tengo la menor idea de donde me encuentro! Lo mejor será que busque ayuda e intente averiguar ¿Dónde estoy? Espero que mis tíos y primo se encuentren bien ¡Ojala que Tom no les haya hecho mas daño! Sobretodo ahora que -al parecer- he desaparecido hacia otro sitio que ni siquiera reconozco-pensaba Harry caminando tambaleantemente por aquella ardiente arena, encontrando a unos cuantos pasos... una cajita finamente labrada y junto a la misma, su varita rota.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso¡Mi varita esta rota! No puedo recordar que sucedió exactamente, tan solo espero que nada grave haya pasado y ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde quedo la carta de Draco?-se pregunto internamente Harry palpando los bolsillos de su chaqueta, logrando encontrar la carta de su amigo y sentándose sobre la arena procedió abrirla sin importarle el quemarse bajo los intensos rayos del sol y así dio lectura aquella misiva, la cual decía:

Hola Harry:

Espero que estés bien, muero de ansias por saber ¿Cómo te encuentras? Se bien que no debería de escribirte, que pongo en riesgo tu vida y la mía propia pero no he podido evitarlo puesto que no se que es peor: No saber ¿Qué sucede? O saberlo. Es una incertidumbre que me corroe el alma y el corazón, deseo desesperadamente saber de ti, este poco tiempo en que hemos estado en comunicación me ha servido para darme cuenta de que siempre has sido alguien muy importante en mi corta vida. De alguna manera te has ido colando en la misma, marcándola, para bien o para mal no sabría estar seguro de cual de las dos opciones es la correcta; de lo único que estoy convencido es que formas parte de mí como nadie mas lo ha hecho y eso me asusta pero al mismo tiempo me proporciona una inmensa felicidad. Así que por lo que mas quieras no te vayas a morir, tienes que regresar al colegio puesto que si me llegaras a faltar ¡Te juro que hasta el mismo infierno te iría a buscar, Harry Potter! Tan solo por poder estar contigo nuevamente.

Tu amigo que te aprecia.

Draco

-¡Dios mío¿Cómo he podido volverme alguien importante para Draco en tan poco tiempo? Y lo malo de toda esta situación es que no tengo la menor idea de ¿Dónde me encuentro? Ni siquiera se ¿Cómo regresar al colegio¡Realmente estoy en un predicamento! Y quizás lo mas extraño de todo es la carta que le envié.  
Querido Draco:

No es fácil comenzar, puesto que no es una carta normal y tú más que nadie sabe a que me refiero, con el inminente ataque por parte del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en contra mía, no estoy para saludos dulces y agradables. Y sin embargo necesito tanto desahogarme contigo y reconocer que por primera vez en mi vida ¡Tengo miedo de morir! Jamás a nadie se lo he dicho, pero solo soy un chico –con demasiada buena suerte- común sin más ambición que aprobar sus exámenes, terminar con el colegio y quizás conocer ha alguien de quien pueda enamorarme y que a su vez pueda amarme por ser solo Harry y no el niño-que-vivió, pero mientras detrás de mí se encuentre el lord, eso será algo mas que imposible. Por ahora solo puedo conformarme con tu preciada amistad y hacerme a la idea de que volveré a verte, pues de nueva cuenta mi suerte me salvara, aunque no tengo la menor idea del ¿Cómo? Pero pase lo que pase, bueno o malo ¡Te prometo que volveré a ti, Draco! Quizás no como esperarías, pero se bien que regresare ¡Jamás te abandonare, nunca mas estarás solo, mi pequeño dragón plateado! Con mi sincera amistad Harry Quizás sin darnos cuenta, hemos aprendido a conocernos mas profundamente de lo que habríamos esperado y lo cual me da gusto. Ahora lo importante es averiguar ¿Dónde estoy? Así como la forma de regresar a Hogwarts-pensaba Harry mientras doblaba con cuidado la carta del rubio y la guardaba en aquella cajita, celosamente sellada, que contenía el resto de las misivas que había recibido de su más preciado amigo, a pesar de que su amistad había comenzado de la manera mas inesperada.

Luego de hacer aquello y reacomodándose lo mejor que pudo, empezó a andar por aquel desértico sitio, sin lograr encontrar a nadie por ningún lado excepto arena y mas arena bajo un inclemente sol que con el transcurrir del tiempo incrementaba la sed que lo azotaba desde tiempo atrás y tras horas después, lo mismo que varios espejismos de su mente; encontró finalmente un campamento nómada en medio de un refrescante oasis pero debido a los juegos de su cabeza no estuvo seguro de si era realidad o mentira hasta que termino chocando contra una de aquellas "fantasmales" personas.

Fin Flash back III

-Encontrar aquel oasis, fue tanto bendición como maldición pues ¿Quién habría de decirme que me convertiría en lo que hoy soy?-pensaba sarcástico Harry, incorporándose al escuchar llegar ha alguien hasta ese sitio y sabia muy bien de quien se trataba puesto que solo una persona podía acceder hasta su particular y muy privado paraíso.

-¡Príncipe Amed¿Dónde esta?-cuestionaba aquella persona recorriendo con la mirada el lugar en búsqueda de su príncipe, viendo como se levantaba del sitio en que estaba recostado.

-¿Qué deseas, King¿Por qué me buscas? Sabes perfectamente que no me agrada que me interrumpan cuando vengo a meditar a mi paraíso-dijo seria y arrogantemente el joven Amed, viendo algo frió ha aquel hombre, que ni siquiera se inmuto ante la misma.

-¡Lo se, mi príncipe! Pero el rey, "su padre" requiere su pronta presencia en palacio y me ha enviado en su búsqueda, pues sabe bien que solo yo puedo acercarme –sin riesgos- ha su paraíso-dijo King tranquilamente.

-¡Por ahí, hubieras comenzado! Ahora vamos, no es conveniente hacer esperar al rey-respondió Amed, mientras caminaba hacia su caballo para de inmediato montar sobre el mismo, espoleándolo para que emprendiera el galope, dirigiéndolo hacia el palacio. 

-¡Es un chico arrogante y orgulloso, como pocos! Pero solo Dios sabe por lo que ha tenido que pasar en su vida y de por que a cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo-pensaba algo triste King mientras cabalgaba detrás de su príncipe.

Y así…

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Hola de nuevo, aquí esta el tercer capitulo, que espero les agrade tanto como el anterior. Agradezco a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios ¡Muchas gracias! Pero lamentablemente no he podido responderles porque no me han dejado sus mail, por lo que les pediría de favor que lo hicieran la próxima vez. Aquí les dejo con la lista de quienes me han dejado un review, por otro lado siento dejarles con este cortón tan feo y sin las respuestas a varias de sus dudas –algunas de las cuales ya fueron contestadas- pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia irán descubriendo por ustedes lo que esta sucediendo así que tengan un poco de paciencia sobretodo porque a partir del próximo capitulo, se empiezan a poner algo horribles las cosas, en especial para Draco por lo que pido su comprensión, además de decidir que el raiting cambiara completamente a mayores de 17, o sea la clasificación mas alta de ya que si bien todavía no manejo nada terrible, en un futuro si lo haré y así me evito problemas con dicha pagina ¿No creen? Bueno nos leemos el próximo mes. Gracias.

Hely Aidee kat basted

Luzy Snape. 


	4. El dolor de una ausencia

CORAZÓN DE SOMBRA Y LUZ

Capitulo 4: El dolor de una ausencia.

Por que se me ocurrió quererte Por que tuve que conocerte Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecerme Por que el amor es incurable Por que el dolor es indomable Es imposible olvidarte No se por que

El cielo gris se va cerrando Los días de llorar se cansan La risa se me esta apagando Lo mismo que las esperanzas Y tú donde andarás ahora Quizás estés enamorado Sufriendo porque no te aman Desesperado como yo.

(No se por que, Chayanne)

En otro lugar, a gran distancia de aquel desierto, un espeluznante y aterrador grito salía de las paredes de una antigua pero bella mansión.

-¡Dios, mi ángel!-exclamo preocupada una voz perteneciente a un hombre de unos 39 años, ojos dorados y cabellos castaños vetados con un mechón blanco que caía sobre su frente, completamente despeinado pero sin importarle aquello, tomo su bata y tras colocársela salió corriendo hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el desgarrador grito, que en ese momento se volvía a escuchar, solo que mucho mas terrible que antes.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeño ángel?-pregunto preocupado el hombre mientras se acercaba hasta la cama, donde descansaba intranquilo un muchacho rubio de escasos 17 años, piel pálida y lindos ojos grises, que al escucharlo de inmediato se incorporo abrazándose a él, completamente desesperado y asustado.

-¿Qué tienes, Draco¡Me preocupas¿Acaso has tenido, otra vez, esa pesadilla?-pregunto el hombre angustiado mientras estrechaba con fuerza aquel tembloroso cuerpo que se estremecía contra el suyo, resultándole muy extraño, sorprendiéndose al ver como el chico asentía casi imperceptiblemente.

-¡OH, cielos¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron para que estés así¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-musito el hombre preocupado sin dejar de abrazar en ningún momento al joven rubio.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Remus?-cuestiono con suavidad un hombre moreno, alto, también de 39 años casi a punto de cumplir los 40, de cabellos negros así como profundos y preocupados ojos negros como la obsidiana que no dejaban de ver al joven entre los brazos de su compañero.

-¡No esta bien¿Acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer por él, Severus?-pregunto Remus angustiado, sintiendo como Draco se estremecía continuamente entre sus brazos, cada vez mas de manera desesperada.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que nada podemos hacer, mientras él no lo quiera, hasta entonces lo único que queda por hacer es esperar, Remus-dijo Severus con calma mientras se sentaba a un lado de la pareja y con suavidad deslizaba una mano por el cabello del muchacho en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Quisiera poder hacer algo por él!-musito Remus con tristeza mientras veía al otro hombre, quien asintió comprensivamente ante sus palabras.

-¡Lo sé! También me gustaría hacer algo al respecto pero eso no es posible hasta que Draco, quiera hablar; de otra manera no podemos hacer nada, Remus-dijo Severus sin dejar de acariciar el rubio cabello, respirando tranquilo al ver como poco a poco su ahijado se iba tranquilizando, al parecer olvidando su pesadilla y eso era bueno pues al menos por una noche mas podría descansar por algunas horas.

-Parece que sé esta tranquilizando ¿verdad?-dijo Remus, viendo asentir a Severus lentamente- ¡OH, Draco no mereces tanto dolor! Así como tampoco quiero perderte, fue suficiente con la desaparición de Harry como para que tú te condenes por tu pesadilla-murmuro el licántropo con pena.

-¡Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar! Draco lo necesita-dijo Severus viendo como el rubio se había quedado dormido entre los brazos del castaño, quien con el mayor de los cuidados, recostó al chico de nueva cuenta en el colchón para luego cubrirlo con las mantas y tras eso, ambos hombres se retiraron sin percatarse en realidad de que el rubio no estaba tan dormido como pretendía.

-¡Harry, Dios mío cuanto té extraño! No sabes lo mucho que me haces falta, después de todo desde la ultima vez que te escribí ya ha pasado tanto tiempo puesto que pronto será algo mas de un año desde tu desaparición, ya que estoy convencido de que solo te esfumaste junto con el lord oscuro pues no has podido morir, no seria justo; mas a un no consigo olvidar todo lo que sucedió en aquel momento, todavía las pesadillas me rondan a pesar de los tiernos cuidados que tanto Severus como Remus me brindan-pensaba Draco con la vista perdida para luego levantarse de la cama, un tanto entumido por la manera en que tenia de dormir, es decir en posición fetal, por lo cual sus músculos lo resentían bastante pero sin darle importancia camino hasta donde se encontraba su baúl y revolviendo un poco en su interior logro hallar lo que andaba buscando, un cofre de mediano tamaño que contenía sus mayores tesoros dentro de si y tras musitar algunas palabras logro abrirlo para de inmediato extraer sus preciados secretos.

-¡Esta es la ultima carta que recibí de Harry! Desde entonces ya no he recibido mas, según todo el mundo mágico Harry debió morir junto con el lord ya que tampoco de el se sabe nada en absoluto a pesar de eso lo mortifagos siguen bastantes activos sumiendo en la oscuridad tanto a magos como a muggles; Pero no me importa lo que todo el mundo crea estoy convencido de que él esta vivo, no ha podido morir tan fácilmente-pensaba Draco con tristeza mientras dejaba que sus ojos vagaran por aquellas líneas que ya sé sabia de memoria.

Querido Draco:

No es fácil comenzar, puesto que no es una carta normal y tú más que nadie sabe a que me refiero, con el inminente ataque por parte del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en contra mía, no estoy para saludos dulces y agradables. Y sin embargo necesito tanto desahogarme contigo y reconocer que por primera vez en mi vida ¡Tengo miedo de morir! Jamás a nadie se lo he dicho, pero solo soy un chico -con demasiada buena suerte- común sin más ambición que aprobar sus exámenes, terminar con el colegio y quizás conocer ha alguien de quien pueda enamorarme y que a su vez pueda amarme por ser solo Harry y no el niño-que-vivió, pero mientras detrás de mí se encuentre el lord, eso será algo mas que imposible. Por ahora solo puedo conformarme con tu preciada amistad y hacerme a la idea de que volveré a verte, pues de nueva cuenta mi suerte me salvara, aunque no tengo la menor idea del ¿Cómo? Pero pase lo que pase, bueno o malo ¡Te prometo que volveré a ti, Draco! Quizás no como esperarías, pero sé bien que regresare ¡Jamás te abandonare, nunca mas estarás solo, mi pequeño dragón plateado!

Con mi sincera amistad Harry

-Y sin embargo a pesar de tus palabras¡Me abandonaste! Dejándome completamente solo ¿Cómo pudiste¿Por qué tenias que desaparecer, Harry? Es que acaso no sabes ¿Cuanto té extraño? Me haces tanta falta, no sabes cuanta; pues con tu partida pude darme cuenta -aunque tarde- del sentimiento tanto tiempo escondido por miedo, por temor, por tantas cosas que ahora no tienen importancia; ¡Pude darme cuenta de cuan profundamente enamorado estoy de ti, Harry! Pero ahora es demasiado tarde y no solo por que te hayas ido sino porque ya todo lo he perdido, estoy sucio y asi jamas podrias quererme puesto que no soy digno de ti y menos aun de tu amor especialmente siendo tú tan bueno y limpio como ningun otro, tu inocencia es tan grande que eres incapaz de mal alguno y ahora me encuentro aqui consumiendome en mi miseria, añorandote con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser sin saber ¿Donde te encuentras¿Si acaso te encontraras bien o por el contrario estaras enfermo o delicado de salud? Puesto que ¡No puedo, ni creer jamas que estes muerto! Como todos parecen pensar ¿Por que tuviste que irte¿Por que me duele tanto este amor? Los dias son tan tristes, tan monotonos y grises que solo me provocan ganas de llorar deshaciendome en el dolor ¿Donde andaras ahora¿Sufriras tanto como yo o te habras olvidado de mi? No puedo olvidarte, es imposible y ahora estoy aqui pensando en ti, desesperado por tu ausencia haciendo sufrir a mi padrino Severus y Remus quienes han estado conmigo desde aquel fatal dia, tratando de aliviar mi dolor que ellos sospechan muy bien aun cuando no les he dicho nada al respecto prefiriendo conservarlo muy dentro de mi interior porque no quiero que sufran y al mismo tiempo los hago sufrir con mi silencio pero no tengo el valor suficiente para sincerarme ¡Quizas un dia! Por ahora es mejor descansar o al menos intentarlo ¡Duerme en paz, mi amor, mi dulce Harry!-susurro Draco mientras volvia a su cama y conciliaba el sueño antes interrumpido por aquella pesadilla que continuamente se repetia en su cabeza y que por mas que deseaba olvidar le resultaba imposible y aunque tenia miedo de volver soñar con lo mismo, no tardo en dormir; soñando esta vez con un guapo chico de hermosos ojos esmeraldas que le sonreia con ternura, con amor mientras le decia en un susurro:

-¡Pronto volveremos a estar juntos, mi angel, mi dragon y nada nos separara; yo tambien te amo y nada cambiara ese sentimiento, eres hermoso, perfecto y unico para mi; solos tú y yo, para toda la eternidad, no temas al amor, tambien me haces falta, Draco!-dijo aquella dulce y calida voz, brindandole una gran paz a la torturada alma del joven rubio.

Y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, que como ven trata especialmente de Draco y un poquito de Severus y Remus, se que quizas esten algo confusos (as) pero poco a poco este enredo se ira aclarando, asi mismo les he dado algunas pistas de lo que ha venido sucediendo con los antes mencionados -asi que espero que las capten- pero sino las atrapan no se preocupen luego las ire revelando. Bueno por ahora es todo, les dejo con la letra completa y bien escrita (ya que me di el lujo de cambiar algunas palabras en los parrafos de inicio) de la cancion, tambien les dejo con la lista de quienes me han dejado algun comentario. Gracias por su apoyo.

Psique Artemisa, Hely alaniis

Luzy Snape.

Bailando van las hojas secas Bailando van en remolino El viendo las arrastra y lleva Como haces tú con mi cariño Los niños juegan en la plaza Tratando de alcanzar a palomas Asi intento alcanzarte y pasas De viaje por mi corazón

Por que se me ocurrió quererte Por que tuve que conocerte Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecerme Por que el amor es incurable Por que el dolor es indomable Es imposible olvidarte No se por que

El cielo gris se va cerrando Los días de llorar se cansan La risa se me esta apagando Lo mismo que las esperanzas Y tú donde andarás ahora Quizás estés enamorada Sufriendo porque no te aman Desesperada como yo.

Por que se me ocurrió quererte Por que tuve que conocerte Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecerme Por que el amor es incurable Por que el dolor es indomable Es imposible olvidarte No se por que

Sillas vacías, lazos usados, Cuentas vencidas, cuarto cerrado Si ya no estas conmigo De que me sirme tanto espacio

Por que se me ocurrió quererte Por que tuve que conocerte Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecerme Por que el amor es incurable Por que el dolor es indomable Es imposible olvidarte No se por que

Por que No se

Por que se me ocurrió quererte Por que tuve que conocerte Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecerme Por que el amor es incurable Por que el dolor es indomable Es imposible olvidarte No se por que 


	5. Amor, por siempre, Amor

Corazón de sombra y luz

Capitulo 5: Amor, por siempre, Amor.

La vida es una colección de recuerdos Pero nada como tu recuerdo También de la redondez que tienen Tus labios El olor de tu pelo El color de tu piel No pienses que te iras No me voy a resignar Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Entre lo mundano y lo sagrado Y aun más.

(En tus pupilas, Shakira)

-¡Pronto volveremos a estar juntos, mi ángel, mi dragón y nada nos separara; yo también te amo y nada cambiara ese sentimiento, eres hermoso, perfecto y único para mi; solos tú y yo, para toda la eternidad, no temas al amor, también me haces falta, Draco!-dijo aquella dulce y calida voz, brindándole una gran paz a la torturada alma del joven rubio.

Algún tiempo después... (Con respecto a los capítulos anteriores)

-¿Estas listo, Draco? Es hora de irnos o perderemos el ferrie-dijo Remus apurado mientras entraba en la habitación del rubio.

-¡Ya estoy, Remus pero que prisa tienes!-dijo Draco con divertida burla.

-¡Ah si que te pones tu moños¡Bien, perfecto! Y yo que creí que en verdad deseabas hacer este viaje pero por lo visto me equivoque; será mejor que se lo informe a Severus, así se ahorrara muchas complicaciones-dijo Remus con seriedad.

-¡OH vamos, Remus no te pongas así!-dijo Draco divertido mientras se abrazaba al castaño, cariñosamente y depositando al mismo tiempo ligeros besos sobre las mejillas del hombre, así como por el cuello, hundiéndose en este para disfrutar del suave olor que el lupino desprendía y que tanto le agradaba puesto que era muy tranquilizador.

-¡Draco, deja de hacer eso, me haces cosquillas!-exclamo Remus tratando de aguantar la risa que el cabello del rubio le provocaba, a la vez que intentaba sacárselo de encima y mientras "forcejeaban" ninguno se daba cuenta de la presencia que desde el umbral les observaba, con una mirada feliz aunque algo seria al ver como el rubio rozaba sus labios contra los del mayor, lo cual le hizo sentirse algo incomodo.

-¿Van a permanecer todo el día, jugando o ya nos iremos?-cuestiono Severus desde la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¡OH, ya estamos listos, padrino! Tan solo jugábamos un ratito-dijo Draco mientras cerraba su baúl para de inmediato tomar una de las asas y Remus hacia lo mismo con la contraria.

-¡Son un par de chiquillos! Les gusta perder el tiempo y, de Draco...me lo esperaría, pero de ti Remus¡Jamás!-dijo Severus con fingida consternación.

-¡Deja de hacerte tonto, Severus! Que si soy un chiquillo, tú no te quedas atrás-dijo Remus con mal fingida calma mientras se mordía el labio inferior para contenerse y no sacarle la lengua al otro hombre, quien sonrió al darse cuenta de la reacción del lupino.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, como has recalcado padrino-dijo Draco con calma, a la vez que jalaba de su baúl, obligando al lupino avanzar con él y así salir de la habitación.

-¡Es un celoso! A pesar de que Remus es mi pareja, Draco no termina por aceptarlo, menos aun por sus sentimientos hacia mi lobo; que si bien no esta enamorado de él, si lo quiere y aprecia mucho, lo que según sus enseñanzas le dan completa posesión sobre el mismo por lo que soy algo así como el "rival" pero por ser su padrino, no es tan marcada su posesividad, aunque me alegro por eso, después de todo sino hubiese sido por los cuidados de Remus, mi Draco no habría salido de su depresión, quizás por eso entiendo que tenga esa clase de sentimientos; además no hacen mal a nadie y cuando Draco conozca ha alguien se le olvidara este brevísimo "amor"-pensaba Severus tranquilo, mientras seguía a su ahijado y Remus al estudio en la planta baja en donde -por turnos- tomaron polvos floo para poder marcharse a su destino.

Apareciendo poco después en el recibidor de un hotel mágico, de gran prestigio y lujo, ubicado en el centro mismo de la ciudad de Madrid, España, lugar en el cual pasarían sus vacaciones antes de regresar al colegio de Hogwarts.

-¡Que hermoso hotel, padrino! Definitivamente tienes muy buen gusto-dijo Draco con gusto mientras apreciaba el fino y delicado decorado en azul y oro del lugar, era realmente un precioso sitio muy de su categoría, después de todo un Malfoy no podía estar en un lugar vulgar.

-¡Me alegra que te guste, Draco! Ahora vamos a la recepción, para poder ir a nuestras habitaciones-dijo Severus con calma, mientras caminaba hacia donde había mencionado y tras algunas palabras con la encargada... No tardaron en estar en su habitación, la cual se dividía en dos niveles siendo el primero ocupado por un pequeñísimo recibidor, un congelador con refrigerios y una cama individual y un armario para la ropa, mientras que el segundo nivel se encontraba el baño, un jacuzzi y una cama matrimonial así como su respectivo armario.

-¿Imagino que dormiré abajo, verdad?-dijo Draco al ver las camas, con algo de molestia.

-¡Así es¿No te molesta, cierto?-dijo Severus con ironía.

-¡No, por supuesto que no, padrino!-respondió el rubio sarcástico bajando de nueva cuenta -pues al ver el lugar había subido- para deshacer su equipaje, dejándolos a ellos allí para que se encargaran de sus cosas. 

-¡No deberías de tratarlo así, Severus! Es muy sensible y no creo que ser irónico le haga bien-dijo Remus con calma, colocando su baúl en la cama, para poder acomodar su ropa en el armario.

-¡OH, Draco lo soportara, así que no te preocupes! Además no deberías de prestarle tan atención, él esta mejor y ya no necesita de tantos mimos, Remus-dijo con algo de sequedad Severus mientras colocaba del otro lado su propio baúl para sacar su ropa.

-¿Estas celoso?-susurro Remus con suavidad, acercándose hasta su compañero para de inmediato abrazarlo con ternura por la cintura desde atrás, recostado su castaña cabeza sobre la espalda de Severus, quien al sentir aquello no pudo evitar corresponder al imprevisto abrazo y colocar sus manos sobre las que rodeaban su cintura.

-¡Si dijera que no, mentiría y si dijo que si, también lo haría, Remus! No son celos precisamente, tal vez incomodidad de ver como Draco siente un cariño especial por ti, aunque no al grado de pareja, así como tú sientes algo por él, un cariño de padre lo cual a veces me hace sentir que me encuentro fuera, que no estoy con ambos-dijo Severus suavemente.

-¡Tontito! Tú perteneces a nuestro mundo y se que Draco siente ese cariño especial que dices pero no es nada, yo pienso que es mas como mi propio cariño de padre a su hijo y viceversa; además él nunca se interpondría entre los dos y aun así, yo no podría dejarte, después de todo me enamore de ti desde el mismo momento en que me mire en tus pupilas, en tus profundos ojos negros y eso ocurrió teniendo once años y ya ha pasado mucho desde entonces ¿Crees de verdad que te dejaría por un jovencito, Severus?-dijo Remus con cariño, mientras besaba el cuello de su amor, tiernamente.

-¡Te amo, Remus, con todo el corazón y a pesar de todos los problemas que hemos tenido para estar juntos, te sigo amando!-dijo Severus volteándose con rapidez hacia su castaño para poder estampar un intenso beso sobre aquellos labios que le volvían loco.

-¡También te amo, Severus y jamás he dejado de hacerlo y siempre te amare! Pues tú me enseñaste un mundo maravilloso que ante no conocía, a pesar de que no eres el clásico romántico, sin flores, ni poemas, con muchos defectos y errores me enamoraste como nunca nadie lo consiguió, así que no dudes nunca de mi amor que siempre te amare pase lo que pase, siempre lo haré ¡Te lo prometo!-dijo Remus con emoción una vez que sus labios quedaron libres y se le permitió volver a respirar.

Y mientras ambos se confesaban su amor desde las escaleras un chico rubio sonreía sinceramente al verlos tan enamorados y tan correspondidos, aunque una leve sombra de tristeza se instalo por un momento en sus ojos grises, lo que le llevo a cerrarlos por un instante.

-¡Quisiera encontrar ha alguien que me amara tanto como Remus ama a mi padrino! Alguien que me amara a pesar de todo, a pesar de los problemas, a pesar de "eso", alguien a quien pudiera amar con la misma intensidad con la que Severus ama a Remus pero quizás eso nunca sea posible, depuse de todo ¿Quién podría amarme de verdad?-pensaba Draco con tristeza pero sacudiendo con fuerza su cabeza se deshizo de esos pensamientos pues no quería preocupar a sus "padres" y volviendo a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Se quedaran todo el día ahí o podemos ir algún sitio? No quiero quedarme en el hotel cuando todavía hay mucho día por delante, aunque por lo que veo han de preferir quedarse ¿verdad?-dijo Draco con calma y sin dejar de sonreír, ampliándose su sonrisa al ver como ambos hombres se separaban con rapidez y se volvían hacia donde se encontraba.

-¡Draco no vuelvas a sorprendernos de esa manera!-exclamo Severus con seriedad, viendo de reojo como Remus se sonrojaba ligeramente y de inmediato se volvía hacia su equipaje sin arreglar aun. 

-¡Prometo no volver hacerlo, padrino! Y entonces ¿Qué, les doy cinco minutos mas?-dijo Draco con rostro angelical aun cuando por detrás de la espalda cruzaba los dedos pues por nada cumpliría con su promesa, ya que resultaba divertido sorprenderlos de vez en cuando, no que tuviera por costumbre hacerlo a cada rato.

-¡Es lo mejor! Bajamos en un momento y podremos ir a pasear por los alrededores-dijo Severus con el ceño fruncido pues conocía esa carita de ángel y nada bueno presagiaba pues no seria la primera vez que su ahijado faltara a una promesa y mas si podía incordiarles al hacerlo.

Y algunos minutos mas tarde, todos abandonaban la habitación y el hotel para poder ir a recorrer la ciudad y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Finalmente un nuevo capitulo, (mi musa por fin regreso) y se que esta algo mas enredoso que los anteriores pero ya espero que esto comience arreglarse desde este capitulo, y pueda continuar con la historia, por otro lado les adelanto que en el próximo capitulo volverá aparecer Harry y veremos los cambios que el mismo ha tenido en este tiempo, así como lo han hecho Remus, Severus y Draco, bueno espero les guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por su paciencia. Les dejo la lista de quienes me escribieron en este tiempo a pesar de mi tardanza, así como la canción completa.

Oscuridad Artemisa, Psique Eris yurico Luna y Sol

Antes de reconocer que le mundo era plano Aunque lo discútase, señor Galile Me canse de besar ranas en vano Por el príncipe azul, jamás lo encontré Y llegaste tú Devolviéndome la fe Sin poemas y sin flores Con defectos Con errores Pero en pie

Y siento algo en ti, algo entre los dos Que me hace insistir cuando miro En tus pupilas se que Dios no deja de existir Y siento algo en ti, algo entre los dos Que me hace insistir cuando miro En tus pupilas se que Dios no deja de existir Lo haces vivir, tú lo haces vivir.

La vida es una colección de recuerdos Pero nada como tu recuerdo También de la redondez que tienen Tus labios El olor de tu pelo El color de tu piel No pienses que te iras No me voy a resignar Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Entre lo mundano y lo sagrado Y aun más.

Y siento algo en ti, algo entre los dos Que me hace insistir cuando miro En tus pupilas se que Dios no deja de existir Y siento algo en ti, algo entre los dos Que me hace insistir cuando miro En tus pupilas se que Dios no deja de existir Lo haces vivir, tú lo haces vivir.

Y siento algo en ti Y siento que hay algo en ti Y siento algo en ti, Algo, algo en ti.

Luzy Snape 


	6. El ataque y nuevas amistades

Corazón de sombra y luz

Capitulo 6: El ataque y nuevas amistades.

-¡Draco no vuelvas a sorprendernos de esa manera!-exclamo Severus con seriedad, viendo de reojo como Remus se sonrojaba ligeramente y de inmediato se volvía hacia su equipaje sin arreglar aun. 

-¡Prometo no volver hacerlo, padrino! Y entonces ¿Qué, les doy cinco minutos mas?-dijo Draco con rostro angelical aun cuando por detrás de la espalda cruzaba los dedos pues por nada cumpliría con su promesa, ya que resultaba divertido sorprenderlos de vez en cuando, no que tuviera por costumbre hacerlo a cada rato.

-¡Es lo mejor! Bajamos en un momento y podremos ir a pasear por los alrededores-dijo Severus con el ceño fruncido pues conocía esa carita de ángel y nada bueno presagiaba pues no seria la primera vez que su ahijado faltara a una promesa y mas si podía incordiarles al hacerlo.

Y algunos minutos mas tarde, todos abandonaban la habitación y el hotel para poder ir a recorrer la ciudad y así...

-¡Estoy feliz por Draco! Creo que este viaje le ha hecho muy bien ¿No opinas lo mismo, Severus?-pregunto Remus a su compañero, con una tierna sonrisa, mientras ambos observaban a cierto chico rubio explorar entretenido por los diferentes escaparates que las tiendas lucían en la Gran Vía, uno de los sitios mas frecuentados en la ciudad de Madrid no solo por su historia sino también por ser unos de los puntos comerciales mas importantes del lugar.

-¡Asi es! Fue un gran acierto venir a estas vacaciones; Draco realmente necesitaba cambiar de aires, su estado estaba tornándose demasiado depresivo y ahora, poco a poco, se esta pareciendo al chico que era antes de... ¡Olvidémoslo! No hay porque amargarnos con recuerdos desagradables-dijo Severus con decisión.

Y mientras ellos hablaban, Draco no dejaba de examinar escaparates de tal manera distraído, que al dar vuelta para llamar a su padrino y Remus se choco contra alguien que en ese momento salía de una de las tiendas, estando a punto de caer mas los rápidos reflejos de la otra persona, lo impidieron.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-cuestiono una voz grave y profunda que estremeció al rubio, el cual alzo su vista para encontrarse con su interlocutor quedando sorprendido ante lo que veía: un chico totalmente cubierto, puesto que sobre la cabeza llevaba una especie de turbante que cubría todo el rostro con la excepción de los ojos, que le miraban penetrantes, lo que le hizo pasar saliva imperceptiblemente ya que nunca antes había visto o sentido una mirada como aquella.

-¡Si...si lo estoy!-dijo Draco con un nervioso tartamudeo pues no podía evitar sentirse atrapado en aquella mirada azul profundo, como un mar en calma justo antes de que la tormenta se desatara, hundiéndose para siempre en ella.

-¡Draco ¿Te encuentras bien?!-llamo preocupado Remus, acercándose hasta el rubio.

-¡Estoy bien, Remus! Solo he tropezado con este chico pero esta por disculparme-respondió Draco con una sonrisa tranquilizadora dirigida al castaño y sin dejar de sonreír se volvió hacia el otro joven.

-¡Discúlpeme! Estaba distraído y no vi por donde iba-dijo el rubio con calma.

-¡No hay problema! también estaba distraído y no te vi al salir; asi que debería de ser quien se disculpara ¡Por lo que me disculpo¿Joven...?-cuestiono el desconocido, haciendo una reverencia ante el chico sin dejar de verlo intensamente.

-¡Malfoy...Draco Malfoy!-se presento Draco nervioso mientras extendía su mano como saludo aun cuando esta temblara levemente.

-¡Mucho gusto, Draco Malfoy! Soy Amed Omar Rozan Alrachit Jamet de Rosch-se presento Amed con calma, estrechando la mano del sorprendido rubio.

-Y yo que pensaba que Draco Lucio Malfoy Black era largo, pero por lo visto me equivoque-dijo el rubio con una apenada sonrisa al darse cuenta de que podría ofender al joven con su comentario, mas antes de que este dijera algo, una explosión no muy lejos de donde se hallaban se dejo escuchar provocando el caos instantáneo...

-¡Atrás de mí, príncipe Amed!-ordeno con fuerza un chico -que hasta ahora notaban los tres magos ingleses- colocándose rápidamente frente a Amed y compañía creando una barrera de protección alrededor de ellos, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos buscaban alguna pista del responsable de aquel desastre, no tardando en dar con los responsables.

-¡Hombres de Jamir! Seguramente le buscan, alteza por lo que es mejor que permanezca dentro de la barrera mientras me encargo de persuadirlos de que se marchen-dijo el chico, a la vez que abandonaba la protección y encaraba aquellos tipos.

-¡Hola guardián, que sorpresa verte! Asi que tan solo estas tú para proteger a su alteza ¿Crees que podrás con nosotros?-dijo burlón uno de los tipos señalándose a el mismo y sus dos compañeros.

-¡Por supuesto! No necesito de ayuda para terminar con unos insectos como ustedes-replico el chico decidido mientras desenfundaba una cimitarra y moviéndose con gran agilidad, hirió mortalmente a quien había hablado sobre el pecho y al segundo lo inmovilizo amenazador contra el suelo pero el tercero logro esquivarlo.

-¡Dile a Jamir que jamás podrá matar al príncipe Amed, estando yo para protegerlo! Primero deberá de eliminarme ¿Comprendido?-susurro peligrosamente amenazante el chico colocando su espada sobre la garganta del hombre.

-¡GUARDIÁN!-grito el tercer hombre, encarándose con el príncipe, quien había abandonado la protección de la barrera.

-¡Con mil demonios¿Por qué tiene que ser tan impulsivo e imprudente?-pensó el guardián al ver aquello pero al distraerse por un momento, el segundo hombre aprovecho para clavarle en el muslo una daga, rasgando la vena femoral.

-¡Argggg!-exclamo el chico cayendo por el dolor al piso, manchándolo con su sangre.

-¿Dónde vas, príncipe? No deberías preocuparte por tu guardián, sino por ti pues ahora ¡Morirás!-sentencio el tercer hombre empuñando su espada contra la garganta de Amed, cuyos ojos azules mostraban la furia que estaba sintiendo pero antes de reaccionar de acuerdo a ella.

-¡REPULSOR!-grito Draco mandando a volar a ese tipo con un hechizo de su recién desenfundada varita.

Al mismo tiempo Severus y Remus sacaban las suyas, apuntando de inmediato hacia aquellos hombres, de forma amenazante.

-¡Magos, imposible!-exclamaron sorprendidos ambos hombres, ante los giros insospechados de los acontecimientos.

-¡Demonios! Por hoy has tenido suerte, príncipe Amed pero la próxima ocasión no correrás con tanta-dijo uno de ellos antes de desaparecerse.

-¿También son magos?-dijo Draco sorprendido al verlos desaparecer.

-¡Me parece que si, Draco! Aunque ahora me preocupa ese chico, se ve realmente mal-dijo Remus con preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien, guardián?-cuestiono Amed inclinándose sobre el chico, quien a pesar de haber arrancado la daga y estaba ejerciendo presión sobre la herida no dejaba de sangrar y eso si que era alarmante.

-¿Lo parezco¿Por qué tiene que ser tan imprudente¿Tiene que llevarme la contraria, siempre?-dijo sarcástico el guardián, gimiendo al terminar de hablar debido a la punzada de dolor que lo asalto.

-¡Lo lamento, solo quería ayudar!-se disculpo Amed avergonzado.

-¡Y se lo agradezco, señor! Pero Jamir lo quiere muerto, si usted no existe, él podrá obtener el trono cuando el rey fallezca. Y eso seria un infierno para el pueblo; asi que no vuelva a exponerse tontamente, por favor-dijo el guardián cansado, mientras se intentaba levantar pero al hacerlo: un repentino mareo le asalto, yéndose de frente volviendo a caer, mas Remus lo evito, sujetándolo firmemente.

-¡Guardián¿Qué sucede?-dijo Amed preocupado y también algo asustado.

-¡Veneno! La daga estaba envenenada, por lo que necesita urgente atención y que le administre el antídoto antes de que sea tarde-dijo Severus seriamente, analizando la daga viendo la sustancia que impregnaba el arma con ojo critico y experto.

-¿Sabe la clase de veneno que es, señor?-pregunto el príncipe intrigado.

-¡Cicuta! Estoy casi convencido de que es ese; existe una poción que podrá contrarrestarla pero deben prepararla lo mas pronto posible-dijo Severus con calma.

¿Sabe elaborarla? Entre mi escolta no existen muchos familiarizados con la preparación de pociones con la excepción de mi guardián y dudo mucho que pueda fabricar el antídoto que necesita-dijo Amed, viendo asentir a Severus.

-¡Entonces vengan conmigo! La vida de mi guardián es preciosa para mí y no hay tiempo que perder asi ¡Portus!-exclamo Amed señalando una bolsa de papel convirtiéndola en un traslador.

-¿Asi que también eres mago?-dijo Draco extrañado, mientras el príncipe asentía.

-¡En 10 segundos, se activara el traslador!-susurro Amed alcanzando la bolsa a los tres magos, notando curioso como Remus acomodaba entre sus brazos al ahora inconsciente guardián al mismo tiempo que tomaba una punta de la bolsa y tres segundos mas tarde...

-¡Pero no podemos, los muggles...!-exclamo Severus mientras todos ellos eran trasladados hacia un punto desconocido.

-¡Amed ¿Qué sucedió?!-cuestiono una fuerte voz, al ver aquel grupo caer de repente, sacando su varita por precaución, para de inmediato apuntar hacia Severus, Remus y Draco.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, King! Mi guardián ha sido herido y ellos están aquí para salvarlo-dijo Amed a toda prisa colocándose en medio para que Kingston no lastimara a los tres magos.

-¡Cielos, Lux!-exclamo preocupado King, acercándose hasta Remus para tomar al chico en sus brazos y recostarlo gentilmente en un diván, notando como un fino sudor lo cubría, asi como su respiración era trabajosa y agitada lo mismo que entrecortada.

-¿Qué necesitan para ayudarlo?-pregunto King volteando hacia los magos.

-¡Necesito un laboratorio para elaborar el antídoto!-dijo Severus firme.

-¡Sígame, le llevare!-dijo King avanzando y detrás de él, Severus.

-¡Espero que encuentre el antídoto pronto! Ni se por cuanto tiempo, Lux pueda resistir-murmuro Amed.

-¡No se preocupe, príncipe! Severus es el mejor maestro de pociones que existe y si alguien puede salvar al chico ¡Es mi padrino!-dijo Draco con seguridad y plena confianza en las aptitudes como pocimista del hombre mayor.

-¡Draco esta en lo correcto! Severus no se dará por vencido hasta que se encuentre fuera de peligro, el chico-dijo Remus con calma.

-¡Disculpen mis modales! Pero si Lux muere, el rey pedirá mi cabeza; ahora ¿Por qué no comemos? Imagino que deben tener hambre ¿Cierto?-dijo Amed ya mas tranquilo.

-La verdad es que apenas lo noto, pero si tengo-dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa en los rosados labios, que gusto por mucho al príncipe pero por el velo que cubría su rostro no se podía notar la sonrisa que él también esbozaba.

-¡Bien! Entonces hay que comer-dijo Amed haciendo sonar una campana...

-¿Qué desea, alteza?-dijo con solemnidad una jovencita, de clara procedencia árabe, ya que todo en ella asi lo proclamaba, pues desde sus vestidos hasta sus movimientos mostraban su ascendencia.

-¡Masha, traernos algo para comer y beber! Algo que sea fuerte; necesitamos quitarnos esta tensión de encima-ordeno Amed con suavidad dirigiéndose a la chica.

-¡Como desee, señor!-respondió servicial Masha dando media vuelta para poder cumplir con las ordenes de su príncipe.

-¡Espera por favor!-llamo Remus con incomodidad ante la mirada de extrañeza que el príncipe le dirigía, por su súbito llamado.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Amed serio.

-¡No quisiera molestar, de verdad! Pero si pudiera traer una palangana con agua fría, asi como unos paños ¡Se lo agradecería! Ya que me temo que el chico esta presentando bastante fiebre y es necesario bajarla para que no haya posteriores complicaciones-explico Remus, señalando al sudoroso chico en el diván.

-¡Es cierto, Lux no se ve muy bien! Masha trae también lo que él digo-ordeno Amed, mientras la chica salía rápidamente del lugar para cumplir con los mandatos de su joven señor.

-¡Creo que no me he presentado¿No es asi¡Soy Remus Lupin! Me di cuenta de ese detalle, cuando digo él, príncipe Amed y por cierto nuestro otro compañero es Severus Snape, me temo que tampoco se presento adecuadamente ¡Siento el olvido!-dijo Remus con una sincera pero apenada sonrisa.

-Yo soy Amed, como debió escuchar antes y es un placer conocerlo señor Lupin. Por cierto ¿A que se dedican? Se por las palabras del joven Draco que el señor Snape es pocimista y me parece que también maestro en ese arte; pero ustedes ¿Qué es lo que hacen? Tengo algo de curiosidad especialmente porque no esperaba encontrar magos por aquí-dijo Amed curioso mientras tomaba asiento en unos comodísimos cojines que allí había, señalando los mismos a sus invitados, para que pudieran sentarse y estar mas cómodos. Más antes de que pudieran responder, la jovencita Masha ingreso al lugar de nueva cuenta llevando en sus brazos la comida y bebida, mientras que detrás de ella venia un chico con el agua y los paños, mas por lo visto este chico no lucia precisamente muy contento, según el parecer de Draco, al menos su lenguaje corporal asi lo hacia ver pues igual que Amed vestía totalmente cubierto y el velo en su rostro tan solo dejaba ver sus ojos, en los cuales se podía notar la molestia que sentía.

-¡Eres un estúpido, Amed¿Por qué no me avisaste sobre Lux? He tenido que enterarme por Masha; por muy guardián que sea tuyo, es mi hermano primero y tengo derecho a saber ¿Cómo se encuentra? Pero primero se tienen que obedecer tus ordenes ¿Verdad? Por eso mismo es que te detesto y haber si te va quedando claro¡ÉL es mi hermano! Asi que no te entrometas-dijo este chico con decisión mientras colocaba fuertemente la palangana en una mesita cercana al diván, logrando que el agua casi se derramara pero por suerte no había sucedido ningún desastre.

-¡Lux será tu hermano, es cierto pero te olvidas de que yo soy tu príncipe, Sei!-dijo Amed con calma, levantándose de su lugar para de inmediato cruzarse de brazos en una pose arrogante y que no dejaba a dudas cual era su posición, asi como la del chico enfrente de él; mas al parecer eso no inmuto en lo mas mínimo al mismo.

-¡No lo olvido, Amed! Pero Lux -para mí- es más importante que tú, asi que no me vengas con tonterías-dijo Sei con molestia, mirando desafiante al príncipe.

-¡Alteza, señor, creo que seria conveniente que comieran! Sino se les enfriara la comida-interrumpió Masha tímidamente antes de que su señor y Sei llegaran a los golpes por causa de Lux, -algo que en otras ocasiones ya había ocurrido-, colocando de inmediato la comida sobre la mesa que allí se encontraba.

-¡Gracias, Masha, puedes retirarte! Te llamare si se nos ofrece algo mas-dijo Amed con seriedad tratando de recuperar la compostura, viendo a la chica asentir para posteriormente salir de la habitación.

-¡Oiga¿Qué cree que hace?-dijo Sei indignando, al ver como Remus se había acercado a su hermano y estaba limpiando el sudor que lo cubría para luego colocar un paño humedecido en la fría agua sobre la frente de Lux, quien entre delirios, suspiro agradecido por aquel frescor repentino.

-¡Lamento si le he molestado, jovencito! Pero tu hermano necesita será tendido; no es bueno para la salud que continué con la temperatura alta-dijo Remus tranquilo- Es mas ni siquiera debería de estar tan cubierto, su cuerpo debería airarse ya que con tanta ropa solo se conseguirá que su temperatura siga incrementándose lo que por consecuencia haría que sus venas se dilaten facilitando que el veneno fluya con facilidad y asi llegue hasta algún órgano donde le pueda provocar mayores daños-dijo el castaño sin perder la calma y conforme hablaba iba despojando suave y eficazmente a Lux de sus ropas, eliminando el turbante y la capa que le cubrían hasta dejarlo solo con el pantalón y la camisa pero entonces...

-¡Quiere dejar de desnudar a mi hermano! Además ¿Qué es usted, medimago?-dijo Sei entre incrédulo y molesto, viendo las atenciones del ojimiel hacia su hermano.

-¡No en realidad! Soy profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería en algún lugar de Escocia; aunque nadie sabe exactamente donde se ubica ya que es inmarcable su posición pero también he tomado varios cursos de medimagia y primeros auxilios ¡Nunca esta de menos estar preparados para alguna emergencia!-respondió Remus mientras continuaba refrescando al sudoroso chico, notando curioso la media mascara que cubría el rostro del mismo, la cual no había podido retirar, mas no hizo comentario alguno, pues en algún lado había leído que ciertos pueblos del medio oriente tenia por costumbre el uso de velos que cubrían sus rostros por completo -tan solo los ojos se mostraban- pues consideraban una falta de respeto mostrarse ante los demás y una intrusión a su privacía aunque tenia la casi certeza de que el uso del velo era solamente para las mujeres sobretodo porque la idea general de todo aquello era que ellas solo debían mostrarlo (el rostro) ante su marido; a ningún otro hombre le era permitido verlo pero también podía estar equivocado, después de todo hacia tiempo que había leído sobre costumbres del medio oriente y era posible que no las recordara con exactitud menos aun con precisión.

-¿Asi que profesor en Hogwarts? Eso es peculiar, ya que no había esperado toparme con un catedrático de dicho colegio especialmente cuando este año yo y Sei asistiremos al mismo-dijo Amed sorprendido gratamente.

-¿Ira a Hogwarts este año, alteza?-pregunto Draco extrañado.

-¡Asi es! Decidí que quería complementar mis habilidades mágicas -antes de tomar el trono- y por esa razón pedí permiso al rey para asistir a dicho colegio durante este año, joven Malfoy-explico Amed.

-¡Draco, llámeme Draco¿Qué edad tiene, alteza?-pregunto el rubio curioso.

-¡17 años¿Por qué la pregunta, Draco? Y por cierto puedes decirme Amed-dijo el príncipe volviendo a sentarse sobre los cojines.

-¡Simple curiosidad! Si tiene 17 significa que tomara el ultimo curso del colegio -el séptimo- lo que quiere decir que estará en mi año; yo también tengo 17 años y Sei¿Cuántos años tiene?-dijo Draco intrigado, tomando asiento en uno de los cojines.

-¡15 años!-respondió Sei prontamente antes que Amed.

-¡Entonces iras a quinto año! Y Lux ¿Cuál es su edad?-dijo Draco.

-¡19, pero pronto cumplirá 20, el 7 de septiembre!-respondió Sei con tranquilidad.

-Entonces él ya no ira al colegio ¿Verdad?-dijo Draco un poco decepcionado, aun cuando no sabia porque, pero había algo en el inconsciente chico que le había provocado una agradable sensación tras conocerlo, y quizás por eso mismo deseaba seguir viéndolo pero al parecer eso no seria posible.

-Ciertamente Lux no asistirá a clases pero si ira al colegio pues al ser mi guardián y miembro de mi escolta, es su obligación protegerme, aun cuando he escuchado que Hogwarts es un sitio muy seguro; además de que fue una de las condiciones impuestas por el rey ¡Sin guardián y sin escolta no saldría fuera de nuestro reino! Debido a lo cual no me quedo mas opción que aceptarlo-dijo Amed seriamente.

-Aparte de que mi hermano nunca me habría dejado ir solo, razón por la que se ofreció a ser parte de la escolta de su alteza-dijo Sei irónico.

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo, (Hay que aprovechar el regreso de mi musa) y poco a poco se va aclarando todo este lió ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero sus comentarios (buenos, malos, criticas, tomatazos, etc.) al respecto. Por fin ha aparecido Harry o mas bien Amed y como vemos esta haciendo buenas migas con los magos ingleses, asi como la inclusión de nuevos personajes ¿Qué otras cosas pueden ocurrir? Eso lo decidirá mi inspiración como siempre. Les dejo la lista de quienes me escribieron en este tiempo a pesar de mi tardanza, esta vez no incluyo canción ya que me costo algo de trabajo encontrar una apropiada (mas bien párrafo) para este capitulo, asi que si se les ocurre alguna que pueda encajar ¡Me avisan! (Pues la idea era de que cada capitulo tuviera una canción pero por lo visto no me ha resultado y por eso mismo es que he hecho mas largo este capitulo a manera de compensación) Nos vemos el próximo mes.

PD: Como he mencionado en los fics que llevo subidos, las actualizaciones serán aleatorias, (por ahora) porque prefiero no perder la inspiración asi que será de esa manera, una vez por mes, (absolutamente todos se actualizaran, asi que no teman por eso) y se subirán de dos a tres por cada ida al Internet (debido a la carencia de este servicio en mi casa y a que no queda precisamente cerca de la misma y tampoco es muy barato que se diga) asi que no les sorprenda ver mas de una actualización por día. Saludos.

Eliseo Yo Ahomeale Artemisa Dark Devil Psique Eri Mond Licht Bella Merlina Divina

Luzy Snape. 


	7. Curación y curiosidades

Corazón de sombra y luz

Capitulo 7: Curación y curiosidades.

-Entonces él ya no ira al colegio ¿Verdad?-dijo Draco un poco decepcionado, aun cuando no sabia porque, pero había algo en el inconsciente chico que le había provocado una agradable sensación tras conocerlo, y quizás por eso mismo deseaba seguir viéndolo pero al parecer eso no seria posible.

-Ciertamente Lux no asistirá a clases pero si ira al colegio pues al ser mi guardián y miembro de mi escolta, es su obligación protegerme, aun cuando he escuchado que Hogwarts es un sitio muy seguro; además de que fue una de las condiciones impuestas por el rey ¡Sin guardián y sin escolta no saldría fuera de nuestro reino! Debido a lo cual no me quedo mas opción que aceptarlo-dijo Amed seriamente.

-Aparte de que mi hermano nunca me habría dejado ir solo, razón por la que se ofreció a ser parte de la escolta de su alteza-dijo Sei irónico, notando con satisfacción la mirada de desagrado que Amed le dirigía ante su comentario. 

-¡OH, ya entiendo! Así que los tres iran al colegio-murmuro Draco con satisfacción que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes pero antes de que alguno pudiese comentar algo al respecto... Unos pasos apresurados se dejaron escuchar fuera del lugar y que correspondían a Severus y King, los cuales no tardaron en entrar a la habitación llevando con ellos la poción para curar a Lux.

-¡Disculpen la demora! Pero ya conseguimos el antídoto; Remus ¿Me ayudas?-pregunto Severus acercándose hasta Lux, mostrando las cosas que llevaba en brazos.

-¡Por supuesto¿Qué deseas que haga, Severus?-respondió con prontitud Remus, ayudando a Severus a dejar aquellas cosas sobre una mesita cercana.

-Necesito que le quites los pantalones y limpies la herida con agua limpia para poder aplicarle esta cataplasma, de tal manera que podamos cerrar la herida de su pierna y no existan mas complicaciones; mientras tanto me encargare de darle la poción así como de vigilar su evolución pues no queremos que algo mas le pase al chico-dijo Severus con calma a la vez que con un movimiento de varita enfriaba el antídoto para poder dárselo de beber a Lux, quien era despojado con sumo cuidado de sus pantalones por el castaño.

-¡Guarda silencio, Sei! No es momento de ser posesivo con Lux; comprende que ellos quieren ayudarlo y si no lo hacen así, él puede morir, así que tómalo con calma-dijo King serio y viendo fijamente al chiquillo antes de que este pudiese hacer algún comentario ácido sobre lo que veía, pues en verdad Sei era muy posesivo de su hermano mayor, lo cual a veces podía llegar a ser altamente desesperante.

Así pues tanto Severus como Remus se encargaron de curar a Lux ante los ojos de los ahí presentes, quienes miraban con cierta sorpresa lo cuidadosos que eran ambos y así...

-¡Bueno, ahora tan solo queda esperar! Y vigilar como reacciona ante el antídoto-dijo Severus conjurando un delicada manta -bastante fresca, por cierto- que de inmediato coloco sobre la cintura de Lux, cubriéndolo hasta los pies puesto que desde hacia un rato había sentido la fuerte mirada de Sei así como su desagrado ante el hecho de que su hermano estaba semidesnudo delante de tantos extraños y lo cual resultaba altamente bochornoso así como apabullante.

-¡Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano, señor!-agradeció fervorosamente Sei a Severus mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia hacia el profesor, quien en honor de la verdad no espera ni aquellas palabras ni aquel gesto por parte del chiquillo.

-¡No ha sido nada, muchacho! Por ahora el peligro no ha desaparecido por completo; así que debemos vigilarlo durante las próximas horas por si acaso presenta alguna reacción negativa contra la poción o esta no llegara hacer efecto-dijo Severus seriamente, devolviendo levemente la reverencia de Sei.

-En ese caso¡Quédense! Son bienvenidos a permanecer aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario y si no es molestia ¿Podría pedirle cuide de Lux hasta su recuperación? Creo que es el mas capacitado para hacerlo señor Snape-dijo Amed amablemente sin percatarse de la mirada ligeramente sorprendida que Severus le dirigió luego de escuchar como decía su apellido. 

-¡No tiene que pedirlo, alteza! Cuidare de su guardián hasta que se recupere aunque podrían pasar algunas horas y es posible que Remus y Draco quieran regresar al hotel y refrescarse-dijo Severus con aparente calma aun cuando interiormente sus ideas no dejaban de girar. -¡Snape! La manera en que pronuncio mi apellido, fue extraña, por un instante hubiese jurado que se trataba de Potter pero es absurdo, después de todo ese chico jamás me habría pedido ningún favor pero sin embargo ese ligero tono tan particular solo lo había escuchado en ese gryffindor aunque supongo que la presión por realizar la poción lo mas rápido posible ha hecho que comience a imaginar cosas; porque después de todo hace un año y algo mas de tiempo que nadie sabe nada del "niño que vivió" así que es imposible que un príncipe del desierto y Harry Potter fueran la misma persona ¿O no?-pensaba Severus analizando nuevas perspectivas, que sin saberlo se acercaban mucho a la verdad.

-¡Nosotros nos quedamos junto contigo, Severus!-dijeron a la vez Remus y Draco, tras escuchar la petición de Amed y la respuesta de Snape.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces lo mas conveniente será que comamos algo-sugirió Amed mientras señalaba los alimentos -que gracias a un hechizo de calor previamente lanzado- se mantenían calientes a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

-Entonces es mejor que lo hagamos-dijo Severus mientras se sentaba sobre un cojín desde el cual podía seguir observando a Lux y así estar pendiente del muchacho.

Así pues todos los presentes se sentaron sobre mullidos cojines para poder degustar sus alimentos con tranquilidad y una calmada plática se dio entre ellos...

-¿Crees que Lux se recupere, Severus?-pregunto curioso Draco mientras comía un peculiar plato de arroz y frijoles mas algo que no pudo reconocer pero que tampoco sabia tan mal.

-Sino hay reacciones negativas contra la poción, estoy seguro de que el chico se repondrá, Draco; todo depende de lo fuerte que él sea-dijo Severus con calma, bebiendo un copa de vino tinto algo seco y con un deje agridulce pero que no quitaba en lo absoluto el que fuera exquisito.

-Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, mi hermano es muy fuerte -a pesar de que físicamente luzca delicado- por lo tanto no deberá de complicarse su curación y posterior recuperación-dijo Sei con alegría, sabiendo muy bien lo fuerte que Lux era en realidad y que en gran medida tenia muchísimo que ver con su herencia pues tanto su mamá como el padre de él, eran seres muy especiales, poderosos y fuertes.

-¡OH, que gusto! No me gustaría que le sucediera algo malo a Lux-dijo Draco aliviado tras las palabras de Sei.

-De verdad te agrada mi hermano ¿No es así?-pregunto con sorpresa Sei llevándose algo de comida a la boca, para esto tanto él como Amed se habían deshecho de sus velos, dejando descubiertos sus rostros para el asombro y curiosidad de los magos ingleses, mas ninguno de ellos se había atrevido hacer la pregunta que rondaba sus mentes.

-¡Si! Lux me agrada aunque no se exactamente porque razón; después de todo nunca antes lo había visto, al menos no antes de hoy, y sin embargo hay algo en él que me gusta y espero que eso no te moleste, Sei-respondió Draco sencillo.

-¡No me molesta! Aunque parezca lo contrario es agradable que mi hermano te simpatice-dijo Sei con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios y que hizo brincar sorprendido el corazón de Remus.

-¡Sirius, se parece tanto a Padfoot! Pero eso es absurdo mas esa sonrisa, la soltura y elegancia de sus movimientos, algún rasgo de su rostro como la nariz, labios y ojos azul intenso tan parecidos a zafiros; mas ridícula es la idea que ronda mi cabeza puesto que solo tiene 15 años por lo que con todo y todo su concepción habría de suceder cuando estaba en Azkaban y que yo sepa en los primeros años de su encierro no se le permitieron visitas por lo tanto no solo es imposible tal idea -que Sei sea hijo de Sirius- sino que es una tontería el tan solo pensarlo-se decía Remus extrañado, sin dejar de observar atento a Sei.

-¿Sucede algo? No ha dejado de verme desde hace rato, señor Lupin-dijo Sei con fría calma, viendo como Remus desviaba la mirada con rapidez notándose claramente su vergüenza.

-¡Eh, no por supuesto que no! Es que yo...bueno no he...podido evitar...preguntarme...el ¿Por qué Lux usa media mascara para cubrir su rostro y ustedes no lo hacen?-tartamudeo nervioso Remus no deseando que averiguaran lo que en verdad estaba pensando, por lo que rápidamente había buscado algo con que justificarse, no que no quisiera saber sobre aquello después de todo su curiosidad gryffindor era mucha.

-¡No creo que eso sea algo que le interese, señor Lupin! Ahora si me disculpan tengo algunos pendientes que resolver mientras Lux se recupera-dijo Sei secamente, retirándose de la mesa y de la habitación para el asombro de los magos ingleses.

-¡OH, lo siento¿Dije algo malo o acaso imprudente?-dijo apenado Remus al ver la reacción de Sei.

-¡No, señor Lupin, en lo absoluto! Lo que sucede es que resulta algo delicado hablar sobre la media mascara que Lux utiliza y me temo que tan solo el propio afectado, o sea Lux, podrá aclararle su duda sobre la mascara; para el resto de nosotros -incluyéndome- el asunto es completamente vedado e imposible de comentar por esa razón a Sei no le es fácil hablar y mucho me temo que por evitarlo termino pareciendo muy grosero-dijo con pena Amed.

-¡No lo sabia! Si lo hubiese sabido no habría comentado nada al respecto; después de todo no deseaba incomodar al muchacho-dijo Remus con pesar, mas ante de que alguno pudiera comentar algo mas al respecto, un suave gemido atrajo su atención y el cual provenía de Lux, quien al parecer estaba despertando, finalmente...

-¿Qué me paso¿Dónde me encuentro?-susurro Lux con voz pastosa y seca, mientras intentaba incorporarse pero antes de poder hacerlo por completo fue detenido por una firme mano sobre su torso, que le hizo permanecer sobre el diván.

-¡No se levante, todavía! Déjeme examinarlo para poder asegurarme de que ya se encuentra fuera de peligro-susurro Severus rápidamente, deteniéndolo en su cometido de levantarse.

-¿Quién es usted¿Le conozco?-cuestiono Lux confundido.

-¡Me temo que aun no me conoce, joven! Mi nombre es Severus Snape, soy mago y maestro en pociones, vengo de Inglaterra junto con mis acompañantes-explico Severus con prontitud, viendo como un brillo de reconocimiento iba apareciendo en los ojos de Lux.

-¡OH, ya recuerdo! Y Amed ¿Cómo se encuentra¿Esta bien, a salvo?-pregunto Lux preocupado, tratando de levantarse, mas Snape se lo impedía con firmeza.

-¡Estoy bien, Lux; a decir verdad, perfectamente!-respondió el príncipe, acercándose hasta su guardián, quien al verlo yació visiblemente relajado y permitió que Snape pudiera examinarlo como era su propósito.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi guardián?-pregunto Amed curioso, al ver la mirada sorprendida de Severus.

-Para mi sorpresa se encuentra ¡Perfectamente bien! Es mas me atrevería a decir que no tiene rastro alguno del veneno en su sangre, pues según mi examen eso es lo que indica; lo cual es absurdo, puesto que al menos debería presentar algún mínimo indicio del mismo pero no logro localizarlo, casi como si nunca hubiera existido y ninguna poción por buena que fuera puede lograr que el veneno desaparezca, ya que solo pueden aliviar el malestar provocado-dijo Severus confundido sin dejar de examinar al muchacho, buscando algo que le permitiera comprender esta situación, pues si algo detestaba era el hecho de estar pasando algo por alto ya que eso era una afrenta a su sagacidad.

-¡Seria mejor sino se quebrara la cabeza, Snape! Anteriormente le mencione que Lux, es alguien muy especial y no encontrar rastro de veneno es quizás una de sus peculiaridades-dijo Amed con calma.

-Pero es que ¡Simplemente eso es imposible! no se puede borrar algo como eso-dijo Severus sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-El veneno que los hombre de Jamir utilizaron, no me es del todo desconocido, ya que no ha sido la primera vez que he estado en contacto con la cicuta, señor Snape; y por esa misma razón mi cuerpo ha desarrollado -por decirlo de alguna manera- una forma de eliminarlo eficazmente de mi sistema pues debe saberlo entre mas contacto tenemos con el mismo veneno el cuerpo crea resistencias pero a largo tiempo pueden volverse en contra de uno, y otra exposición al veneno en una muerte segura; mas sino existen tales resistencias, no importara que te vuelvas a exponer y así no ya no será letal; razón por la cual y siendo un guardián es motivo para que no localice residuos en mí-dijo Lux con calma, mientras se incorporaba a medias puesto que solo se levanto de la cintura para arriba.

-Jamás había escuchado algo semejante ¿Cómo es posible que suceda eso?-pregunto Severus intrigado.

-¡Vamos, Severus, no atosigues al muchacho! Admito que es algo extraño, pero tampoco es para tanto; además Lux debe de descansar pues aun cuando este bien y fuera de peligro es mejor que se reponga por completo-dijo Remus.

-Me doy cuenta de que conoce mi nombre pero ¿Quién es usted? Se el nombre del profesor Snape -puesto que se presento- mas desconozco el suyo y el del chico rubio; mas por lo que oigo ustedes saben quien soy yo-dijo Lux curioso.

-¡Disculpa! Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, también soy mago, vengo de Inglaterra y daré clases de DCAO en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, lo mismo que Severus-se presento Remus mientras estrechaba la mano de Lux.

-¡Y yo soy Draco Lucio Malfoy Black! Mago y estudiante de séptimo año en Hogwarts-dijo con rapidez Draco, haciendo a un lado -con un ligero empujón- a Remus para poder estrechar la mano del chico.

-Pues como ya lo saben ¡Yo soy Lux! Guardián principal del príncipe Amed-dijo Lux con una sonrisa, estrechando afectuosamente la blanca mano de Draco, quien pareciera no querer soltar la suya propia.

-¿Tan solo Lux¿Por qué parece haber secretos alrededor suyo? Pues me da la impresión de que nadie quiere hablar mas de la cuenta sobre usted, joven-dijo Severus con acidez consiguiendo con eso que tanto Remus como Draco le vieran con malos ojos, o sea, querían fulminarlo por imprudente pero al parecer su acidez no afecto en lo absoluto a Lux.

-¡Porque así es! Hay muchos secretos a mi alrededor, profesor y me temo mucho que no hay nadie en esta habitación que los conozca todos; por lo que tendría que preguntarles a todos y cada uno de los presentes y aun así no sabría ni la cuarta parte acerca de mí, es mas ahora que lo pienso solo mi hermano Sei, conoce mis secretos, pero él nunca dirá nada sin mi consentimiento primero. En cuanto a mi nombre ¡Es solo Lux, por el momento! El resto es parte de los secretos, señor Snape, además considero que cada quien tiene derecho a tener sus correspondientes secretos o es que ¿Acaso usted no los tiene?-dijo Lux tranquilo, viendo con fijeza al profesor, quien se vio en la necesidad de apartar la mirada pues tenía la extraña sensación de que el joven podría ver hasta su alma.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Sei? Es raro que no este revoloteando por aquí y más si estoy herido ¡Es muy sobreprotector! Y eso que es el menor, en donde fuera el mayor definitivamente no se separaría de mí-dijo Lux curioso, recorriendo con sus ojos azul zafiro, la habitación en busca de su hermanito.

-¡Mucho me temo que se molesto por una indiscreción mía y se retiro!-dijo apenado Remus.

-¿Qué clase de indiscreción, señor Lupin? No se preocupe puede decirme, no me molestare si acaso lo piensa-dijo Lux extrañado al ver el nerviosismo del castaño.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que: sentí un poco de curiosidad al ver que usa una media mascara pero ni el príncipe Amed, ni el joven Sei, lo hacen; que no pude evitar cuestionar acerca de tal motivo-dijo avergonzado Remus.

-¡Ah si que eso fue! Puedo imaginarme la reacción de mi hermano, la cual no ha debido de ser muy amable dada su vergüenza, pero no se preocupe siempre reacciona así cuando comentan sobre la mascara ya que es difícil para Sei explicar el motivo de esta en mí; más si siente curiosidad, podría explicarle la razón de que use una y ni Amed, ni Sei lo hagan-ofreció suavemente Lux.

-¡Siendo honesto, me gustaría saberlo!-respondió Remus curioso.

-Uso una mascara, bueno media en realidad, porque tiene la misma función que los velos en las mujeres; quizás no lo sepan pero de acuerdo a nuestras leyes, ninguna mujer puede mostrar su rostro hasta el día de su boda y aquel que será su marido como prueba de su virtud, después si el marido lo consciente podrá desprenderse del velo, pero nunca antes de su matrimonio; ya que eso establece no solo su virtud, sino también su pureza e incluso su fertilidad o algo así, es un tanto complicado de explicar sin entrar en tecnicismos. Bueno el hecho es que mi mascara cumple en mismo rol que el velo en una mujer y como me negué a usar un velo, ya que me vería en la necesidad de comer aparte de Amed /a quien debo vigilar, por ser mi obligación/ y eso no puedo permitírmelo, se acordó utilizar una media mascara en vez del velo, debido principalmente a que soy fértil, señor Lupin; es por esa razón que ni Sei, ni Amed, ni nadie más habla acerca de mi mascara-dijo Lux con calma, viendo las caras sorprendidas de Severus y Remus, así como la confundida de Draco pero antes de que alguno pudiese hacer algún comentario al respecto.

-¡Lux, despertaste, hermano¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti!-exclamo Sei, entrando precipitadamente en la habitación, para de inmediato echársele encima al joven en el diván, quien a duras penas puedo evitar que ambos terminaran en el piso debido al impulso del jovencito.

-¡No seas tan efusivo, Sei! Casi me tiras, hermano-susurro en cariñoso regaño Lux, abrazando a su hermano.

-¡OH, lo siento, no fue mi intención! Pero es que estaba tan preocupado por ti, así que nunca más vuelvas hacerlo ¿Quieres?-dijo con un reproche Sei.

-¡Sabes bien que eso es algo que no puedo prometer del todo! Mientras Jamir este detrás de su alteza, el príncipe Amed, será mi deber salvaguardarlo de cualquier peligro incluso a costa de mi vida-dijo seriamente Lux.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade como los anteriores, como ven de nuevo sin canción, es que ninguna pegaba con este capitulo, ni modo. Discúlpenme por la tardanza pero no lo he podido evitar, lo siento. Ahora si les dejo la lista de quienes me escribieron en este tiempo a pesar de mi tardanza. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Nos vemos en febrero, lean la posdata.

Yo Artemisa 

PD: según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización - en el mes de febrero, exactamente por ahí de la cuarta semana es decir, actualizaciones después del día 20 al 30, dentro de alguno de esos días será la próxima subida-o sea el primero en subir será el que mas reviews tenga y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al ultimo, pero eso si todos se actualizaran dentro de esa semana, solo el orden variara.

Luzy Snape. 


	8. Chapter 8 conversaciones y enfrentamient

CorazСn de sombra y luz.

Capitulo 8: Conversaciones y enfrentamientos.

-║Lux, despertaste, hermano! ║Estaba tan preocupado por ti!-exclamo Sei, entrando precipitadamente en la habitaciСn, para de inmediato echАrsele encima al joven en el divАn, quien a duras penas puedo evitar que ambos terminaran en el piso debido al impulso del jovencito.

-║No seas tan efusivo, Sei! Casi me tiras, hermano-susurro en cariЯoso regaЯo Lux, abrazando a su hermano.

-║OH, lo siento, no fue mi intenciСn! Pero es que estaba tan preocupado por ti, asМ que nunca mАs vuelvas hacerlo ©Quieres?-dijo con un reproche Sei.

-║Sabes bien que eso es algo que no puedo prometer del todo! Mientras Jamir este detrАs de su alteza, el prМncipe Amed, serА mi deber salvaguardarlo de cualquier peligro incluso a costa de mi vida-dijo seriamente Lux para la completa exasperaciСn de su hermano menor.

-©Sabes que no eres el Зnico guardiАn? Hay 39 hombres mАs que lo protegen asМ que dime ©Por quИ tienes que ser tЗ, quien se exponga mАs y resulte herido en consecuencia? AdemАs de que siempre estas con el prМncipe Amed y yo ©QuИ? No cuento para nada ©verdad?-dijo Sei indignado.

-║TЗ eres mi hermanito menor! Y eso ni siquiera un prМncipe lo puede cambiar pero tengo obligaciones, lo cual no puedo olvidar y cuidar de Amed es parte de ellas; ademАs es cierto que hay 39 guardias mas pero yo soy el primero de todos ellos, aparte de que ir por una ciudad con todo el grupo seria muy llamativo por eso solo voy yo, mas no significa que no me cuide, por supuesto que lo hago-dijo Lux con calma.

-║Si, ya lo se! Aunque no es justo que te arriesgues por alguien como el prМncipe puesto que a cada momento se pone en peligro y tЗ, terminaras mal parado-dijo Sei, apartАndose del lado de Lux, un poco molesto.

-Disculpen por interrumpir pero ©PodrМa alguien mostrarnos la salida? Al ser trasladados no estoy seguro de donde no encontramos y ya es tarde, asМ que debemos volver a nuestro hotel-dijo Severus interviniendo antes de que Lux respondiera a Sei, pues se estaba dando cuenta de que el chico era muy terco, recordАndole ese aferrarse a cosas absurdas o ridМculas, a cierto chucho -del que no deseaba acordarse- a tal grado que era como estarlo escuchando y eso le desesperaba muchМsimo.

-║Yo les llevare a su hotel, seЯor Snape!-dijo Lux levantАndose lentamente de su lugar y al hacerlo la manta que le cubrМa cayo, dejando al descubierto, su cuerpo semidesnudo por lo que al darse cuenta del detalle un rАpido rubor cubriС sus mejillas por completo, avergonzando asМ que de prisa busco su ropa para poder vestirse, ocultАndose detrАs de un biombo para hacerlo.

-Es muy tМmido ©No es asМ?-dijo Remus sorprendido por el comportamiento del chico.

-©Y como no serlo? TratАndose de un chico fИrtil, se puede decir que es tan virtuoso como una mujer o tal vez hasta mАs que una, pues son muy pocos hombres que cuentan con la condiciСn de fertilidad-dijo Amed calmado.

-©CondiciСn de fertilidad? ©QuИ significa eso, exactamente? Es que son extraЯas esas palabras, jamАs antes habМa escuchado de un hombre fИrtil-dijo curioso Draco.

-║Eso es sencillo de explicar! Solo necesito decirte que no requiero de una pociСn para quedar embarazado, si es que mi futura pareja resulta ser un hombre ©Ahora si, no vamos?-dijo Lux, saliendo de detrАs del biombo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-║No puedes ir a ningЗn lado, Lux! Estas recuperАndote de un ataque, asМ que no recomendable que salgas-dijo Sei, interponiИndose entre su hermano y los tres magos ingleses.

-║Sei, despreocupare por favor! No me pasara nada; ademАs solo su alteza y yo podemos usar el traslador puesto que esta conectado a nuestras auras mАgicas, por lo que nadie mas puede llevarlos de vuelta y si piensas que Amed lo harА, ║Estas equivocado! Porque entonces tendrМa que acompaЯarlos irremediablemente pues no pudo dejarlo solo y sin escolta; y hacerle cambios al traslador implicarМa que estuviesen hasta maЯana y no creo que ellos quieran esperar tanto tiempo ©cierto?-dijo Lux como si nada.

-La verdad nos gustarМa descansar, ya que el dМa de hoy a sido realmente pesado-dijo Remus con calma pues no le gustaba del todo la mirada frМa que Sei lanzaba en su direcciСn.

-║Has lo que quieras!-exclamo molesto el chico mientras salМa de la habitaciСn dando un portazo.

-║Como odio cuando se porta asМ! Pero solo tiene 15 aЯos y todo su mundo es un caos por si solo, no necesita ayuda para eso ©Nos vamos?-dijo Lux exasperado por el comportamiento de su hermanito a la vez que le restaba importancia pues sabia bien lo que era ser adolescente y mas en el caso de Sei.

-║Por supuesto!-respondieron los tres magos ingleses.

-║Lux, espera!-llamo Amed deteniendo a su guardiАn antes de que tomara el traslador.

-©QuИ sucede, alteza?-pregunto extraЯado Lux, volteando hacia su prМncipe, quien solo se limito a verlo intensamente con sus azules ojos.

-║Comprendo, eso harИ!-susurro Lux en voz muy baja y que solo Remus pudo escuchar para los demАs fue como sino hablase.

AsМ que luego de eso los cuatro, se trasladaron de nueva cuenta hacia el mismo lugar del cual habМan partido algunas horas atrАs...

-║Muchas gracias por su ayuda, con su permiso nosotros nos retiramos!-dijo Severus formalmente mientras se despedМa del muchacho.

-║Por favor, espere un momento! Necesito decirles algo... el prМncipe Amed, manda decir que le gustarМa seguir en contacto con todos ustedes, por lo que si estАn de acuerdo maЯana les espera en el museo del prado frente al cuadro de la maja desnuda a las 11 AM-dijo Lux, aferrАndose al brazo de Severus antes de que pudiera marcharse, aunque inmediatamente despuИs lo soltС, una vez que termino de dar el mensaje tampoco querМa que se fuera a molestar el profesor.

-©Por quИ querrМa seguir viИndonos?-cuestiono Severus, extraЯado.

-║No estoy seguro del todo pero supongo que es porque los considera interesantes! AdemАs de que es probable que el hecho de que van a Hogwarts es otro incentivo mas para conocerlos, su alteza querrА saber un poco mas acerca de ese colegio, seЯor Snape-dijo Lux como si nada.

-©VendrМas con el prМncipe, Lux?-cuestiono Draco interesado, al guardiАn.

-║Por supuesto! Soy su guardiАn, aunque claro que no intervendrМa a menos que el prМncipe lo solicitara-dijo Lux tranquilo.

-Es algo repentina esta invitaciСn del parte del prМncipe Amed, asМ creo que lo mas conveniente es que lo pensemos y por eso no podemos dar una respuesta todavМa pero si decidimos seguir en contacto maЯana en el museo nos veremos tal como lo ha solicitado su alteza, en el lugar y hora antes dichas-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Entonces se lo harИ saber al prМncipe, nos veremos-se despidiС Lux, antes de desaparecer.

Al dМa siguiente por extraЯo que pareciera el prМncipe Amed, Lux, asМ como Sei y un cuarto hombre -del que solo supieron era un guardiАn pero no su nombre, eso era un misterio- se reunieron con los tres magos ingleses, aunque Severus no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero entre Remus y Draco le habМan convencido sin muchos problemas de volver a ver a su majestad, por lo luego de esa reuniСn muchas mas le siguieron, siendo raro el tiempo en que los siete no se encontraran juntos por lo que un dМa de esos y antes de emprender el viaje al colegio de magia...

-Severus ©Podemos hablar?-dijo Remus seriamente tras aparecerse en el lobby del hotel, luego de otra reuniСn con Amed y compaЯМa.

-║Draco, ve subiendo a la habitaciСn! Ahora te alcanzamos-dijo Severus, despidiendo rАpidamente a su ahijado, a quien no le quedo de otra mas que obedecer a pesar de sentir curiosidad por saber de que hablarМan esos dos, pero una mirada de su padrino fue suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de opiniСn y ponerse en marchar hacia su cuarto.

-║Ya se marcho! ©QuИ quieres decirme, Remus?-pregunto Severus intrigado.

-©Podemos sentarnos ahМ?-seЯalo el castaЯo unos sillones en el lobby.

-║Por supuesto! ©Y bien?-pregunto Severus una vez, sentados.

-Estos dМas que hemos compartido con el prМncipe Amed y los demАs ©No has notado algo peculiar en ellos?-dijo Remus con calma.

-©Algo peculiar? ©CСmo que?-dijo Severus confundido pues no sabМa a que podМa referirse el castaЯo.

-Supongo por tus preguntas que no lo has notado aun; aunque en realidad eso no importa, despuИs de todo sino fuera por mis sentidos de licАntropo es posible que tampoco me hubiese percatado de ese hecho, porque en realidad sino fuera por mi licantropМa no me habrМa dado cuenta de que Amed es ║Harry!-dijo Remus sin perder la calma, aunque su voz sonС algo mas fuerte al decir el nombre del moreno ojiverde.

-©Queee? ©De que estas hablando, Remus?-cuestiono Severus sorprendido.

-║Pues de eso: que el prМncipe Amed es Harry Potter, Severus! Su olor, sus movimientos -aunque mas fluidos y elegantes- su aura mАgica son exactos a los de mi cachorro-dijo Remus tranquilo puesto que no deseaba a traer la atenciСn de los demАs huИspedes.

-©Estas seguro de eso? ©De que se trata de Potter?-pregunto Severus, viendo asentir convencido al castaЯo-Entonces si es Potter ©Por quИ se oculta tras otra identidad? ©No serА que estas equivocado, Remus?-dijo Severus dudoso, no tan convencido de las palabras del castaЯo pues la verdad eran difМciles de aceptar y mas aun de creer.

-║No creo estarlo! DespuИs de todo ya te lo dije su aroma, su magia, todo su ser son idИnticos a los de Harry, por eso no tengo dudas de que Amed es mi cachorro; aun cuando el prМncipe trate de disimularlo muy bien, e incluso intenta ocultar su aroma con perfumes exСticos pero no consigue engaЯarme del todo pero igual que tЗ no he logrado encontrar una razСn para esconderse bajo otra identidad; asМ que tendrАs que ayudarme a que lo admita o sea ║Que es Harry Potter!-dijo Remus con firmeza.

-©Lo dices en serio?-el lupino asintiС- ║Bueno, que remedio! Aunque por ahora serА mejor no decМrselo ni a Draco, ni a nadie especialmente ha Albus, al menos hasta que comprobemos que se trata de Potter, pues podrМa ser que este bajo algЗn hechizo o con perdida de memoria y conociendo al viejo es capaz de darle un susto tal que Potter se recupera o de plano empeora y como por ahora no le hace daЯo a nadie esta farsa, la dejaremos correr hasta que yo mismo confirme tus sospechas y si lo que dices es verdad y se trata del hijo de James, entonces harИ algo para que muestre su identidad verdadera ©Estas de acuerdo, Remus?-dijo Severus con calma, viendo asentir a su compaЯero de manera afirmativa.

-Entonces eso haremos, por ahora no haremos nada hasta estar seguros de que se trata de Potter y una vez que lo confirmemos: planearemos nuestro siguiente movimiento; asМ que creo que lo mas conveniente es que regresemos a nuestra habitaciСn Draco debe de estar desesperado por la tardanza-sugiriС Severus con calma mientras se incorporaba de su lugar, ofreciИndole un mano a Remus para ayudarle a levantarse, notando que aun habМa algo rondado la mente del castaЯo.

-©Aun te preocupa algo, Remus?-dijo Severus intrigado por la actitud pensativa de su pareja.

-║Son cosas mМas, Severus! QuizАs no tengan importancia pero... hay algo extraЯo en Lux, su hermano Sei y el otro custodio del prМncipe, mas hay algo en ellos tres que me pone suspicaz, no sabrМa exactamente explicarte-dijo Remus pensativo.

-©Sientes algo "malo" hacia alguno de ellos?-pregunto sutilmente Severus, sin dejar de estar intrigado.

-Esa es la cuestiСn, ║No se que es lo que siento! No se si es bueno o malo, pero es una cierta precauciСn hacia Lux, es como si... mi parte licana estuviera en alerta ante la presencia de ese chico pero no de manera desagradable por el contrario es muy ©Placentera? Es casi como un estado de dicha, de bienestar que pocas veces he sentido; es muy confuso de explicar, ni yo mismo me entiendo-dijo Remus confundido.

-Y con los otros dos ©QuИ sientes, Remus?-pregunto Severus con algo de preocupaciСn ante las palabras de su pareja, pues en verdad se le hacМan extraЯas.

-║Es aun mas confuso! Hay algo en Sei y ese guardiАn que me recuerdan a ... ║OlvМdalo, es absurdo solo pensarlo!-exclamo Remus un tanto alterado.

-©A quien? ©En quien piensas como para ponerte asМ?-dijo Severus sacando de onda.

-║No te vayas a molestar, por favor, Severus! Pero Sei y el guardiАn, especialmente Sei, -puesto que al chico le he visto sin su tЗnica-me recuerdan a Sirius; el chico es tan parecido a Padfoot, como no tienes idea y eso me confunde pues simple y sencillamente no me salen las cuentas de su concepciСn, ademАs que no se con quien lo pudo tener pues Paddy nunca me dijo algo al respecto-dio Remus con pena.

-║A Black! ©Te recuerdan a Black? Pero el chucho esta "muerto" ©CСmo pueden confundirte?-dijo Severus con algo de molestia tratando de mantener la calma pues el solo hecho de oМr hablar de Sirius le hervМa la sangre pues muy en el fondo no podМa evitar sentir celos hacia Remus pues sabia de la relaciСn tan estrecha que el chucho y su lobito habМan llevado, y aun cuando estaba seguro de que Remus solamente le amaba a Иl, siempre habМa tenido duda con respecto a los sentimientos de Black hacia su lobo, pues casi podМa asegurar que no solo se trataba de una simple amistad y el animago estaba enamorado de su Remus, a pesar de que su lobito siempre habМa jurado que el chucho estaba enamorado de alguien mas pero como eso nunca lo pudo confirmar, se habМa quedado con aquella duda con respecto a los sentimientos de Black por su castaЯo, despuИs de todo aquel reencuentro entre ambos merodeadores -en un tercer aЯo escolar- habМa resultado muy emotivo como para que solo hubiese simple amistad y quizАs hubiese algo mas ©O no?.

-║Eso es lo mas extraЯo y lo que no comprendo! Pero Sei se parece muchМsimo en fМsico a Sirius, cuando Иramos jСvenes ©Acaso no lo notaste? AdemАs hay muchas similitudes con Padfoot, como su manera de andar, sus elegantes movimientos, su testarudez, su arrogancia, su ego, sus tonterМas, en fin varias cosas y eso es lo que me confunde. Del guardiАn solo puedo decir que hay algo en su aroma que me hace pensar en Paddy, pero no lo puedo asegurar puesto que no lo he visto mucho ya que casi siempre solo Lux y Sei junto con Amed son los que se reЗnen con nosotros, aunque Зltimamente ese guardiАn tambiИn se esta reuniendo con nosotros pero no lo suficiente como para que mis sentidos de lobo puedan estar 100 seguros de esta situaciСn-dijo Remus un tanto cansado.

Luego de esa conversaciСn Remus y Severus empezaron a tratar de encontrar la verdad sobre el prМncipe Amed y sus guardias, ya que si era Harry tenМan que informАrselo a Dumblodore y el resto de la orden pero de momento nada habМan logrado confirmar, pues aunque habМan marcadas similitudes entre el prМncipe y el ojiverde, no era fАcil asegurar que fuesen la misma persona pues cuando pensaban que el primero era el segundo, salМa con algo diferente que les hacia volver a dudar entre si, si o no.

-║Es mas complicado de lo que habМa pensado, Remus! Cualquiera creerМa que todo esto seria sencillo de demostrar que es Potter, pero no ha sido asМ; al contrario es mas complicado pues por un lado parecieran estarse protegiendo para que no descubramos nada sobre ellos y por el otro, salen con cosas tan distintas a Potter o Black que es difМcil estar 100 seguros de su identidad-dijo Severus exasperado.

-║Lo se, cariЯo! Son aun mismo tiempo muy abiertos pero muy cerrados, tambiИn; como si nos mostraran lo que quisiИramos saber y ver mas tampoco lo hacen totalmente, la verdad es que no se que pensar sobre todo porque el Зnico que pareciera no ocultar nada es Lux y es del que menos podemos averiguar-dijo Remus con calma.

-Esperemos que una vez que estemos en Hogwarts, bajen la guardia y asМ averigЭemos ©QuiИnes son en verdad? Pues una vez que los llevemos hasta nuestros terrenos, como lo es el colegio, dudo mucho que puedan continuar manteniendo sus secretos, ya que en este sitio tienen la ventaja puesto que pueden evadirnos pero una vez en el castillo no podrАn continuar haciИndolo ya que ahМ no hay muchos lugares hacia donde o por donde correr y si los saben, entonces confirmaran que son Potter y -quizАs- Black-dijo Severus con decisiСn.

-Supongo que eso haremos, aunque quizАs deberМamos decirle a Draco ya que se esta apegando mucho a Lux y tambiИn a Amed por lo que podrМa sentirse traicionado si resultan no ser quienes dicen-dijo Remus preocupado viendo como el rubio se divertМa con el prМncipe y su guardiАn.

-║Ya lo se! Pero no tengo valor para decirle de nuestras sospechas pues de hacerlo las dudas lo invadirМan y desde la muerte de Narcisa y nuestras sospechas de lo que le sucediС no habМa vuelto a sonreМr, hasta que los conociС; por eso no me atrevo a desilusionarlo, porque si es Potter recuerda que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos. Aunque eso hace aun mАs incomprensible su "amistad" en este momento, Remus-dijo Severus con algo de preocupaciСn aunque sin perder la calma.

-║Tienes razСn! Draco es feliz y eso se debe a ellos, decirle que a la mejor no son quienes dicen, lo entristecerМa de nuevo asМ que lo dejaremos -de momento- asМ, al menos hasta tener pruebas de su identidad. AdemАs por ahora no hacen ningЗn daЯo y sin querer estАn ayudando mucho a tu ahijado-dijo Remus resignando a esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario pero estarМan al pendiente por si acaso.

Mientras tanto Draco junto al prМncipe Amed y compaЯМa charlaban de manera tranquila, al menos asМ era hasta que Sei vio como el rubio deslizaba suavemente su pАlida mano sobre la mano de su hermano, entrelazando los dedos.

-©QUIиN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA TOCAR A MI HERMANO?-grito Sei molesto y celoso, separando bruscamente al rubio del lado de Lux y con tan brusco movimiento ambos cayeron al suelo irremediablemente, aunque eso muy poco le importo al chico que de inmediato se fue sobre Draco, golpeАndole.

-║Basta Sei, deja a Draco en paz!-dijo enИrgicamente Lux separando a ambos chicos, antes de que siguieran golpeАndose pues el rubio habМa comenzado a responder el ataque de su hermano asМ que en verdad se estaban dando bien duro los dos.

-©Te encuentras bien, Draco?-pregunto Remus preocupado mientras ayudaba a incorporarse al chico y evaluaba los daЯos que presentaba, los cuales no parecМan ser muy serios, un labio roto, un ojo morado, quizАs algunas magulladuras en el resto del cuerpo pero que la ropa le impedМa observar, asi que no se preocupo tanto, aunque no le gusto en lo absoluto que Sei, golpeara a su segundo cachorro, eso era una enorme afrenta para su lobo, el que por cierto le estaba costando horrores mantener a raya, pues su bestia interior deseaba saltarle a la yugular al mocoso aquel que se habМa atrevido a lastimar a su cachorro.

-║Estoy bien, Remus o lo estarИ luego de que Severus me de una de sus pociones!-dijo Draco aceptando la mano del castaЯo para poder levantarse pero al hacerlo un pequeЯo gemido escapo por entre sus labios, deslizando sin darse cuenta una de sus manos hacia su costado izquierdo puesto que una repentina punzada de dolor lo habМa atacado al incorporarse y con tal movimiento la sobreprotecciСn del licАntropo no tardo en ser manifiesta.

-©CсMO TE ATREVISTE A LASTIMAR A MI CACHORRO?-rugiС/grito Remus furioso, agarrando por la solapa de la tЗnica a Sei, sacudiИndole bruscamente.

-║Remus, no ha sido tan grave; dИjalo por favor!-dijo Draco angustiado de que el licАntropo pudiese competer algo de lo que mas tarde se pudiera arrepentir, pero lamentablemente el castaЯo no le prestaba la mas mМnima atenciСn, pues estaba enfocado en tratar de "destruir" a quien habМa herido a su cachorro.

-║Ya Basta; no voy a dejar que lastime a mi hermano, ni siquiera por Draco! Y esto me va a doler mas a mМ -pues no me gusta ser violento- que ha usted pero es necesario-dijo Lux con decisiСn y firmeza mientras que con una rapidez extraordinaria ataba las muЯecas del castaЯo con una finМsima cadena de plata, tan delgada y delicada que bien habrМa pasado por un brillante listСn, jalando la atadura fuertemente para que apretara lo mas posible, provocando dolor al licАntropo, quien ante el mismo soltС irremediablemente a Sei, el cual habМa comenzado a ponerse azul por la falta de aire en sus pulmones pero al ser liberado de inmediato empezС a respirar agitado tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

-║LlevАte al prМncipe Amed y a mi hermano! Yo me encargo de lo demАs ║Ahora!-ordeno Lux molesto al otro guardiАn y sin dejar en ningЗn momento de sujetar a Remus -a pesar de saber que le hacia daЯo- pues el lobo estaba tan furioso que a pesar de su dolor aun trataba de llegar a Sei para destrozarlo, asi como Lux se habМa convertido en su segunda victima para su destrucciСn.

Mas Lux no tuvo que repetir la orden, en menos de tres segundos, el guardiАn tomo a Sei y Amed por un brazo a cada uno sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, desapareciС con ambos de ese lugar; tras lo cual Remus fue finalmente liberado aunque es no impidiС que las muЯecas del licano presentaran una ligera quemadura sobre la piel a pesar de la ropa debido al contacto con la cadena de plata.

-║Lo lamento mucho, Draco y seЯor Lupin; de verdad me siento muy apenado por lo que ha sucedido! Pero por desgracia Sei es demasiado arrogante, celoso y posesivo, lo cual no es bueno mas no he conseguido que cambie, mas espero que luego de esto empiece a reconsiderar su actitud y sino me voy a encargar de que lo haga; por cierto va ha necesitar esto, seЯor Snape para poder curarlos-dijo Lux mientras extraМa de sus ropas dos pequeЯos frascos que aventС a Severus, quien se vio forzado atraparlos en el aire para evitar que se rompieran.

-©QuИ son?-pregunto curioso Severus al ver los frasquitos y de los cuales no podМa asegurar su contenido pues nunca antes habМa visto algo como lo que contenМa.

-║En realidad no importa, no es veneno si se lo pregunta! Use el primero -frasco verde- para la pociСn que normalmente utiliza para golpes, magulladuras, quemaduras y huesos rotos, eso ayudara a Draco y el segundo -frasco blanco- agrИgueselo a la pociСn matalobos en la prСxima transformaciСn del seЯor Lupin, eso la harА mas soportable ademАs de curar sus quemaduras porque la primera pociСn solo aliviara un poco la molestia pues su sanaciСn serА hasta la transformaciСn en que como lobo su sistema este mas fuerte, ahora como hombre tan solo conseguirА alivio pero no ser curado; ahora me voy, tengo que hablar seriamente con mi hermano, permiso-dijo Lux con tranquilidad, desapareciИndose antes de que los tres magos pudiesen responder.

Y asМ...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade como los anteriores, como ven de nuevo sin canciСn, es que ninguna pegaba con este capitulo, ni modo. Siento mucho lo que he tardado en actualizar -pero es que no habido muchos reviews, aunque si lecturas y por eso vuelvo a retomar este fic, aparte de no haber tenido mucha inspiraciСn no solo para esta historia sino tambiИn para otras-por lo que espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo; en el prСximo sabremos de la charla que Lux tendrА con su familia y que revelaran muchas cosas entre ellas ©CСmo es que Amed es Harry? ©QuiИn es el guardiАn misterioso y si las sospechas de Remus son correctas respecto al mismo? Asi como ©QuiИn es Sei y cual es su historia? Estas son las ideas generales para el prСximo capitulo que espero les agrade, asi que dejen un comentario -aunque sea pequeЯito y un hola- para saber si alguien esta esperando este fic, gracias nos vemos el prСximo mes.

Luzy Snape. 


	9. Revelaciones I

CorazСn de sombra y luz

Capitulo 9: Revelaciones I.

-║Lo lamento mucho, Draco y seЯor Lupin; de verdad me siento muy apenado por lo que ha sucedido! Pero por desgracia Sei es demasiado arrogante, celoso y posesivo, lo cual no es bueno mas no he conseguido que cambie, mas espero que luego de esto empiece a reconsiderar su actitud y sino me voy a encargar de que lo haga; por cierto va ha necesitar esto, seЯor Snape para poder curarlos-dijo Lux mientras extraМa de sus ropas dos pequeЯos frascos que aventС a Severus, quien se vio forzado atraparlos en el aire para evitar que se rompieran.

-©QuИ son?-pregunto curioso Severus al ver los frasquitos y de los cuales no podМa asegurar su contenido pues nunca antes habМa visto algo como lo que contenМa.

-║En realidad no importa, no es veneno si se lo pregunta! Use el primero -frasco verde- para la pociСn que normalmente utiliza para golpes, magulladuras, quemaduras y huesos rotos, eso ayudara a Draco y el segundo -frasco blanco- agrИgueselo a la pociСn matalobos en la prСxima transformaciСn del seЯor Lupin, eso la harА mas soportable ademАs de curar sus quemaduras porque la primera pociСn solo aliviara un poco la molestia pues su sanaciСn serА hasta la transformaciСn en que como lobo su sistema este mas fuerte, ahora como hombre tan solo conseguirА alivio pero no ser curado; ahora me voy, tengo que hablar seriamente con mi hermano, permiso-dijo Lux con tranquilidad, desapareciИndose antes de que los tres magos pudiesen responder.

-║Por MerlМn! ©QuИ ha sido todo eso?-dijo Draco sorprendido.

-║No tengo ni la menor idea y tampoco deseo averiguarlo! SerА mejor que vayamos al hotel; tЗ necesitas atenciСn y tambiИn Remus-dijo Severus con calma aunque con algo de preocupaciСn al ver como su ahijado trataba con todas sus fuerzas el aguantar el dolor que sentМa.

-║Esta bien, Severus! ©Crees que los veamos otra vez?-pregunto el rubio sujetАndose el costado herido, ahogando a la vez un gemido de dolor pues no querМa preocupar a su padrino y menos aun molestar al licАntropo pues en verdad le habМa "asustado" el verlo enfurecer, ya que nunca antes habМa visto perder el control al castaЯo teniИndolo por alguien realmente tranquilo y calmado pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que era un lobo, al menos en parte, y por lo tanto podМa ser peligroso aun cuando jamАs atacarМa alguien que apreciara.

-║Mejor si no los volvemos a ver! Porque no se si pueda controlarme y acabe con lo que he comenzado este dМa-dijo Remus aun enojado mientras inconsciente de ello, sobaba sus lastimadas muЯecas que aun le ardМan casi como si aun estuviesen atadas con aquella cadenita de plata.

-Imagino que es lo mejor por ahora ©Cierto?-Snape y Lupin asintieron- de todas maneras los volveremos a ver en Hogwarts, asМ que puedo esperar hasta entonces-dijo Draco tranquilo.

-En ese caso, es mejor que nos vayamos al hotel; ustedes dos necesitan ser atendidos-dijo Severus con firmeza mientras sujetaba a su ahijado y pareja por sus brazos para poder aparecerse con ellos, pues ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de hacerlo por su propia cuenta, no tardando nada en regresar al hotel en el que se hospedaban.

Por otro lado en la residencia del prМncipe Amed muchas cosas se estaban por revelar en especial porque Lux no se encontraba muy dispuesto a pasar por alto el comportamiento de su hermano en esta ocasiСn...

-Ustedes tres vayan al estudio, vamos hablar muy seriamente pues no voy a tolerar que vuelvan a comportarse asМ sobretodo tЗ, Sei-dijo Lux con seriedad-║Masha, ven un momento!-llamo de inmediato el chico a una de las doncellas.

-©Se le ofrece algo, seЯor Lux?-pregunto servicial la jovencita Аrabe, acercАndose hasta el chico.

-║Dile a King y al resto que ni Amed, ni Sei, ni OriСn van ha estar disponibles en las prСximas horas! Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ellos, asМ que no quiero ninguna clase de interrupciones por lo que si hay algЗn problema que se hagan cargo de resolverlos por su cuenta y tambiИn pide que la comida sea atrasada hasta nuevo aviso; no me gustarМa que se molestaran en cocinar cuando vamos a tardar en comer-dijo Lux con calma, sonriИndole a la jovencita.

-║Como diga, seЯor Lux!-dijo Masha, dando media vuelta para ir a cumplir los pedidos del chico.

-║Bien, ahora que ya me encargue de que no nos molesten, hablemos!-dijo Lux con tranquilidad mientras entraba en el estudio, colocando de inmediato un hechizo de insonorizaciСn y privacМa para no ser molestados por nadie en absoluto.

-║No veo de que tenemos que hablar, Lux! Te estas comportando de una manera muy poco adecuada; ademАs de que pareces olvidar de que yo soy el prМncipe y es tu deber el obedecerme, no el darme ordenes-dijo Amed calmado, sentАndose en un sofА.

-Yo no me olvido de mi papel en todo esto; asМ como tampoco olvido que fueron ciertas circunstancias especiales las que te convirtieron en el prМncipe de Barakat y que gracias a eso la familia Rozan Alrachit Jamet de Rosch no esta desaparecida, lo mismo que gracias a ti, nuestro rey "tu padre" continua con vida a pesar de los intentos de asesinato por parte de Jamir y tan solo por eso, es que te sigo teniendo consideraciСn asМ como paciencia pero lamentablemente pueden llegar agotarla en especial cuando los tres actЗan como lo hacen Зltimamente por lo que no me vengas con tonterМas que vas ha salir mal parado, Harry Potter-dijo Lux sentАndose en el sillСn frente al sofА en donde los tres "acusados" habМan tomado sitio.

-No deberМas decir mi verdadero nombre con tal facilidad ©QuИ tal si alguien te oyera? Se armarМa un escАndalo-dijo Harry despojАndose de su velo asМ como del hechizo glamour que camuflajeaba sus rasgos mas distintivos como sus ojos verdes y su famosa cicatriz en su frente.

-║Por favor, eso es una tonterМa! Todos los guardianes -los 38 mas, aparte de OriСn y yo- saben perfectamente quien eres, asМ como Sei y las doncellas como Masha asМ que no seas ridМculo, Potter-dijo Lux como si nada despojАndose a su vez de su capa para asМ poder estar mas cСmodo pues todo aquello iba para largo.

-En eso el chico esta en lo correcto; todos saben quien eres en realidad y han hecho un juramento inquebrantable de jamАs -bajo ninguna circunstancia, incluso el arriesgo de sus propias vidas- revelar ese hecho, a menos que tЗ lo hagas, Harry-dijo OriСn calmadamente, mientras dejaba al descubierto su rostro ya sin ningЗn hechizo sobre el mismo y por lo tanto sus rasgos pertenecМan a los del "finado" ║Sirius Black!

-║OH, es verdad; ya lo habМa olvidado! Pero aun asМ eso no le da derecho a Lux de hablarme como lo hace o ha decir con tanto desagrado mi apellido, lo que por cierto me molesta muchМsimo-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-║Y tЗ no debes de olvidar que mi hermano es superior a ti; por lo tanto debes obedecerlo asМ como hablarle de forma mas respetuosa, "prМncipe Amed"!-dijo Sei algo molesto, encarando a Harry, luego de quitarse su propio velo, dejando al descubierto un rostro -que como dijo Remus Lupin- era idИntico al de Sirius Black excepto por algunos detalles que le hacМan al mismo tiempo diferente al del animago.

-║No comiences de nuevo, Sei! Deja ya esa actitud tuya, estas consiguiendo enloquecerme con esa posesividad que muestras y que es obvio has heredado de tu padre porque nuestra mamА no era asМ, por lo que es mejor que te tranquilices o me obligaras a tomar medidas en contra tuya; ademАs no tienes porque ponerte de esa manera, asМ como tampoco estuvo bien el que golpearas a Draco hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente; debes aprender a controlarte o un dМa de estos vas a matar ha alguien en serio sobretodo no estuvo bien que lo golpearas si tienes en cuenta que se trata tambiИn de tu hermano, o mas bien medio hermano puesto que son hijos del mismo padre-dijo Lux con desgana mientras veМa seriamente a su hermano menor.

-©QuИ has dicho? ║иl no puede ser mi hermano, es ridМculo!-exclamo Sei extraЯado de las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-║Sei tiene razСn! Draco no puede ser su hermano, porque simple y sencillamente es hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black cuando mucho serian primos pero de ahМ a hermanos es mucho el trecho, Lux-dijo Harry convencido.

-║Que convencido estas, Harry! Pero antes de asegurar nada deberМas de preguntarle ha tu padrino, porque si bien es cierto que Draco es hijo de ese seЯor Malfoy; no es hijo de la seЯora Black sino mas bien de Sirius y por lo tanto es medio hermano de Cygnus-dijo Lux tranquilo.

-©QuИ estas diciendo? ║Es absurdo, desmiente lo que esta diciendo, Sirius! ©Por quИ no es cierto o si?-dijo consternado Harry por las palabras de su guardiАn, extraЯado al ver como su padrino permanecМa en silencio como si estuviese buscando las palabras correctas que decir y asМ no causar mas estragos que los ya provocados por Lux.

-║No es mentira! Draco Malfoy es hijo mМo y de Lucius; siento mucho no habИrtelo dicho antes, Harry pero no es algo que se pueda introducir en una conversaciСn fАcilmente. La verdad es que me sorprende que Lux lo haya averiguado sobretodo porque Draco es idИntico en todo a su mamА o sea, Lucius ©CСmo fue que lo supiste, chico?-pregunto Sirius curioso.

-║Porque tiene sus ojos! QuizАs Draco sea idИntico a su otro papА pero sus ojos son los suyos, Sirius pues a diferencia de Sei /quien los tiene azules/ Draco los tiene grises plateados como sus ojos ademАs de que ambos hijos suyos son muy parecidos en carАcter y personalidad; solo que mi hermano se pasa de tonto pero supongo que conforme madure eso se arreglara-dijo Lux como si nada.

-║AsМ que tiene mis ojos, no lo habМa notado!-murmuro Sirius con grata sorpresa y un cierto orgullo paternal que no paso desapercibido ni a Sei, ni a Harry, quienes de repente se sintieron desplazados en el afecto del moreno mayor.

-Aun con todo lo que dices; se supone que Draco es hijo de tu prima y de Malfoy o al menos eso fue lo que me dejaste creer, Sirius-dijo extraЯado Harry, luego de su shock inicial ante la revelaciСn de Lux y su padrino.

-║En realidad, nunca hice eso Harry! Mas bien lo diste por hecho al ver el Аrbol genealСgico de los Black's pero en verdad como mi nombre estaba borrado y el de Draco se encontraba bajo el de Lucius Malfoy que a su vez estaba a un lado del de Narcisa pero no por ello significa que sea su hijo ademАs de que nunca neguИ que Draco fuese un Black, quizАs de ahМ tu confusiСn-dijo Sirius con calma.

-©Entonces es cierto, ese rubio desabrido es mi hermano, tambiИn?-dijo Cygnus desanimado.

-║Medio hermano en realidad!-corrigiС Sirius.

-Solo por curiosidad ©CuАl de los dos fue la "mamА"; tЗ o Malfoy?-pregunto Harry curioso.

-©Realmente quieres saberlo?-El moreno asintiС- ║Lucius, la mamА de Draco, es Lucius! Aunque el tИrmino correcto seria pА-dijo Sirius como si nada.

-©Por quИ no me dijiste nada antes? Aparte ©CСmo pudiste relacionarte con Malfoy? ║Es un mortifago, ademАs se supone que no aman! Entonces ©CСmo pudiste estar con alguien como Иl?-dijo el ojiverde extraЯado.

-║Es complicado! Pero hace 20 aЯos las cosas eran mucho muy diferentes a como lo son en la actualidad; en primer lugar Dante Abraxas Malfoy no habrМa permitido nuestra relaciСn y por muchМsimo tiempo logro mantenernos separados uno del otro e incluso obligo a Lucius a contraer matrimonio con mi prima Narcisa -desgraciАndoles la vida, al hacerlo- y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que jamАs concebirМan juntos, un hijo, Иl me busco, pues contra todo pronostico ║Un Malfoy SI puede enamorarse siempre y cuando encuentre a su alma gemela! Afortunadamente para mМ, yo lo era; asi que cuando me busco y hablando con Narcisa -pues tampoco querМa lastimarla- juntos concebimos a Draco para que lo que Luc tuvo que ser el pА porque debМa poder probarse que era un Malfoy y eso solo se conseguМa en vientre "materno" asi que fue quien se embarazo -aunque no me habrМa importado a mМ, ser el pА de haber sido necesario- y durante un aЯo fuimos inmensamente felices pero todo acabo con la persecuciСn de Voldemort hacia tus padres, el fidelio, cambio de guardiАn, la traiciСn de Peter, mi desconfianza hacia Remus y Lucius, las muertes de tus padres, mi encierro en Azkaban, y lo que, tЗ conoces Harry, hicieron imposible que dijera que Draco es mi hijo junto con Lucius; solamente tus padres, Remus, Snape y Narcisa sabМan la verdad para el resto del mundo mАgico, Draco Lucio Malfoy Black es hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy incluso asi lo pensС Dante, al que afortunadamente logramos engaЯar pues de otra manera podrМa haber atentado contra la vida de mi dragoncito pero entre que no lo supo y su muerte ║иl esta a salvo! Y eso es lo que me importaba entonces, y en estos aЯos no habМa vuelto a tocar el tema pues es muy doloroso-dijo Sirius triste.

-©Lo quieres, no es asi?-pregunto Cygnus como si nada, aunque en su interior se sentМa apartado de el cariЯo de Sirius.

-║Con todo el corazСn! Es mi hijo y por un estЗpido error, no pude verlo crecer; he estado apartado de Draco y Lucius sin poderlo evitar y pude que incluso no quede un sitio para mМ con ellos aun cuando lo que mas anhelo es volver a su lado para poder amarlos y nunca mas separarnos de nuevo-dijo Sirius con tal anhelo en la voz que lastimo sin saberlo a Sei, quien sin decir nada mas, salio del estudio pues ya no querМa seguМ allМ.

-©QuИ le pasa?-pregunto Sirius confundido tras la salida del chico.

-©No lo entiendes, acaso Sirius? Es tu hijo tambiИn, y tЗ solo hablas de Malfoy; es mas pareciera que solo te interesan ellos, padrino-dijo Harry con calma aunque no pudo evitar que algo de resentimiento impregnara su voz.

-║Por MerlМn! ©CСmo no me di cuenta de eso?-exclamo Sirius avergonzado al percatarse de lo que habМa hecho inconscientemente, por lo que de inmediato trato de ir detrАs de Sei pero antes de siquiera poder dar un paso...

-║Seria mejor que se quedara y hablara con su ahijado! Creo que Harry lo necesita, en cuanto a Sei, yo me puedo encargar pues de nosotros soy quien mas lo conoce y sabrИ que decirle pero a Иl -seЯalando a Harry- apenas lo conozco, asi que no se como anМmalo-dijo Lux como si nada, saliendo detrАs de su hermano, al que no tardo en hallar, pues tampoco era como si estuviese escondido.

-©Te molesta que Draco sea mi hijo? Piensas acaso ©QuИ te quitara el lugar que ocupas en mi corazСn, Harry?-pregunto tentativamente Sirius pues sabia que con su revelaciСn estaba lastimando no solo a Cygnus, sino tambiИn a su ahijado aun cuando no fuera esa su intenciСn.

-║No lo se, Sirius! Es desconcertante el descubrir tan de repente que Draco Malfoy -mi rival jurado en Hogwarts- es tu hijo y no porque piense que me "quitara" tu cariЯo pues se bien que son dos sentires diferentes, pero aun asi es tan extraЯo y mas al agregarle el hecho de que en este tiempo he conocido una "cara" de Draco que desconocМa y que me gusta... ║Pues no se que pensar o hacer!-exclamo Harry anonadado.

-║Vaya, eso no se me habМa ocurrido! O sea, ©QuiИn pensarМa que estas impresionado con mi dragСn?-dijo burlСn Sirius.

-║No te burles! Pero la verdad es que es tan diferente a como lo recordaba del colegio y el hecho de que antes de "desaparecer" nos hicimos algo asi como "amigos" pues me pone en un dilema de no saber que hacer y ahora con eso de que es tu hijo, pues digamos que no es nada desagradable, es mas se puede decir que puedo llegar a tener sentimientos profundos hacia Draco y espero que no te moleste, Sirius-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-║Claro que no! Me alegrarМa mucho que ambos estuvieran juntos, despuИs de todo ©CСmo no podrМas agradarme? ║Eres Harry Potter, el niЯo que viviС, heredero de una gran fortuna y un poderoso linaje mАgico; ademАs de ser un prМncipe, tambiИn! ©QuИ mАs podrМa desear para Draco? ║Eres todo un estuche de monerМas!-dijo medio burlСn Sirius divertido por la cara que Harry ponМa ante sus palabras.

-║Que convenenciero resultaste, Sirius! ©Es que acaso si no fuera nada de eso no podrМa acercarme a Draco?-dijo Harry con fingida indignaciСn.

-Sabes que nada de eso me importa, aunque a Lucius -por su educaciСn- lamentablemente le interesara saberlo si es que quieres algo con Draco pero aun no teniendo nada de tus "virtudes"; yo te darМa una oportunidad puesto que mi hijo merece poder enamorarse y no verse obligado a contraer matrimonio solo por que es necesario, condenАndose de esa forma a un enlace maldito y poco agradable en donde solo seria desdichado-dijo Sirius serio.

-║Cuanto los ama! Que doloroso ha deber sido todo este tiempo sin estar al lado de Draco y por ende, sin estar junto a Lucius Malfoy; de verdad que nunca lo habМa visto tan triste, ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos en tercer aЯo, aunque en algo tiene razСn a Malfoy padre ║Si que se fijarМa en lo que tengo y en mi posiciСn social! Aun cuando no creo que eso le importe a Draco especialmente no al que he conocido este tiempo, es tan distinto a cuando esta en el colegio y que no sabe que soy Harry Potter, quizАs si lo supiera me verМa de forma distinta pero con todo y todo, en verdad me gustarМa conocerlo y tal vez asi nos lleve hacia algo-pensaba Harry calmado, viendo la seriedad de su padrino.

Mientras tanto con Lux y Cygnus...

-©Quieres dejar de actuar asi, Sei?-dijo Lux tranquilo, viendo el mudo berrinche de su hermano, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados y expresiСn pИtrea en su cara y que ante sus palabras se enfuruЯo aun mas.

-║Por HИcate, eres un niЯo! Y todavМa te enfadas cuando te trato como ha uno ©QuИ es lo que te molesta? ©QuИ Black quiera a tu hermano Draco mАs que a ti o que tambiИn quiera a Harry Potter? PensИ que esta etapa de celos ya la habМamos pasado, luego de que descubrieras que Amed es ahijado de tu padre, pero por lo que veo ║No ha sido asi! ©O es que te molesta el saber que tienes un segundo hermano mayor? Porque Draco tiene 17 y tЗ solo 15, Cygnus-dijo Lux sin perder la calma esperando pacientemente a que su hermano se decidiera hablar, lo cual estaba tomando tiempo pero aun asi tarde o temprano hablarМa, lo conocМa demasiado bien, despuИs de todo era su hermanito y habiИndolo visto nacer asi como crecer ©CСmo no conocerlo? Pues era su familia junto con su padre sobretodo cuando los tres perdieron a su madre, pues la muerte de Amaltea habМa dejado un vaciС inmenso en su esposo e hijos pero en especial en Cygnus que con tan solo seis meses de edad -al momento de la muerte de ella- era incapaz de recordarla, excepto por las fotos y anИcdotas que Edmon y el propio Lux le contaba sobre su mamА.

-║No es eso lo que me molesta, Lux! Creo que de alguna forma puedo aceptar que tengo otro hermano, asi como acepte que Sirius Black es mi verdadero padre; pues sabes bien que Edmon ha sido para mМ un padre desde siempre y por eso lo quiero mucho, asi el ese rubio sea mi hermano tambiИn no cambia las cosas solo que lo que me molesta es que ahora vas a tener un motivo para acercАrtele mas-dijo Cygnus molesto y celoso.

-║Santa HИcate!©Todo esto porque estas celoso? Sei siempre vas a ser mi hermano, eso no lo cambiara ningЗn Draco del mundo, ni nadie mas por lo que no tienes porque encelarte, ni de Иl, ni de nadie ©Comprendido?-dijo Lux con suavidad mientras abrazaba cariЯoso al jovencito, que por solo unos segundos lo dejo hacerlo pero casi de inmediato se separo de su hermano mayor pues le daba vergЭenza aquella demostraciСn de afecto (tiene 15 aЯos, es lСgico ©no?) de su parte.

-║Creo que lo entiendo! Pero aun asi eso no explica ©Por quИ lo tratas con tanto cariЯo? Casi como me tratas a mМ-replico Cygnus indignado.

-Sabes lo que soy ©Verdad? Al menos la mitad que corresponde a mamА y que tЗ tambiИn despertaras el dМa que recibas tu herencia /aunque aun falte un aЯo para eso/ ademАs de que el don de mamА es algo mas fuerte por la combinaciСn con los genes de mi papА y por lo tanto no puedo resistir lo que tu hermano Draco me hace experimentar; es difМcil de explicar pero es una sensaciСn de infinita necesidad, de una tristeza tan poderosa que podrМa llegar a morir asi que al ser lo que soy, por mis herencias, no puedo evitar tratar de ayudarle de alguna manera y la que he hallado es estar cerca de Иl, pues no necesita que alguien le diga que hacer sino estar ahМ para Иl ©Ahora entiendes porque me acerco a Draco?-dijo Lux con calma.

Y asМ...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade como los anteriores, como ven de nuevo sin canciСn, es que ninguna pegaba con este capitulo, ni modo. En el prСximo terminaremos la charla que Lux tendrА con su hermano y un poco mas sobre Harry y compaЯМa. Siento que sea corto pero asi podrИ actualizar mАs o menos cada 25 dМas ©De acuerdo? Nos vemos en el prСximo capitulo.

estefania

Luzy Snape. 


	10. evelaciones II, enfrentamientos, de comp

Corazón de sombra y luz.

Dedicado especialmente a Artemisa Lupin por su reciente cumpleaños ¡Muchas felicidades!

Capitulo 10: Revelaciones II, enfrentamientos, de compras.

-¡No es eso lo que me molesta, Lux! Creo que de alguna forma puedo aceptar que tengo otro hermano, así como acepte que Sirius Black es mi verdadero padre; pues sabes bien que Edmon ha sido para mí un padre desde siempre y por eso lo quiero mucho, así que el que ese rubio sea mi hermano también, no cambia las cosas solo que lo que me molesta es que ahora vas a tener un motivo para acercártele más-dijo Cygnus molesto y celoso.

-¡Santa Hécate¿Todo esto porque estas celoso? Sei siempre vas a ser mi hermano, eso no lo cambiara ningún Draco del mundo, ni nadie más por lo que no tienes porque encelarte, ni de él, ni de nadie ¿Comprendido?-dijo Lux con suavidad mientras abrazaba cariñoso al jovencito, que por solo unos segundos lo dejo hacerlo pero casi de inmediato se separo de su hermano mayor pues le daba vergüenza aquella demostración de afecto (tiene 15 años, es lógico ¿no?) de su parte.

-¡Creo que lo entiendo! Pero aun así eso no explica ¿Por qué lo tratas con tanto cariño? Casi como me tratas a mí-replico Cygnus indignado.

-Sabes lo que soy ¿Verdad? Al menos la mitad que corresponde a mamá y que tú también despertaras el día que recibas tu herencia /aunque aun falte un año para eso/ además de que el don de mamá es algo más fuerte por la combinación con los genes de mi papá y por lo tanto no puedo resistir lo que tu hermano Draco me hace experimentar; es difícil de explicar pero es una sensación de infinita necesidad, de una tristeza tan poderosa que podría llegar a morir así que al ser lo que soy, por mis herencias, no puedo evitar tratar de ayudarle de alguna manera y la que he hallado es estar cerca de él, pues no necesita que alguien le diga que hacer sino estar ahí para él ¿Ahora entiendes porque me acerco a Draco?-dijo Lux con calma.

Y de vuelta con Harry y Sirius...

-¿Así que Draco es tu hijo? Pero ¿Cómo paso? Y no mal interpretes que no soy tan inocente como te piensas, lo que quiero decir es ¿Cómo te enredaste con Lucius Malfoy, cuando se supone que estaba casado con tu prima Narcisa?-dijo Harry curioso, sin reproche alguno en la voz, solo curiosidad.

-¡Eres muy curioso! En eso te pareces a Lily, ella podía ponerse muy pesada si su curiosidad no era satisfecha y como no quiero averiguar si tú también en eso te le pareces, voy a responderte y aquí va:

Primero: El matrimonio de mi prima Cissy y Lucius fue vilmente concertado entre mis tíos y sus padres así que jamás hubo amor con la excepción de una fuerte amistad, pues contrario a lo que puedas pensar de Lucius, este si tenia amigos aunque un grupo por demás selecto y casi de índole exclusivo, no cualquiera podía ser su amigo de verdad, pero por fortuna Cissy lo era o sino ese matrimonio habría sido una autentica pesadilla, para ambos y posteriormente para Draco.

Segundo¡Lucius desde siempre fue gay! No le interesaban en lo absoluto las mujeres y por eso mismo las magias de ambos resultaban completamente incompatibles para concebir un hijo.

Tercero: Ambos comenzamos una relación, aun tanto extraña /puesto que al principio nos llevamos como perros y gatos, o sea no nos tragamos en lo absoluto llegando a pensar que nos odiamos fuertemente/ por allá de mi cuarto año y el ultimo para Lucius, de tal intensidad que al poco tiempo tuvimos que aceptar que gustamos uno del otro y viceversa, de tal forma que sin percatarnos terminamos enamorados profundamente, pero comprenderás que nuestro amor no se concretizo debido a las manipulaciones tanto de mis tíos como del padre de Lucius, viéndonos forzados a separarnos por algún tiempo.

Cuarto: Cuando tanto Lucius como Cissy comprendieron que jamás podrían concebir a un niño; mi ex amante, regreso a mí y aunque no lo perdone tan fácilmente, termine por caer en sus artimañas más no engaños /pues Lucius jamás me mintió, desde el principio fue sincero en el papel que desempeñaría en todo este asunto, junto con el de Cissy/ siendo así como nueve meses después de aquello, Lucius dio a luz a un preciso niño, tan rubio como su "mamá" pero con mis ojitos grises, que por fortuna también compartía Narcisa pues de lo contrario se habría armado tamaño escándalo que Abraxas Malfoy podría haber atentado contra mi pequeño Draco.

Quinto: Lamentablemente para nuestro infortunio Abraxas Malfoy no se murió como según él decía, y que fue lo que convenció a Lucius para llevar a cabo el embarazo, a pesar de saber lo difícil que resultaría, y eso nos obligo ha estar alejados y para cuando ese odioso hombre finalmente estiro la pata -con la ayuda inesperada de cierto lord oscuro- tus padres fueron asesinados por el mismo lord oscuro que antes mencione, Peter me jugo aquella mala pasada en la que termine en Azkaban y comprenderás que nadie me escucho, así que en una noche no solo perdí a tus padres, dos de mis mejores amigos, sino que también perdí a Remus, a Lucius y para mi infortunio a Draco, también-termino Sirius con voz cansada así como entristecida.

-¡O sea, realmente me estas diciendo que tú y Lucius Malfoy son los padres de Draco¿No es un juego, verdad?-Sirius negó- ¿Cómo es posible? Digo es raro sobretodo porque ¡Ambos son hombres!-exclamo Harry asombrado luego de las revelaciones que su padrino le había hecho y que no acaba de entender del todo.

-Harry, se que esto te suena increíble pero en el mundo mágico no es imposible el llevar a cabo un embarazo masculino a termino, después de todo existen varias pociones y uno que otro hechizo para lograrlo; quizás te suene extraño puesto que fuiste criado en el mundo muggle y dudo que en el mismo existan este tipo de embarazos en especial cuando son tan intolerantes a la homosexualidad, no que en nuestra sociedad no existan intolerantes pero por fortuna son menos que con los muggles y de cierta forma no es tan mal visto el amor entre personas del mismo sexo, así que no tendrías porque sorprenderte tanto, aunque entiendo que lo estés, después de todo es algo desconocido para ti-dijo Sirius tranquilamente viendo como Harry poco a poco pareciera digerir aquella nueva información, casi como si descubriera nuevas posibilidades, lo cual no dudaba que así fuese puesto que en los últimos meses compartidos con su "alteza Amed", se había dado cuenta que esta "personalidad" había sacado a luz aspectos que como Harry se vio forzado a ocultar pues no serian aceptados excepto si venían del "niño que vivió" aun cuando este, también había tenido que guardar algunos aspectos de su personalidad que no convenía que Dumblodore descubriese pero como Amed no tenia esas limitaciones era mucho más diferente a su tímido e inocente ahijado, aunque no por ello dejara de ser en el fondo Harry tal y como siempre había sido y seria.

Mientras tanto con los hermanos...

-¿Estas más tranquilo, Sei? Sabes que sin importar lo que Draco me haga sentir, tú siempre serás mi hermano menor y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar; además, piensalo así¡Ahora tienes dos hermanos mayores! Y tú que te quejabas de que te hacían falta más hermanos-dijo Lux divertido por la cara de falsa molestia que su hermano puso con su ultimo comentario.

-¡Eres insoportable, Lux pero me alegro de que seas mi hermano! Y tienes razón, nada cambiara que lo seamos y hasta puede ser interesante tener otro hermano ¿Verdad?-dijo Sei con fingida molestia, aunque sonrió sincero con sus últimas palabras.

-¡Así es! Solo tienes que darte y darle una oportunidad a Draco y verás que podrás llegar a quererlo, así como lo has hecho con el señor Black, Sei-dijo Lux con cariño abrazando ligeramente a su hermano, aunque tan solo un segundo pues sabia que no le gustaban mucho esas muestras de afecto por ser un adolescente.

-¡Lo se! Y te prometo que lo procurare; intentare, aceptar a mi nuevo hermano-dijo Sei solemnemente.

-¡Bien! Aunque tendrás que hacerlo poco a poco; pues dudo mucho que Draco sepa toda la historia sobre el señor Black y su padre; así que es mejor que eso lo guardemos como secreto hasta que tu papá le diga todo a Draco, sobre si mismo y sobre ti aunque por supuesto eso no significa que no puedas acercártele, al contrario le haría bien tener ha alguien a su lado que no tenga segundas intenciones con respecto a él y que le ofrezca sinceramente su amistad, pues algo me dice que no tiene muchos amigos o conocidos a los que pueda considerar como tal, Sei-dijo Lux con calma.

-En ese caso, me acercare poco a poco e intentare ganarme su confianza, tal como sugieres después de todo tu intuición, jamás a fallado y si crees que así es mejor entonces es porque lo es-dijo Sei convencido, mientras Lux asentía simplemente.

Luego de aquellas charlas y trascurridos algunos días, finalmente partieron hacia Inglaterra reencontrándose en el viaje con Draco, Severus y Remus, y aunque este ultimo seguía un tanto resentido con Sei al ver que su tierno cachorro de dragón estaba feliz por volver a verlos, decidió guardarse su resentimiento y permitir de nueva cuenta el acercamiento entre Draco y los extranjeros, instalándose así todos en el mismo hotel concretamente en el mismo piso pues con la influencia del príncipe Amed consiguieron les cedieran todo un piso para ellos y sus invitados- los tres magos ingleses- y que por fortuna estaba muy cerca de la entrada al callejón Diagon, así que al día siguiente de su llegada decidieron ir al mismo para poder adquirir sus útiles escolares para aquel año pero al estar en el callejón ocurrió que, al entrar en la librería en busca de sus nuevos libros...

El grupo de Amed se topo de frente contra otro grupo que iba saliendo en ese preciso instante, por lo que resulto inevitable que ambos coincidieran en la entrada de tal manera que estuvieron a punto de chocar los unos con los otros, más afortunadamente eso no ocurrió, al menos no fue un choque físico porque de otro tipo si que sucedió...

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, hurón?-dijo desagradablemente un pelirrojo al darse cuenta contra quien había estado a punto de tropezar.

-¡Sabia que eras tonto, comadreja pero no que también fueras estúpido! Después de todo: Estoy en una librería, así que creo que voy a comprar libros ¿No?-dijo sarcástico Draco mientras miraba con burla al pelirrojo aquel, que al momento se ruborizo con tanta intensidad que no se podía distinguir la diferencia entre su rostro y su cabello.

-¡Maldito hurón engreído¿Cómo te atreves a...?-dijo la comadreja pelirroja avanzando amenazante hacia el rubio pero en cuanto estuvo por ponerle una mano encima al slytherin... un par de cosas sucedieron...

Pues justo en el instante en que el pelirrojo tocaba el borde de la túnica del rubio una fuerte voz femenina se dejo oír mientras que Lux -casi de manera automática- se colocaba en medio de ambos chicos impidiendo así que Ron pudiera llegar hasta Draco.

-¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY DEJA DE UNA BUENA VEZ EN PAZ A MALFOY!-grito fuertemente aquella chica jalando por una oreja al pelirrojo haciéndolo enrojecer aun más de lo que ya estaba puesto que su humillación era mucha pues a pesar de sobrepasar por varios centímetros a la joven, esta le trataba cual si fuera un pelele, el que manejara a su antojo y sin ningún esfuerzo aparente.

-¡No es necesario que te metas, Lux; yo puedo encargarme perfectamente de la comadreja o bien lo puede hacer Granger!-dijo Draco con calma al ver como el otro chico se interponía para protegerlo, pues ahora se daba cuenta Lux pareciera haber tomado la necesidad de estarlo cuidando de manera constante, casi cual si fuera de cristal pero al mismo tiempo no, pues le daba toda la libertad de acción y movimiento que pudiera desear, lo que de cierta forma le resultaba extraño pues a parte de su padrino y de Remus no conocía ni tenia a nadie que se preocupara tan desinteresadamente por él y aunque en un principio pensó que eso le molestaría así como le volvería a traer problemas con Sei se percato de que no era así, al contrario se sentía bien que alguien como Lux le cuidara -aun cuando no sabia el motivo exacto para ello- así como el hecho de que Sei pareciera estarlo tolerando más e incluso pareciera querer ser su amigo casi como lo eran Amed y Lux.

-Vamos Malfoy tampoco es para que te la creas mucho, si detengo a Ron es para que no haga alguna tontería -como hechizarte- y vayan a suspenderlo ante de volver al colegio-dijo Granger con desagrado tras escuchar lo dicho por el rubio, extrañándole lo -casi- amable que le pareció la voz del mismo al dirigirse hacia ese otro chico, lo cual le resulto sumamente curioso y por lo tanto no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia Lux, sorprendiéndose ante lo que observo, pues no solo se topo con un chico alto y apuesto sino también con aquella media mascara que provoco en su rostro una mueca de sorpresa que a nadie paso desapercibida, más antes de que alguien le preguntara algo...

-Entonces si ya no hay ningún problema ¿Serian tan amables de dejar que pasáramos? Tenemos cosas que comprar, como ha dicho Draco, señorita-dijo Lux amablemente mientras sonreía con ligereza a la castaña, esperando con paciencia que aquel grupo se moviera al fin y los dejara en paz de una buena vez pues desde hacia un rato que comenzaba a sentirse mareado con todas las sensaciones que podía percibir en todos ellos y que no eran del todo agradables, lo cual le estaba haciendo mal.

-¡OH, por supuesto; adelante y soy Hermione, no señorita, ni Granger tampoco!-se apresuro a responder Hermione algo ruborizada por la sonrisa de Lux, al mismo tiempo que jalaba a Ron para que todos ellos pudiesen entrar por fin a la librería.

-¡Muchas gracias... Hermione!-dijo Lux con su sonrisa acentuada mientras hacia una ligera reverencia a la castaña así como rápidamente tomaba la mano de la chica para depositar sobre esta, un suave beso que consiguió hacer ruborizar aun más a la chica así como molestar a más de uno con tal acción.

-¡Vamonos ya, Hermione!-exclamo indignado Ron mientras se zafaba del agarre al que había sido sometido para ser ahora quien jalara a la castaña llevándosela de ahí con rapidez, siendo de inmediato seguido por el resto de sus acompañantes que ni tiempo tuvieron de interferir en todo aquello, ya más tarde averiguarían ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo por allí?

-¡Gracias a Hécate, se marcharon!-susurro Lux agotado mientras se dejaba caer en el piso a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la frente masajeándose la sien en momento circulares tratando de recuperarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lux?-preguntaron preocupados Draco y Sei, acercándose al chico de inmediato.

-¡Lo estaré, no se preocupen es solo algo momentáneo!-dijo Lux sin darle mucha importancia al asunto a pesar de estar bastante pálido, lo que solo conseguía seguir preocupando a los demás.

-¡Accio silla!-susurro la voz de Amed, atrayendo una silla hasta donde se encontraban reunidos para inmediatamente después hacer que Lux tomase asiento sobre la misma para que así estuviese mas cómodo.

-Será mejor que descanses un momento, mientras hacemos las compras de los libros; aquí podrás estar más cómodo y así te repondrás lo antes posible ¿De acuerdo? Y no me vengas con que debes protegerme por ser mi guardián porque primero debes estar en perfectas condiciones para eso, además ¿Qué puede atacarme aquí? No creo que un montón de libros viejos puedan ser grandes asesinos ¿O si?-dijo Amed con calmada ironía, viendo de manera seria a Lux, a quien no le quedo de otra que obedecer a los pedido por su alteza.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces a comprar y eso te incluye Sei, que si vas a estudiar en el colegio de magia, deberás de ir preparado y con los útiles adecuados; y antes de que digas que no tienes ninguna lista, creo que Draco podría ayudarte con los libros que ocupes después de todo él ya curso el año en que estarías y si acaso te faltara algo siempre podrás encargarlo pero mejor que te sobren libros a que te falten ¿No lo crees?-dijo Amed como si nada, viendo con intención hacia Sei, silenciándole así antes de que pudiera siquiera replicar al respecto.

-Si no les importa me quedare con Lux, en lo que hacen las compras, por si acaso se vuelve a sentir mal ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Remus con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a Lux.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora vamos a comprar los libros o de lo contrario nunca terminaremos y todavía nos faltan varias cosas por adquirir ¿Verdad, Draco?-pregunto Amed al rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡Así es! Todavía hay que comprar los ingredientes para pociones, así como también hay que adquirir las túnicas y algunas otras cosas más-dijo Draco tranquilamente.

-En ese caso hay que ponernos en marcha-dijo Amed entrando finalmente en la librería para así comprar lo que les hacia falta con la ayuda de Draco y mientras todos ellos iban por los libros...

-¿Estas bien, muchacho? Realmente luces bastante mas pálido de lo normal-dijo Remus un tanto preocupado por el aspecto de Lux, el cual continua mas blanco de lo habitual y eso le era extraño al castaño, después de todo ya debería de haberse recuperado pero sobretodo no podía entender el ¿Por qué se había puesto mal de manera tan repentina? Y eso lo intrigaba pero de repente...

-¡Voy ha estarlo, señor Lupin; así que no se preocupe! Como ya dije es algo momentáneo y si me he puesto tan "mal" se ha debido a la presencia de esos otros chicos con los que no hemos topado pero ahora que ya se fueron, no tardare en ponerme bien, se lo aseguro-dijo Lux con calma, dirigiendo una tranquila mirada hacia el castaño, el cual no pudo evitar colocar una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro al darse cuenta de que el chico "pareciera" haber leído su pensamiento, algo que podría explicar muchas cosas aunque lo mejor seria asegurarse.

-¿Sabes legiremancia?-pregunto curioso Remus.

-¡No, en realidad! Leer el pensamiento es bastante complicado así como tampoco es muy seguro, pues un experto en cerrar su mente es decir en occlumancia puede con facilidad engañarte, algo que en mi posición no es aceptable pues si pudieran confundirme -por decirlo de alguna forma- la vida del príncipe Amed y del rey Hassan correrían peligro y por lo tanto prefiero no leer mentes -a menos que sea necesario y que pueda asegurarme de vencer las barreras mentales de aquel a quien lea sus pensamientos- señor Lupin-dijo como si nada Lux, esperando paciente a las preguntas que el castaño haría, pues podía sentir claramente su curiosidad, la cual aumentaba con sus comentarios tan crípticos.

-Si no estas leyendo mi mente ¿Cómo es que pareces saber lo que estos pensando?-pregunto mas curioso aun, Remus.

-¡Porque tengo el don de la empatía, señor Lupin! Si bien el pensamiento se puede cambiar e incluso alterar para confundir a otros, el sentir, las emociones son muy difíciles de ocultar mas aun de modificar; tan solo un ser sin corazón, sin capacidad para amar podría -tal vez- engañarme pero aun así es poco probable pues aun cuando no amase si hubiese una mínima expresión de cualquier emoción o sentimiento aunque fuese negativo -como por ejemplo el odio- lo podría sentir y lo que siento en usted es su preocupación así como la confusión ante mis palabras y por lo tanto no me resulta muy difícil darles una interpretación, de tal manera que "parece" que leo su mente y aun cuando domino la legiremancia, no me gusta meterme en cabezas ajenas por lo que no tiene que tratar de mantenerse alerta a una posible intrusión, señor; no me gusta hacerlo a menos que sea realmente necesario pues considero que los pensamientos de cada quien son muy propios como para andar de entrometido ¿Verdad?-dijo Lux con tranquilidad.

-¿Así que eres un empático¡Sorprendente! Hace años que no escuchaba de nadie que tuviese ese don, pues son realmente pocos los seres que poseen esa habilidad-dijo Remus sorprendido por lo que Lux le había revelado.

-Realmente tampoco es para tanto de verdad, después de todo fue con la ayuda de mi madre que desarrolle tal habilidad, pues sin la misma posiblemente no seria alguien empático, señor-dijo Lux como si nada, extrañado de la fuerte emoción que Remus desprendía y que no comprendía del todo pues para él no era tan relevante el ser empático /pues había vivido prácticamente toda su vida con aquel don, por lo que tampoco se le hacia tan importante pues era igual que al resto de las "habilidades" que poseía/ aunque por lo visto para el castaño si que lo era, mas antes de que Remus volviese a comentar algo al respecto...

-¿Ya te sientes bien, Lux?-pregunto curioso Sei mientras se acercaba con el resto del grupo.

-¡Por supuesto, Sei; ya no te preocupes, tan solo fue algo momentáneo! Veo que ya compraron lo que necesitan, así que ¿Dónde vamos ahora?-cuestiono Lux curioso.

-Yo creo que lo más conveniente seria ir a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, pues hay que conseguir las túnicas escolares así como alguna de gala-dijo Draco como sugerencia.

-¡Entonces eso hagamos, muéstranos el camino, Draco!-dijo Amed con suavidad mientras se acercaba al rubio, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto de camarería, que a muchos otros de los compradores en la librería pareció alterar y que provoco una carga emocional intensa sobre Lux, quien de inmediato se puso de pie para salir tan rápido como le fue posible de ese lugar, puesto que no deseaba volver a sentirse mal, al menos no ahora que ya se había recuperado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Lux¿Por qué ha salido tan bruscamente?-cuestiono extraño Amed al ver los movimientos de su guardián.

-¡Porque no vamos y se lo preguntamos, después de todo ya no tenemos nada que hacer por aquí!-sugirió Draco mientras salía detrás de Lux, en compañía de los demás aunque eso no impidió el que Amed continuase "abrazado" de su brazo.

Así pues todos marcharon detrás del guardián, al cual no tardaron en encontrar y que en ese momento de nuevo volvía a toparse con el grupo de gryffindor's que tan mal le habían hecho sentir y por la misma razón antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese decir algo (es decir, comenzar de nueva cuenta con los insultos)

-¡Dark, hazte cargo de la seguridad del príncipe Amed y demás; yo no puedo quedarme aquí!-exclamo Lux apuradamente, mientras cada vez a cada momento se iba poniendo mas y mas pálido, desapareciéndose al segundo de decir aquello, dejando sorprendidos a todos por ahí.

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando¿Por qué Lux se ha marchado de esta manera¡Mi hermano no es así¿Qué le sucede?-dijo Sei desconcertado al ver como su hermano se "iba" así como así.

-¡No tengo ni la menor idea, Sei! Pero tal vez lo mas conveniente es que terminemos las compras en otro momento ¿No les parece? Me preocupa el que algo le suceda a mi guardián; Lux no es muy afecto abandonar sus obligaciones y aunque Dark es perfectamente de cuidar de mi seguridad y la de ustedes, prefiero asegurarme de que tu hermano se encuentra bien, así que ¿que les parece si vamos con él y luego terminamos las compras? después de todo tenemos bastante tiempo para hacerlo ¿O no, Draco?-dijo Amed con calma, tratando de que Sei no se fuera a preocupar, al mismo tiempo que también lo hacia por Draco pues se daba cuenta de que ambos estaban angustiados por Lux, y aunque el mismo también lo estaba no era algo que se le notara con facilidad pues hacia mucho tiempo que había aprendido a controlar sus emociones, lo cual le otorgaba ventaja en muchísimos ámbitos.

-¡Por supuesto, Amed; tenemos tiempo suficiente!-se apresuró a responder Draco, pues quería marcharse lo antes posible para saber si su apreciado Lux se encontraba bien, ya que en verdad era muy extraña su actitud.

-En ese caso ¡Vamonos!-dijo Amed tomando a Draco de una mano, mientras Dark lo hacia con Sei, quien a su vez tomaba la mano de Remus y este la de Severus desapareciéndose al instante, todos ellos.

-¡Se han desaparecido como si nada¿Qué no se supone que en el callejón Diagon no te puedes aparecer así como así? Tan solo en las zonas establecidas para ello-dijo Ron sorprendido ante lo que acaba de ver.

-¿Notaron como ese chico tomaba de la mano a Malfoy? Para mí que se traen algo entre ellos-dijo George con divertida malicia.

-¿Escucharon lo que dijo ese chico enmascarado antes de desaparecer¡Un príncipe! Uno de verdad y no como el engreído de Malfoy ¡no es justo que esa serpiente quiera acapararlo! Deberíamos de hacer algo al respecto ¿Quizás debamos de decirle quien es en verdad Draco Malfoy? Es muy posible que ese príncipe no lo sepa y haríamos bien en decírselo, además tener un "amigo de sangre real" puede ser muy bueno para todos nosotros ¿No creen?-dijo Ginny con un brillo de avaricia en sus ojos castaños.

-¡Posiblemente lo sea Ginny pero por ahora tenemos que esperar hasta que los volvamos a ver, antes no podremos hacer nada! además si es un príncipe, debemos convencerlo de que Malfoy no es adecuado para su reputación, pues esa serpiente es lo peor de lo peor y... ¡No... No se pueden "aparecer" así como así, Ron! Excepto en las zonas establecidas para ello por lo que el que lo hayan podido hacer tan fácilmente habla que son muy poderosos en cuanto a magia por lo que es mejor que logremos que sean "nuestros aliados" y no se junten con Malfoy porque eso solo podría significar que se alien con el tenebroso -si volviese aparecer- por lo que hay que evitarlo. Por lo que la próxima vez tenemos que lograr llevarnos bien con ese principito y su corte ¿OK?-todos los pelirrojos asintieron- ¡Bien! Ahora es mejor que nos vayamos, también y quizás sea bueno que le informemos de esto al profesor Dumblodore, estoy convencida de que querrá saber sobre todo esto-dijo Hermione con seriedad mientras miraba a sus compañeros pelirrojos, los cuales volvieron asentir conformes con la castaña aunque ninguno de ellos noto que...

-¡Son mas raros que los Esmirlos rayados, así como avariciosos y nunca los había visto ser así! Para mí que les hace falta Harry, sin él por aquí las cosas no son como siempre ¿Verdad, Nevi?-dijo Luna Lovegood, la única ravenclaw que estaba con ese grupo de leones y que ahora permanecía unos cuantos pasos mas atrás que el resto junto con su amigo Neville Longobottom, el cual se limito asentir distraídamente a lo que la rubia decía, sin prestarle atención del todo.

-¡No son solo raros o ambiciosos! Hay algo mas en ellos; algo que hasta hoy estoy notando y no se si es porque les hace falta Harry o es que siempre habían sido así y antes solo fingían, porque de ser cierto esto que estoy pensando creo que Malfoy es mucho mejor persona que todos ellos pues al menos él (Malfoy) nunca ha fingido ser lo que no es, a diferencia de "estos amigos' que ahora me estoy percatando no son lo que tratan de aparentar y lo mejor será mantenerlos vigilados para asegurarse de que no cometan alguna tontería-pensaba Neville extrañado del comportamiento de sus "amigos".

Mientras tanto Amed y compañía habían aparecido en el piso del hotel que ocupaban para el asombro de los ingleses.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí? Pensé que no nos podíamos aparecer así como así en Diagon-dijo Draco sorprendido al percatarse de donde estaban, pero antes de que Amed pudiese explicarle...

-¡Príncipe Amed...joven Sei...señor Dark...aprisa...vengan por favor...el... Joven señor Lux...él no esta bien!-dijo apurada Masha al verlos aparecer.

Así que luego de esas palabras, Amed y demás corrieron hacia la habitación del guardián siendo seguidos por Severus, Remus y Draco los cuales tenían muchas preguntas sobre todo aquello y las cuales solo aumentarían al entrar en el cuarto de Lux pues al llegar ahí se encontraron con que...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como el anterior y lamento muchísimo la tardanza en subir pero he tenido una serie de inconvenientes /para saber sobre ello lean las notas de los fic ya actualizados/ además de un pequeño error mío (me olvide del disco y en vez de subir el viernes lo vengo haciendo hasta ahora, sorry) Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y como siempre son más que bienvenidos pues gracias a los mismos es que sigo escribiendo, por otro lado habrán notado que subí dos nuevas historias y esto se debe principalmente a que gran parte de mis fics están por llegar a su conclusión puesto que ya no son muchos los capítulos que me falta es decir:

YA ACTUALIZADOS  
Ángeles V Capitulo 5  
¿¿¿Bailamos??? Capitulo 19  
Un Gatito Para Mí NUEVO capitulo 1  
Magia lunar capitulo 20  
Un Amor Destinado NUEVO capitulo 1  
Veelas: Peligro de amor capítulos 12 y 13

Recientemente actualizados, o sea el día de hoy  
Eternamente MDMD capitulo 8  
Vuelvo a ti: Epilogo capitulo 21  
Corazón de sombra y luz capitulo 10 En el próximo capitulo sabremos que le sucede a Lux pues aun hay un par de secretos con respecto al guardián aparte del que aquí se ha revelado así como algo mas acerca de los leoncitos y las ideas de Neville de que no son tan buenos como aparentan, así como el que esta detrás de esa nueva actitud, revelándose de esta manera que no todo es lo que aparenta. Nos vemos.

La sombra de un amor, voy en capitulo 14, calculo le quedan 6 CAPÍTULOS MÁS PARA SU TERMINACIÓN para un total de 20 (¿Cómo que me esta dando por acabar en ese numero, no creen?).

Un milenio para amarnos, capitulo 26, ha este solo le quedan cuatro PARA CONCLUIR, así que casi lo acabo.

KiraLeto Artemisa

Luzy Snape.


	11. De Licántropos, Ángeles y Malvados Plane

Corazón de sombra y Luz

Capitulo 11: De Licántropos, Ángeles y Malvados Planes.

Mientras tanto Amed y compañía habían aparecido en el piso del hotel que ocupaban para el asombro de los ingleses.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí? Pensé que no nos podíamos aparecer así como así en Diagon-dijo Draco sorprendido al percatarse de donde estaban, pero antes de que Amed pudiese explicarle...

-¡Príncipe Amed...joven Sei...señor Dark...aprisa...vengan por favor...el... Joven señor Lux...él no esta bien!-dijo apurada Masha al verlos aparecer.

Así que luego de esas palabras, Amed y demás corrieron hacia la habitación del guardián siendo seguidos por Severus, Remus y Draco los cuales tenían muchas preguntas sobre todo aquello y las cuales solo aumentarían al entrar en el cuarto de Lux pues al llegar ahí se encontraron con que...

Una intensa luz lo envolvía todo y la cual provenía del mismo castaño, el cual levitaba por encima de algunos metros del suelo, a la vez que su cuerpo se estremecía de manera un tanto violenta casi como si tratara de expulsar "algo" aunque ninguno de los presentes tenia la menor idea de ¿Qué exactamente?

-¡Cielos, esto esta fuera de control! Mi hermano necesita ayuda, solo no va a lograrlo, tiene que dejarlo salir pero se esta conteniendo demasiado para no hacer daño; así que voy por ayuda y mientras lo hago, tú y Amed tienen que colocar un escudo a su alrededor para que puedan contener su magia o de lo contrario es capaz de arrasar con este piso-dijo Sei con extraña firmeza aunque también con preocupación mientras daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación.

-Supongo que hay que hacer lo pedido por Sei ¿Verdad, Dark?-dijo Amed preocupado y confundido.

-¡Así es! Estoy seguro de que Sei sabe de que esta hablando, por lo que mejor conjuremos ese escudo, que por lo visto vamos a necesitar pues nunca antes había sentido un aura tan apunto de explotar, lo que no se es cuando exactamente podamos resistir, si Lux no se controla con rapidez-dijo Dark preocupado y junto con Amed conjuraban un escudo entre todos ellos y el castaño, encerrándolo en una especie de burbuja contra la cual se podían ver chocar la magia del chico, quien en ese momento gemía dolorosamente así como su cuerpo se convulsionaba hacia atrás en un arco por demás imposible ocasionando mayor intensidad en sus explosiones mas de repente... Pareció que el dolor era tanto que Lux no lo resistiría pero eso no era lo único malo sino que tanto Dark como Amed estaba teniendo problemas para contenerlo y eso se notaba en la tensión de sus cuerpo, así como en el sudor que estaba perlando sus frentes que al estar cubiertas con aquellos turbantes y velos era mas que notorio como el sudor los empapaba.

-¡Protego!-susurraron tres voces, mientras conjuraban escudos sobre Lux.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué Lux se encuentra así?-pregunto Draco con preocupación pero antes de que alguien pudiera responderle, una nueva sacudida recorrió el cuerpo del castaño con su consiguiente explosión de magia solo que esta vez fue diferente pues al arquearse su cuerpo tanto de sus manos como de sus pies fueron mostrando la aparición de ¿Garras? Lo mismo que el resto de su cuerpo fue tornándose un poco mas voluminoso así como peludo conforme se iba transformando en un...

-¿Lobo? ¿Es un licántropo?-susurro Remus sorprendido por lo que veía, volteando ligeramente hacia Severus, el cual se mantenía impasible y a la expectativa mientras trataba de averiguar ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con exactitud por ahí?

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera formular aquella pregunta, entraron en la habitación nuevas personas entre ellas Sei, quien venia acompañado de cuatro nuevos personajes, los cuales de inmediato se colocaron alrededor del transformado Lux.

-¡Príncipe Amed, Dark y el resto quiten los escudos! Nosotros nos encargaremos de que Lux vuelva a la normalidad-dijo Sei con calma mientras sus acompañantes se movían lentamente por el lugar hasta trazar, técnicamente, un cruz alrededor del joven castaño es decir, al norte, oeste, sur, solo quedando un pequeño hueco que nadie ocupo.

-¿Estas seguro de eso, Sei? No creo que sea muy conveniente hacerlo-dijo Dark preocupado, sin retirar su escudo igual que los demás ahí presentes.

-¡Haz lo que te pido! De todas formas, ninguno de ustedes puede ayudar a Lux, excepto para contener su magia y eso tampoco podrán hacerlo por mucho más tiempo ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que sus instintos cada vez están tomando más el control? Y si ha eso le sumamos que "algo" lo descontrol en primer lugar, vamos a tener a un medio licántropo totalmente desquiciado ¿Y eso no querrán verlo, verdad?-dijo Sei con calma aunque también algo de exasperación.

-¡Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo, Sei! No me gustaría que a mi guardián le sucediera algo malo-dijo Amed con tranquilidad mientras deshacía su escudo sobre el castaño, así como también lo hacia Dark y de forma gradual Severus, Remus y finalmente Draco.

-¿Estas seguro de que saber lo que haces? Lux puede resultar lastimado o algo peor, solo por tu insistencia, chico-dijo el rubio preocupado.

-¡Por supuesto que se lo que hago! Es mi hermano de quien hablamos, toda mi vida he estado a su lado y se perfectamente cual es su condición, así como su naturaleza, por lo que alteza, usted no tiene ni la menor idea sobre todo esto o ¿Por qué cree que fui por ellos? ¿Para traer mas gente al espectáculo? -sarcasmo total- ¡Obviamente que no! Así que háganse aun lado para poder ayudar a Lux-dijo Sei exasperado por completo.

-¿Qué demonios te propones hacer, Sei?-cuestiono Dark curioso al ver como el chico se despojaba en esos momentos de su túnica y turbante quedando totalmente descubierto del torso para arriba.

-¿Siri?-musito asombrado Remus al ver /por primera vez/ al descubierto chico, cuyo parecido con el "finado" Sirius Black era sorprendente, pues si ya antes había tenido dudas /y que había comentado a Severus, con anterioridad/ por sus movimientos y ciertos detalles, ahora que le veía despojado de sus ropas, no tenia ninguna duda, puesto que Sei era ¡Sirius Black! Bueno con la excepción de algunos detalles como su piel que era muchísimo más blanca que la de Padfoot así como su cabello no era completamente negro azulado sino mas bien de un castaño tan oscuro que tiraba hacia el negro.

-¡OH, nada en especial, Dark! Pero sino me quito la túnica no podría hacer esto...-respondió Sei mientras lentamente un aura le iba envolviendo, concentrándose principalmente en su espalda en especial a la altura del los omoplatos, de donde no tardaron en surgir un par de blancas alas, que ocasionaron ahogados susurros de asombro por parte de los presentes /con la excepción de aquellos que venían acompañando al chico, anteriormente/

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? Primero Lux es un licántropo y ahora Sei es un ¿Ángel?-dijo Remus consternado.

-Algo me dice que este par de chicos ocultan mas secretos de los que podemos imaginar, Remus-replico Severus con seriedad mientras veía atentamente como Sei desplegaba sus alas para así elevarse hasta la altura de Lux, quien desde hace un rato había estado luchando para poder librarse del aura de aquellos tres hombres que le mantenían cautivo y lo mas sorprendente del caso es que ni siquiera los había visto realizar ningún movimiento por lo que su curiosidad con respecto a todo aquello seguía en aumento.

Mas justo en el momento en que Sei extendía una mano hacia su hermano, este en su trastorno alzo una garra contra la misma, hiriéndola profundamente ocasionando que un gemido de dolor escapara de los labios de Sei, quien ni siquiera se inmuto -excepto por el gemido- e intento de nuevo acercase a su hermano mayor.

-¡Lux, tranquilo; soy yo Sei, tu hermano! Tan solo escucha mi voz, estamos aquí para ayudarte, tienes que calmarte, no te hace bien todo esto, Lux-dijo con voz suave Sei mientras intentaba acercársele, pero el olor de su sangre solo conseguía alterar aun mas al licántropo que cada vez mas intentaba lanzarse encontrar del chico.

-¡No esta bien todo esto, no podremos contenerlo por mucho tiempo; nuestro señor Luxiel esta por completo dominado por sus instintos, tendremos que hacer algo al respecto!-dijo uno de los tres hombres que -a duras penas- contenía al castaño, al mismo tiempo que su atención recaía sobre Remus, el cual se sintió intimidado ante la intensidad de aquellos ojos que le observaban y que de manera extraña parecieran refulgir cual estrellas o joyas, casi como sus propios ojos dorados.

-¿Tú perteneces al clan de la luna llena, no es así?-cuestiono el hombre a Remus, quien estaba confuso pues no comprendía de lo que estaba hablándole- Quizás no tengas ni idea de lo que te dijo, pero tu olor me lo dice, quien te convirtió es parte de ese clan y no un miembro mas sino su líder, pero por lo que veo te dejo a tu suerte, cachorro; y desconoces por completo las tradiciones de tu clan así como de los otros tres clanes, lo mismo que del servicio a nuestras diosas lunares pero por ahora, hay que ayudar al señor Luxiel, ya después habrá tiempo para darte la adecuada educación licana que te fue negada y cuyo error habremos de corregir posteriormente; por ahora tu presencia será suficiente para recuperar al señor Luxiel, así que colócate a su derecha (Este) y cuando llegue tu turno pide ayuda a la señora diosa Serenity, clan de la luna llena-dijo aquel hombre con autoridad mientras señalaba el hueco libre alrededor de Lux.

Y sin saber exactamente lo que hacia, Remus hizo lo que le solicitaban, colocándose en posición y así...

-¡Cuando terminemos de recitar deberás abrazar al señor Luxiel, sin importar las garras, Cygnus!-dijo aquel hombre con calma mientras los otros dos /tres si contamos a Remus/ se preparaban para lo que venia.

-¡No te preocupes, se lo que tengo que hacer, así que adelante!-respondió Cygnus con tranquilidad mientras lentamente se iba moviendo /otra vez/ hacia Lux para poder abrazarlo cuando llegara el momento.

-¡Señora Hécate, escucha mi ruego y permite regresar a tu protegido y nuestro príncipe Luxiel de nuevo con nosotros, te lo solicito así Mattiel, señor del clan de la luna nueva!-dijo aquel hombre que antes había hablado.

-¡Señora Artemisa, guía de vuelta al guardián de tu sabiduría y enseñas, el príncipe Luxiel, te lo pido así Daniel, señor del clan de la luna del cuarto creciente!-dijo el segundo hombre, aunque su voz era mucho mas joven que la del primero, por lo que cabria suponer que era mucho mas joven en edad.

-¡Señora... diosa... Serenity... Ayúdanos... a regresar... a Lux de... Su estado... Te lo suplico así, Remus, del clan de la luna llena!-dijo titubeante Remus pues de verdad no tenia ni la menor idea de que estaba haciendo, pero al parecer no había estado tan mal pues ninguno de los otros comento nada al respecto.

-¡Señora Selene, trae calma a nuestro señor Luxiel y reconforta su alma lastimada así como su cuerpo, te lo ruego así, Ariel, señor del clan de la luna del cuarto menguante!-dijo el tercer de aquellos hombres, que al terminar de decir la ultima palabra hizo que su aura y las de su compañeros -incluso Remus- se elevaran y envolvieran a Lux, el cual fue justo entonces abrazado por Sei, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por deshacerse del mismo, hiriendo al chico e hiriéndose a si mismo en su lucha pero de nada le valió aquella resistencia pues al instante su cuerpo convulsiono y lentamente volvió a su estado humano pero también por un momento un par de alas blancas salieron del desvanecido cuerpo de Lux, las cuales desaparecieron casi al instante.

-¿Y bien alguien va explicarnos, lo que esta ocurriendo aquí?-cuestiono con voz severa, Severus mientras sostenía en sus brazos a un desvanecido Remus, pues al parecer todo aquello había agotado terriblemente al ojidorado, así como a los otros tres, quienes no se veían muy bien tampoco salvo la diferencia de que no estaban inconscientes como lo estaba su lobito, en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Inglaterra, concretamente en la dirección del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería... Albus Dumblodore se encontraba leyendo una misiva enviada por Hermione Granger y conforme la iba leyendo su ceño se iba frunciendo más y más de manera preocupada a la vez que en sus ojos azules iba apareciendo una mirada cruel y manipuladora...

-Así que Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape y Remus Lupin están con el príncipe Amed y el resto de su corte ¡Esto es inesperado! Y si lo que comenta la señorita Granger acerca del poder de ese joven y el resto de los guardianes de su alteza, debo de encontrar la forma de que se una a mi causa, con ellos de mi lado, Tom no podría hacernos frente es mas ni siquiera necesitaría que Potter volviera aparecer; es mas si esta muerto /como estipulan los rumores/ seria una gran ventaja para mis planes porque así podría conseguir mucho mas pronto el control del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle, también. Lo que me recuerda que hay que encontrar la forma de que su alteza árabe y compañía se pongan del lado de la orden del fénix y una vez que los tenga, usarles como a los demás para conseguir mis propósitos pues no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con Tom y sus mortifagos, ya es momento de que esto termine aunque no antes de que Tom se lleve algunos estorbos por delante como son el ministro y varios otros miembros del Wizarmont que deben ser eliminados lo antes posible especialmente antes de que alguno de ellos sospeche de mí y de que varios ataques no han sido por parte del lord oscuro, sino de mi entera disposición-pensaba Dumblodore con malicia mientras cerraba la carta de Hermione y tomando un pergamino, respondió...

Hermione:

¡Buen trabajo! Y gracias por tu información, veré que es lo que puedo averiguar sobre su alteza y compañía antes de que lleguen al colegio; así mismo te pido atentamente que te encargues de mantenerlos en vigilancia /tal vez por ahora eso te sea difícil pero una vez que tomen el expreso, deberás de hacerlo/ y averigües tanto como puedas, también deberás de encargarte de separarlos del joven Malfoy puesto que no conviene a los planes de la orden, esa clase de asociación. En cuanto a Remus Lupin y Severus Snape, ya me encargare yo personalmente una vez que vuelva al colegio.

Se despide atentamente de ti

Albus Dumblodore  
Director de Hogwarts.

-¡Bueno Midnigth llevale esta carta a la señorita Granger!-ordeno Dumblodore a su lechuza de color café oscuro y de mirada tan malvada como la de su dueño (como bien dicen por ahí, todo se parece a su dueño y en este caso no era la excepción)

-Y ahora tengo que trazar un buen plan para que muy pronto ese príncipe Amed y sus acompañantes se una a mis planes para con el mundo mágico, aunque claro con la mayor de las discreciones; pues si me precipito podrían resultar las cosas mal-penso Dumblodore mientras su mente trazar poco a poco las medidas y medios a seguir para poder poner de su lado al príncipe Amed y demás.

De regreso con Amed y compañía...

-¿Y bien? Piensan hablar en algun momento de este día-dijo sarcastico Severus mientras con mucho cuidado colocaba a Remus sobre una tumbona, así como el chico Sei colocaba a Lux sobre su cama para casi de inmediato derrumbarse a su lado, pues realmente estaba bastante maltratado con tantas heridas, lo mismo que su hermano mayor.

-¡Hablaremos, mago! Así que no seas tan desesperado, pero antes debemos atender al señor Luxiel y al joven Cygnus, lo mismo que al cachorro, pues por lo visto ha sido demasiado para él; lo cual es comprensible teniendo en cuenta que desconoce mucho de su herencia licana-dijo con tranquilidad Mattiel mientras se levantaba lentamente, lo mismo que Daniel y Ariel.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que como verán revela muchas cosas pero a la vez deja otras tantas intrigas ¿Verdad? Bueno pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios y como siempre son más que bienvenidos pues gracias a los mismos es que sigo escribiendo, en el próximo capitulo sabremos un poco mas sobre los secretos de Lux, Sei, Mattiel, Daniel y Ariel, lo mismo que de los clanes lunares y otras sorpresitas así como del reencuentro en el expreso de Granger y compañía con Severus, Remus, Draco, Amed, Dark y demás personajes. Nos vemos.

Calendario de fechas actualizaciones (Y de manera aleatoria para que mi inspiración tenga respiros entre historia e historia y así no se me agote haciendo que de plano no suba a ningún de los fics):

18 Abril Corazón de Sombra y Luz (Capitulo 11)  
25 Abril Vuelvo a ti (Epilogo capitulo 22)  
02 Mayo Veelas: Peligro De Amor (Capitulo 14 Draco-Harry)  
09 Mayo Magia Lunar (Capitulo 21)  
16 Mayo ¿¿Bailamos?? (Capitulo 16)  
23 Mayo Ángeles V (Capitulo 6)  
30 Mayo Eternamente MDMD (Capitulo 9)  
06 Junio Un Milenio Para Amarnos (Capitulo 26)  
13 Junio Un Amor Destinado (Capitulo 3)  
20 Junio Veelas: Peligro de Amor (Capitulo 15 Trío)  
27 Junio La Sombra de Un Amor (Capitulo 14)

Artemisa sorablack

PD: Nos vemos hasta julio 25 con el capitulo 12.

Luzy Snape.


	12. charlas: marcando territorio

Corazón de Sombra y Luz

Capitulo 12: Charlas: marcando territorio.

De regreso con Amed y compañía...

-¿Y bien? Piensan hablar en algún momento de este día-dijo sarcástico Severus mientras con mucho cuidado colocaba a Remus sobre una tumbona, así como el chico Sei colocaba a Lux sobre su cama para casi de inmediato derrumbarse a su lado, pues realmente estaba bastante maltratado con tantas heridas, lo mismo que su hermano mayor.

-¡Hablaremos, mago! Así que no seas tan desesperado, pero antes debemos atender al señor Luxiel y al joven Cygnus, lo mismo que al cachorro, pues por lo visto ha sido demasiado para él; lo cual es comprensible teniendo en cuenta que desconoce mucho de su herencia licana-dijo con tranquilidad Mattiel mientras se levantaba lentamente, lo mismo que Daniel y Ariel.

-¡Hazte cargo de atenderlos, Samuel; por favor!-pido Mattiel al cuarto hombre que había entrado con ellos y que hasta ese momento, los magos recordaban pues al no haber interferido había sido fácil olvidarse del mismo.

-¡Por supuesto, Mattiel pero antes voy a necesitar algunas pociones de mi habitación! Pues no creo traer suficientes, imaginaba que la situación seria delicada pero nunca tanto-dijo Samuel mientras se reclinaba para revisar a los desmayados y así poder darse una idea mas clara acerca de sus heridas lo mismo que de sus estados físicos.

-¡Di que es lo que ocupas e iré a buscarlo, Samuel!-dijo Daniel rápidamente aunque con algo de cansancio en la voz.

-¡No es necesario que te molestes, Daniel; ya he enviado a Masha por ellas! Pues luego de ver lo que ha pasado pude darme cuenta de que íbamos a necesitarlas, así que lo mejor será que tú, Mattiel y Ariel tomen un descanso pues realmente lo ocupan; aun cuando no les ha ido tan mal como al señor Luxiel, al joven Cygnus y al cachorro. El que sean los señores reinantes de los clanes lunares no los hace inmunes al desgaste mágico y de energías-dijo Samuel con calma.

Así pues el medico procedió a la revisión de los pacientes, haciéndose una idea de lo que necesitarían para poder recuperarse lo antes posible; siendo observado atentamente por Severus, quien estaba en verdad preocupado por Remus, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido para el resto de los ahí presentes, especialmente para Daniel.

-¡Estas verdaderamente enamorado del cachorro, mago! Y por tu aroma puedo darme cuenta de que eres su compañero no solo elegido sino que su destinado también; lo cual es sorprendente son tan pocas las ocasiones en que un lobo puede encontrar a su compañero vinculado no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma ¡Me da gusto por el cachorro! El merece ser feliz a lado de su compañero de vinculo pues se nota que ha sufrido mucho en su vida, sobretodo cuando no ha sido debidamente educado por su clan; algo que es intolerable pero ahora que esta aquí, ¡Yo y mi marido nos encargaremos de solucionar eso!-dijo Daniel con firmeza mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, gesto que hizo percatarse a Draco y Severus que ni Daniel, Mattiel, ni Ariel estaban usando los velos de sus turbantes, dejando sus rostros al descubierto al contrario de Amed y Dark, quienes siempre usaban sus turbantes al completo, mostrando solamente sus ojos, nunca sus caras.

-¿De que esta hablando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué llaman a Remus, cachorro? ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?-cuestiono Severus molesto, así como sumamente intrigado pues la verdad no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y eso era algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pues sentirse tan confundido no le resultaba nada agradable.

-¡Eres un poco desesperado, mago! ¿Qué habrá visto en ti, el cachorro? Casi siempre buscamos compañeros mas tranquilos, pues el ser licanos es ya un tanto salvaje como para que nuestra pareja también lo sea. Y si tu eres así /voluntarioso/ tal vez se deba a que el cachorro es calmado por naturaleza y por lo tanto ¡Va a ser interesante charlar con el y mucho mas entrenarlo!-exclamo emocionado Daniel mientras intentaba averiguar como era Severus y por ende, Remus.

-¡Daniel, contrólate, por favor! La situación no esta para juegos y en cuanto a sus preguntas, mago: ya habrá tiempo para aclarar sus dudas pero por ahora eso no es relevante-dijo Mattiel seria y secamente, haciendo parecer a Snape un novato a la hora de utilizar un tono intimidatorio, dejando sorprendidos a los slytherin's.

-¡No hagan caso a Mattiel! Siempre habla con ese tono; después de todo es el mas serio de nosotros, de eso se iran dando cuenta pero por fortuna para todos Daniel logra calmarlo y hacer que no sea tan gruñón por lo que no tienen que temer porque los vaya a morder-dijo divertido Ariel.

Mas antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiese continuar alegando mas tonterías, un leve quejido, algo adolorido pero sobretodo agotado, atrajo la atención de inmediato...

-¡Rem, Remus!-exclamo medio preocupado, medio aliviado Draco, acercándose con rapidez hasta donde se encontraba el castaño, que en esos momentos comenzaba a reaccionar, luego de su inconsciencia tan prolongada (o al menos así le había parecido al rubio) y de inmediato el chico se reclino para poder acercarse mas al ojidoroado, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estas cansado?-cuestionaba con rapidez Draco, así sin respirar apenas; de tal manera que estaba mareando al castaño, lo mismo que al resto de los presentes.

-¡Basta, Draco, tienes que calmarte! No solo estas mareando a Remus sino también a nosotros; además no le das oportunidad a Samuel de que pueda oscultarlo para que compruebe su estado-dijo Amed con calma sin percatarse del tono cariñoso que utilizo al momento de referirse al castaño pero lo cual no paso desapercibido para Snape así como para Dark...

-¡Lo ha llamado Remus! Es extraño, hasta ahora su alteza Amed no había usado el nombre de ninguno de nosotros excepto con Draco /pues mi ahijado se lo permitió/ lo cual no debería de ser raro pero sin embargo lo es pues ese tono que ha utilizado es por demás peculiar, sobretodo porque por un instante ha sonado idéntico al que Potter solía usar al nombrar a mi lobito ¿Qué estará pasando aquí? ¿Serán ciertas las suposiciones de Remus, acerca de que este príncipe es realmente Potter?-pensaba Severus, suspicaz mientras de reojo observaba ha Amed, queriendo averiguar la verdad sobre el mismo.

-¡Ya no agobien al cachorro! No le hará ningún bien a su recuperación y ahora, permítanme terminar de examinarlo, por favor-dijo amable Samuel mientras hacia a un lado a Severus, así como Amed sin poder mover a Draco pero de todas formas el rubio no le molestaba en su examen, por lo que dejo que el rubio continuase a la cabecera de Remus.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra, Remus?-pregunto ansioso Draco, luego de que la auscultación por parte del medico, acabase.

-¡Estará bien! Un poco cansado, lo cual es comprensible dada la situación, pero con un buen reposo, no tengo duda de que se repondrá sin ningún problema; lo que es asombroso pues para ser la primera vez en que ha hecho esta invocación, así como el desconocer sus habilidades licanas; no hay duda de que es extraordinariamente fuerte y con la correcta guía, será un excelente líder de clan-dijo  
Samuel maravillado por la rápida recuperación del castaño.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-cuestiono Remus extrañado por las palabras del doctor.

-¡Eso es fácil, cachorro! Quizás no lo sepas, por tu falta de instrucción /pero eso es algo que iremos arreglando poco a poco/ pero por tu aroma puedo decir que eres uno de los primeros "hijos" de Greyback y de los pocos que logro sobrevivir lo cual te hace, heredero del clan de la luna llena; especialmente ahora que Fenrir esta por completo desquiciado, deshonrando no solo a su clan, sino a las leyes y enseñanzas de las cuatro diosas lunares; por ese motivo es que Fenrir deberá ser enjuiciado por el resto de los clanes y de ser considerado culpable /que lo será, no tenemos dudas de eso, ya que son muchos sus crímenes como para que sea considerado inocente/ será no solo destituido como líder de su clan, sino que también será condenado a muerte y por lo mismo el clan deberá de ser guiado por alguien mas; así que uno de sus "hijos" es el mas indicado para el puesto y tu, cachorro, eres uno de ellos y hasta donde sabemos el único que ha sobrevivido, especialmente solo y sin la guía adecuada; eso te hace alguien muy fuerte así como con bastantes aptitudes para sustituir a Greyback y guiar al clan a una vida mucho mejor que la que su líder actual y en cuanto este mejor, yo te instruiré con lo que has debido saber desde el momento en que Fenrir Greyback te convirtió; lo cual me recuerda: Que dejar a un cachorro solo y sin guía, es otro crimen que agregar a su lista de fechorías-dijo Daniel con seriedad, mientras miraba a Mattiel fijamente.

-¡Lo se, Daniel; no tienes de que preocuparte! Fenrir Greyback tiene mucho por lo que ser juzgado comenzando por el asesinato de su propio padre y antiguo jefe del clan de la luna llena, pasando por su servicio y unión con ese mago Voldemort /y que es tan denigrante para todos los licántropos/ y cometer atroces crímenes en su nombre, hasta el abandono de un cachorro recién nacido; mas eso lo veremos en cuanto logremos ponerle las garras encima, antes no podemos preocuparnos por alguien como el; así que lo mejor es que te encargues, junto con Ariel de las enseñanzas del cachorro, mientras yo me arreglo con el asunto de Greyback-dijo Mattiel con calma.

-¡Si ya dejaron de decidir sobre Remus; me lo llevo! Tiene que descansar y recuperarse-dijo de manera fría, Severus mientras y sin pedir permiso a nadie, se agachaba y tomaba al castaño en sus brazos para de inmediato dirigirse a la salida y así llevárselo de ahí, ante la atónita mirada de Dark y Amed así como la divertida mirada de los licántropos.

-¡Vámonos, Draco; también debes descansar!-dijo Severus desde la puerta, llamando al joven rubio.

-¡OH, bueno... con permiso y buenas noches!-dijo Draco, despidiéndose con rapidez, mientras se acercaba hasta su padrino y Remus, abriendo la puerta para luego salir los tres del lugar sin más ni más.

-Creo que también nosotros nos retiramos, como lo ha hecho notar el mago, es tarde y hay que descansar-dijo Ariel, divertido.

-¡Es cierto, es hora de ir a descansar; así que buenas noches, príncipe Amed, Dark!-dijo Daniel haciendo un gesto de despedida hacia los antes mencionados.

-Supongo que ustedes se encargaran del cuidado del señor Luxiel, así como del joven Cygnus ¿Verdad?-cuestiono Samuel, tranquilo.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijeron Amed y Dark, rápidamente.

-En ese caso, les dejo estas pociones, así como las indicaciones de como administrárselas-dijo Samuel, pasándoles una serie de botellitas (que Masha había traído hacia unos pocos minutos, justo después de la salida de Severus y compañía) así como sus instrucciones.

-Ahora si me retiro; si me necesitan no duden en llamarme-dijo Samuel mientras se retiraba de la habitación y una vez que el doctor salio del lugar...

-¿También has estado a punto de "sufrir" un infarto, Sirius?-dijo Amed con una divertida y asombrada sonrisa mientras se despojaba de sus túnicas y turbante, dejándose ver; mostrando así su imagen: la de un joven alto, cuerpo musculoso y muy bien formado, de piel canela, así como facciones un tanto afiladas algo cuadradas, con profundos ojos azules que resaltaban como estrellas en su rostro, cabello negro lacio hasta la espalda sujetado en una trenza pero eso cambio tras la pronunciación de un hechizo por parte del príncipe dando paso así a una serie de cambio que incluían un cuerpo algo mas pequeño que el anterior pero bien constituido, también; aunque no solo su altura había variado, sino que su piel ahora lucia un tono mas dorado y claro /como miel/ sus facciones aunque seguían siendo cuadradas no eran tan afiladas, tornándose mas suaves que antes pero el mayor cambio lo presentaban sus ojos pues ahora eran dos bellas esmeraldas, mas hermosas que las estrellas o cualquier otra joya y su cabello aunque negro y largo se había tornado mas rebelde saliéndose algunos mechones de la trenza, lo cual le otorgaba un aspecto de exquisito desarreglo.

-¿Un infarto? ¡Eso es lo de menos, Harry! Pues he estado a punto de desmayarme de solo ver a Snivellus ser tan "dulce" con Moony ¡Merlín Santo, no recordaba que fuese tan "cursi" en el colegio! Claro que en aquellos tiempo, estaba mas ocupado persiguiendo a Lucius que nunca preste atención a Snape y su lado romántico, por lo que verlo ahora, ha sido realmente ¡Extraño!-dijo Dark Sirius, el cual también se había despojado de sus túnicas, mostrándose como el hombre atractivo que siempre había sido /de su época de merodeador/ aunque ahora estaba muchísimo mejor pues ya no presentaba el aspecto demacrado y famélico que Azkaban le había dejado durante el tiempo que paso en aquella prisión.

-¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Sirius! Sino hubiese visto, lo que vi; jamás lo habría creído, aunque imagino que hasta Snape tiene su corazoncito, porque sino fuese así dudo mucho que Remus se hubiera enamorado de él ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry divertido pero antes de que pudiese continuar riéndose del profesor de pociones, la voz algo cansada de Lux se dejo oír...

-¡Deja de reírte del mago ese, Potter; que tú tienes mucha cola de donde cortar!-dijo Lux cansado pero al mismo tiempo severo, a la vez que trataba de incorporase aunque estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo.

-¡No trates de levantarte, Lux! Estas apenas recuperándote luego de tu "explosión" de magia, así que no intentes incorporarte o nos obligaras a llamar a Samuel para que te de algo para que descanses-dijo Harry serio.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Lux confundido pero de a poco fue recordando lo que algunas horas atrás había sucedido.

-¡Por Hecáte! ¿Qué fue lo que hice?-dijo angustiado el castaño, luego de que los recuerdos le llegaran de golpe a su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se volteaba a un lado para toparse con la imagen de su hermano vendado e inconsciente, todo debido a su insensatez pues sino fuese por su herencia nada de aquello habría ocurrido.

-¡Deja de estarte culpando, Lux! Sabes bien que esto no es tu responsabilidad; además si te culpas Cygnus se va a sentir peor de lo que se ve; tu hermano solo te ayudo, sabes perfectamente que él haría lo que fuera por ti, y si eso incluye algunos rasguños de tu parte, Sei lo aceptara con tal de que estés bien, y de verdad que necesitabas ayuda pues no solo tu magia estaba descontrolada sino todo, tú-dijo con calma Sirius, acercándose hasta el castaño para de inmediato deslizar con ternura una mano por el cabello del muchacho a manera de consuelo.

-¡Pero lo lastime y yo no quería hacerlo!-dijo Lux con voz lastimera.

-¡No es tu culpa! Y Sirius tiene razón, solo fue un contratiempo; lo que me recuerda ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Por qué sufriste tal descontrol? Eres una de las personas mas controladas que conozco, por eso es extraño lo que te sucedió-dijo curioso Harry, también acercándose a su guardián.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de tres magos ingleses...

-¡No tenias porque traerme en brazos, Severus! Yo podía caminar, tal vez hubiese necesitado un poco de apoyo pero tampoco era como para que me cargaras-dijo Remus con algo de reproche, mientras era depositado suavemente en la cama por su compañero.

-¿Te molesta acaso que lo haya hecho, Remus?-cuestiono Severus con calma, acomodando al castaño en la cama para que pudiese descansar y así recuperarse lo antes posible.

-¡No, solo que fue extraño; es todo lo que digo! Es que la verdad me sacaste de onda; después de todo, tú no eres tan "tierno", Severus-dijo Remus tranquilo, aunque no se podía evitar que un deje de diversión se escuchara en su voz con lo dicho.

-¡Tampoco es para tanto, Rem! Aunque no lo parezca mi padrino tiene su corazón, que no lo muestre habitualmente ¡Es cosa aparte! Además tenía que "marcar" su terreno y no dejar que nadie se te acercara ¿Qué no viste como ese tal Daniel se "pegaba"? La verdad es que Severus tardo en sacarte de allí-dijo Draco como si nada, mientras se dejaba caer a un lado de Remus, pegando un ligero rebote al hacerlo, para de inmediato colocar sus manos en su rostro /bajo la barbilla, pues estaba sobre su estomago tirado cuan largo era/ y con una expresión risueña y picara en su carita, lo cual le hacia verse sumamente tierno pero también muy niño, lo que logro sacarle una sonrisa al castaño así como un ceño fruncido a Severus.

-¡Será mejor que te marches a dormir, Draco; y no esta en discusión! Es tarde y hay que descansar, aparte Remus lo necesita y por cierto... ¡Deja de actuar así! Pareces un chiquillo y un Malfoy no pierde nunca el buen comportamiento-dijo Severus seriamente, haciendo con ello que la expresión risueña del rubio se desvaneciera e incluso se incorporara de la cama lo más rápido posible.

-¡Ya me voy a descansar, padrino! ¡Buenas noches, Remus que descanses bien!-se despidió serio Draco, mientras con muchas formalidad se inclinaba sobre el castaño y depositaba un ligero beso en la mejilla del mismo.

-¡Buenas noches, Draco, que duermas bien también tú!-dijo con cariño Remus, alargando una mano hasta la cara del rubio, dándole una suave caricia a la vez /que aprovechando su inclinación/ giraba un poco el rostro del joven hacia si, de tal manera que sus labios hicieron contacto con los del slytherin, dándole así un ligerísimo beso en los rosados labios.

Luego de eso Draco /medio en las nubes/ bajo hasta su cama para poder irse a dormir, luego de un buen baño; al mismo tiempo que Remus y Severus lo hacían en la suya propia (También tras tomarse una ducha, el profesor de pociones, pues Remus estaba todavía muy cansado como para hacer lo mismo)

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Severus? ¿Te molesto que besara a Draco?-cuestiono curioso Remus, al ver la expresión ceñuda del otro hombre.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya estoy perfectamente acostumbrado a que MI pareja se la pase "consolando" a mi ahijado-replico Severus serio pero con un deje de posesividad en su voz al referirse al castaño.

-¡Así que Draco esta en lo correcto! Estas marcando terreno; sabes que no tienes que hacerlo ¿Verdad? Tú eres el único para mí, así que no debes preocuparte por nadie mas, ni siquiera por tu ahijado, después de todo le quiero mucho y sabes bien que luego de lo que aquello magos enviados por el lord le hicieron a él y Narcissa siento la debilidad de protegerlo como a un cachorro mas de mi manada pero solo eso ¡No es competencia para ti! Así que dime ¿Qué te pasa en realidad?-cuestiono Remus aun mas intrigado que antes.

-Lo que sucede es que: ¡Estoy casi seguro de que tenías razón! Y su alteza Amed es en realidad Potter-dijo Severus con calma.

-¿QUÉ?-dijo Remus sorprendido.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que como verán revela muchas cosas pero a la vez deja otras tantas intrigas ¿Verdad? Bueno pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios y como siempre son más que bienvenidos pues gracias a los mismos es que sigo escribiendo, y lamento mucho no haber actualizado el día de ayer pero es que tuve muchísimo trabajo y llegue muy tarde a la casa, por lo que ya no me conecte al Internet /ni ánimos tenia de hacerlo, la verdad/ para subir el capitulo, así que lo lamento pero en compensación este capitulo es un poco mas largo que el anterior así que espero que les agrade. En el próximo capitulo veremos el reencuentro en el expreso de Granger y compañía con la corte del príncipe Amed y lo que se me pueda ocurrir. Nos vemos el 14 de noviembre.

Kaori Tao Eliseo gladiz artemisa nany

Nuevo calendario de actualizaciones (RESULTA QUE YA TENDRE DE NUEVO INTERNET POR LO QUE PODRE SUBIR UNA VEZ POR SEMANA /LOS VIERNES SERAN DE ACTUALIZACIONES Y LOS LUNES RESPONDERE A SUS COMENTARIOS/ A UNO DE MIS FICS :))

08 DE AGOSTO, UN GATITO PARA MI, CAPITULO 4 YA ACTUALIZADO.  
15 DE AGOSTO, UN AMOR DESTINADO, CAPITULO 4 ACTUALIZADO.  
22 DE AGOSTO, CORAZON DE SOMBRA Y LUZ, CAPITULO 12  
29 DE AGOSTO, UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS, CAPITULO 26  
05 DE SEPTIEMBRE, MAGIA LUNAR, CAPITULO 22  
12 DE SEPTIEMBRE, ETERNAMENTE, CAPITULO 9  
19 DE SEPTIEMBRE, ETERNAMENTE, CAPITULO 10  
26 DE SEPTIEMBRE, VUELVO A TI, CAPITULO 23  
03 DE OCTUBRE, VUELVO A TI, CAPITULO 24  
10 DE OCTUBRE, VEELAS TRIO, CAPITULO 15  
17 DE OCTUBRE, VEELAS DH, CAPITULO 16  
24 DE OCTUBRE, LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR, CAPITULO 14  
31 DE OCTUBRE, ¿¿BAILAMOS??, CAPITULO 16

Hasta aquí me quedarían todos mis fics en capítulos pares, por lo que a partir de noviembre volveré alternarlos por lo que quedarían de la siguiente manera:

07 DE NOVIEMBRE, ANGELES V, CAPITULO 7  
14 DE NOVIEMBRE, CORAZON DE LUZ Y SOMBRA, CAPITULO 13  
21 DE NOVIEMBRE, ETERNAMENTE, CAPITULO 11  
28 DE NOVIEMBRE, ¿¿BAILAMOS?? CAPITULO 17  
05 DE DICIEMBRE MAGIA LUNAR CAPITULO 23  
12 DE DICIEMBRE UN GATITO PARA MI CAPITULO 5  
19 DE DICIEMBRE UN AMOR DESTINADO CAPITULO 5  
26 DE DICIEMBRE LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR CAPITULO 15

Y hasta aquí llega este año así que las siguientes fechas se las deberé hasta que comience el 2009, continuando con los fics que me faltan ¿OK? Pues tampoco quiero prometer mucho porque de aquí a fin de año no se sabe que pueda pasar (¿Que tal si me vuelvo a quedar sin Internet?) así que no vaya a salarme.

Espero no les resulte muy molesta esta nueva manera de actualizar. Muchas gracias por su comprensión.

Luzy Snape.


	13. Pasión y Conversaciones

Corazón de Sombra y Luz

Capitulo 13: Pasión y Conversaciones.

*****************************************************************************************

ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON GAY, por lo que si no eres afín a este tipo de escenas ¡NO LEAS! Advertidos (as) están y si continúan por aquí, entonces si ¡Lean! Así mismo recordarles que Harry Potter y demás marcas inherentes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling así como la WB, por lo que no quiero demandas solo escribo este fic sin ánimo de lucro, perteneciéndome solo la trama y los personajes originales que puedan aquí aparecer, en este y futuros capítulos. Gracias por su atención.

Les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un review, gracias por los mismos.

*mila22

*****************************************************************************************

Luego de eso Draco /medio en las nubes/ bajo hasta su cama para poder irse a dormir, luego de un buen baño; al mismo tiempo que Remus y Severus lo hacían en la suya propia (También tras tomarse una ducha, el profesor de pociones, pues Remus estaba todavía muy cansado como para hacer lo mismo)

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Severus? ¿Te molesto que besara a Draco?-cuestiono curioso Remus, al ver la expresión ceñuda del otro hombre.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya estoy perfectamente acostumbrado a que MI pareja se la pase "consolando" a mi ahijado-replico Severus serio pero con un deje de posesividad en su voz al referirse al castaño.

-¡Así que Draco está en lo correcto! Estas marcando terreno; sabes que no tienes que hacerlo ¿Verdad? Tú eres el único para mí, así que no debes preocuparte por nadie más, ni siquiera por tu ahijado, después de todo le quiero mucho y sabes bien que luego de lo que aquello magos enviados por el lord le hicieron a él y Narcissa siento la debilidad de protegerlo como a un cachorro mas de mi manada pero solo eso ¡No es competencia para ti! Así que dime ¿Qué te pasa en realidad?-cuestiono Remus aun mas intrigado que antes.

-Lo que sucede es que: ¡Estoy casi seguro de que tenías razón! Y su alteza Amed es en realidad Potter-dijo Severus con calma.

-¿QUÉ? ¿De qué estás hablando, Severus? Sé que yo mencione que su alteza me recordaba a Harry pero la verdad es que ya no me lo parece tanto, pues en solo dos años nadie cambia tanto-dijo Remus sorprendido pero tratando de recuperar la calma perdida.

-¡No, nadie cambia tanto, en eso tienes razón y por eso mismo es que estoy casi convencido de que el príncipe Amed es Potter! Pues he encontrado ciertas similitudes que de a poco me lo han confirmado; aun cuando su alteza se esfuerza por pasar desapercibido. Aparte está el hecho de que hoy mismo a pronunciado tu nombre, Remus, de una forma que solo ha Potter le he escuchado, además hay que considerar el hecho de que su alteza y Potter tienen la misma edad, así como su poder mágico es incomparable /pocos magos tienen tales capacidades/ así como su empeño en ser poco notado, por lo que he estado analizándole desde que mencionaste tus sospechas y con lo de hoy estoy mas y mas convencido de que "ambos" son la misma persona aunque todavía no encuentro los motivos para mantener esta farsa, se perfectamente que no soy de su agrado así como también está la presencia de Draco pero en este tiempo compartido y dado que nos hemos hecho "amigos" sigo sin hallar sus razones para esta charada, a menos que estuviese "protegiéndose" ¿De qué? ¡No tengo la menor idea! Pero de que el príncipe Amed y Harry Potter son la misma persona ¡Estoy cada vez más convencido de que lo son! Tan solo tengo que confirmarlo-dijo con seguridad Severus.

-¿Es posible? ¿De verdad piensas que su alteza y Harry son el mismo? ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada? ¿Y si lo confrontamos? ¿Si le decimos que sabemos quién es?-decía consternado Remus, luego de escuchar lo que su pareja decía.

-¡Tómalo con calma, Rem! Aun no estoy seguro de que sean la misma persona y si lo "confrontáramos" ahora podría resultar contraproducente especialmente porque puede echarse para atrás o desaparecer y entonces no podremos confirmar si de verdad es Potter, así que lo más prudente que podemos hacer es continuar como hasta ahora e intentar obtener pruebas de nuestras sospechas y entonces desenmascararlo-dijo Severus tranquilo mientras abrazaba a su lobito para calmarlo.

-¡Supongo que es lo mejor, por ahora! Pero no va a ser fácil, sobretodo imaginado que puede ser que tenga tan cerca a uno de mis cachorros, Severus-dijo con pena Remus, mientras devolvía el abrazo a su compañero, hundiendo su rostro en el fuerte pecho del otro.

-¡No te preocupes, lobito! Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo y si en realidad es Potter, muy pronto lo volverás a tener /aunque vuelva mi pesadilla pero con tal de que este feliz, supongo que podré resignarme, a soportarlo de nuevo/-susurraba con suavidad Severus, mientras intentaba calmar a su castaño, aunque interiormente sus pensamientos fueran otra cosa.

-Ahora será mejor que descansemos, ha sido un largo día y necesitas recuperarte, así que vamos a la cama-dijo Severus con suavidad mientras ayudaba a Remus acomodarse sobre el lecho de manera cómoda.

-¿Es eso una invitación, Sev?-dijo Remus con voz sugerente, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba plácidamente en la cama, mostrando una pose y actitud invitadora e incitadora al mismo tiempo mientras observaba con pasión a Severus, el cual tuvo que pasar un poco de saliva, al verlo de aquella manera, sintiéndose repentinamente acalorado y ansioso.

-¡Que hermoso luce y tan tentador, que me dan ganas de "comérmelo" pero eso no es posible! Esta débil, por lo que no puedo aprovecharme de su debilidad-pensaba Severus indeciso de que hacer, pues por un lado de verdad que se "moría" por estar con su apasionado lobito pero por el otro, sabía que no debía de aprovecharse del mismo, a pesar de sentir un fuerte deseo por su lobito, la razón pudo más y por lo tanto……

-¡Es mejor que descanses, Remus! Estas débil luego de lo que ha pasado, así que esperaremos hasta que estés del todo recuperado, pues no quiero que te pongas mal ¿De acuerdo? ¡Así que descansa! Y yo iré a cambiarme de ropa, vuelvo pronto-dijo Severus como si nada, aun cuando interiormente estuviese intranquilo, y así sin decir más dio media vuelta para ir al aseo pero antes de siquiera dar un paso…….

-¡Momentito, Sev! ¿Dónde crees que vas? Estoy débil, es cierto pero no estoy herido, o lastimado o nada; es más, ni siquiera me duele algo, tan solo me encuentro algo agotado pero eso no es ningún impedimento para que me hagas el amor por lo que no tienes ninguna excusa que dar, pues ni siquiera Draco es un problema, para estos instantes ya debe de estar bien dormido y con un par de hechizos no se enterara de nada en absoluto; así que ¡Hazme el amor, ahora!-ordeno sensualmente Remus mientras deslizaba /al terminar de hablar/ la punta de su lengua por el contorno auricular izquierdo de su compañero, provocándolo.

-¿Qué le sucede a Remus? ¡Esta de lo más descarado! Y aunque es muy apasionado, nunca se había comportado así, pero debo de admitir que me está volviendo loco-pensaba con sorpresa Severus, mientras soltaba un ahogado gemido al sentir como el castaño iba deslizando sus manos ansiosas por entre sus ropas hasta alcanzar su piel y lentamente ir subiendo hasta sus sensibles tetillas, que al primer roce se pusieron duras y muchísimo más susceptibles aquellas caricias.

-¿Lo ves? Tu cuerpo lo quiere, así que deja de darle vueltas y ¡Tómame!-susurro con grave y sensual voz, Remus mientras recorría todo el torso de Severus, incitándolo.

-¡Merlín!-exclamo "resignado" /claro que de eso estaba pidiendo su limosna, aunque no lo admitiría nunca/ Severus, antes de darse media vuelta entre los brazos de su lobito, para de inmediato a saltar los labios entreabiertos del castaños, con un beso por demás apasionado, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se movían frenéticas por el cuerpo del ojidorado desprendiéndole de sus ropas, lo más rápido que le fuera posible, ansioso por hundirse en su amor, en su amado amante.

Mientras tanto, Remus tampoco se quedaba atrás y a la par que Severus también iba despojando prenda tras prenda a su pareja, hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, rozándose piel a piel y causando con ello que toda una marea de sensaciones les recorriesen ha ambos.

-¡Recuéstate, lobito!-susurro con tierna pasión, Severus, a la vez que empujaba suavemente a Remus para que volviese a la cama, pues con tanto movimiento, el castaño había acabado de pie, junto a él.

-¡Tómame así…… quiero que me penetres…… duro…… sin preparación…… Sev!-dijo ronca y entrecortadamente Remus dando media vuelta entre los brazos de su amor, para ofrecerle así su retaguardia.

-¡Que descarado que estas, lobito!-musito apasionado y ligeramente apasionado Severus mientras apoyaba su rodilla izquierda en la cama para poder tener más equilibrio y penetrar así al castaño, cumpliéndole su deseo, de ser poseído rudamente.

-¡Merlín, Sev, mas fuerte………. Mas!-suplicaba Remus con febril fervor, sintiendo las embestidas salvajes que su pelinegro le daba, a la vez que Severus tocaba su entrepierna, masturbándole con ardor y así embestida tras embestida y sin dejar de acariciar a su lobito, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, viniéndose Severus dentro de su castaño, y Remus, mojando la mano de su amante, cayendo ambos desplomados sobre la cama, todavía en intima unión, aunque esta no duro mucho pues Severus pronto se retiro del interior de Remus para no continuar aplastándole, prefiriendo colocarse a un lado del mismo aunque no por ello se separaron mucho, puesto que de inmediato cobijo entre sus brazos al castaño.

-¡Estuviste…… fantástico…. Sev!-susurro agotado pero feliz, Remus, mientras mimoso se acurrucaba contra el otro hombre, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del mismo.

-¡Y tú, estuviste deliciosamente salvaje…… lobito…. Nunca antes te había sentido como hoy…… amor mío; aunque ahora estoy realmente cansado!-dijo Severus con cariño, así como cansancio aunque sin dejar de abrazar al castaño.

-¡También estoy… cansado… Sev! Pero… no puedes negar que estuvo muy bien-dijo picadamente Remus, sonriéndole con dulzura al cetrino, viéndole a los negros y profundos ojos, perdiéndose en los mismos.

-¡No lo niego…. Rem; estuvo maravilloso pero ahora será mejor descansar!-dijo feliz Severus besando la frente del castaño y correspondiéndole la sonrisa con una propia, luego de lo cual y tras lanzar un hechizo de limpieza y frescura, tomo la sabana para cubrirse a sí mismo y a su amor, cayendo después de aquello ambos en un profundo y placentero sueño sin percatarse ninguno de los dos, que en el cielo aparecía mas resplandeciente y brillante que nunca la luna, que recién cambiaba a una nueva fase, esta vez, llena; aunque aquel resplandor rápidamente fue ocultado detrás de algunas nubes, que sumieron al cielo en una tenue oscuridad.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación acontecía……

-¿Crees que el cachorro lo logre, Matt?-cuestiono curioso Daniel, mientras deslizaba perezoso su mano por encima del firme torso de su compañero en leves caricias que no buscaban provocar sino solo mimar, lego de haberse entregado a su amor, momentos atrás.

-¡Estoy seguro de que lo hará, Daniel! Es un cachorro bastante fuerte a pesar de haber "crecido" sin guía alguna; completamente abandonado a su suerte y tú sabes que muy pocos cachorros logran sobrevivir a su primer años de transformación; en cambio este cachorro lo ha hecho por lo que no creo que le sea difícil alcanzar la madurez que le falta, así como aprender lo que le corresponderá SI es elegido para ser el sucesor de Greyback, como el líder y guía del clan de la luna llena, aunque eso ni siquiera nosotros podemos saberlo tan solo la señora Serenity, lo hará; por lo que habremos de espera hasta ver una señal y en lo que aparece /si es que lo hace/ tan solo podemos acabar con su enseñanza, lo demás no es de nuestra competencia-dijo Mattiel con tranquilidad, acariciando los cabellos de Daniel con ternura.

Y al día siguiente…… apenas clareando el cielo.

-¡Buenos días, Draco! ¿No es temprano para que este despierto ya?-cuestiono una voz curiosa, llegando por detrás del rubio, el cual no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño bote al verse sorprendido.

-¡Lux no hagas eso; casi me da un ataque!-dijo sorprendido Draco mientras volteaba hacia el otro joven.

-¡No sabía que fueras tan fácilmente sorprendible, Draco! Pero prometo que a la próxima intentare evitarlo-dijo divertido Lux, sonriéndole al rubio, el cual solo suspiro resignado pues sabía bien que aquello acabaría por repetirse alguna que otra vez.

-Por cierto ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? Recién comienzan a cantar las aves y aunque me da la impresión de ser un chico madrugador ¡Dudo mucho que te levantes tan pronto, habitualmente! Apenas son las 5:45 A.M. y tú te has de levantar como a las 7 ¿Verdad?-dijo Lux curioso, viendo a Draco.

-¡Lo mismo podría decirte! Sobre todo porque ¿No se suponía que estabas lastimado? Así que dime ¿Qué haces levantado, eh?-devolvió Draco como si nada, aunque con un leve tono irónico en la voz.

-¡Tampoco tienes que ser irónico, Draco! En cuanto a tus preguntas, bueno la verdad es que tengo una rápida recuperación y por otro lado varias obligaciones que cumplir y por lo mismo ¡No puedo quedarme en la cama!-respondió Lux tranquilamente.

-¡OH, ya entiendo! Y ¿Vas hacer algo, ahora?-pregunto curioso Draco.

-¡Eres muy curioso, Draco! Y así es, voy hacer algo pero antes te propongo algo, pues desde que te he conocido he sentido curiosidad hacia ti y hay algo que te guardas profundamente, así que me gustaría conocer ese secreto aunque claro seria secreto por secreto ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estás de acuerdo? Podríamos aprovechar que la mayoría duerme aun y así charlar; ya que con los demás es casi imposible, sobre todo con mi hermano revoloteando por aquí y por allá-dijo Lux como si nada.

-¡Yo…. No tengo…….. Ningún secreto… por lo que si me disculpas…. Voy a regresar a mi habitación!-

-¡Si eso deseas, hazlo! Por mí no hay problema, aunque eso de que no guardas ningún secreto, no es del todo cierto; todos guardamos algún secreto en nuestra vida, solo que algunos secretos están guardados por qué es lo correcto, lo adecuado, lo sensato pero hay otros secretos que se guardar por todo lo contrario y son estos últimos los que tanto daños hacen a quienes los callan y tú, mi dulce Dragón, guardas uno de estos últimos, pero como te he dicho solo si quieres ¡Puedes decírmelo! Yo no se lo contare a nadie, a menos que sea con tu consentimiento-dijo misterioso Lux mientras comenzaba avanzar, alejándose del rubio pero antes de que se alejara mucho……

-¿Qué te hace pensar que guardo un secreto?-pregunto curioso Draco deteniendo sin darse cuenta a Lux.

-¡Todos guardamos secretos, casi siempre! Pero en tu caso hay un secreto que te esta lastimando, y quizás te cueste creerlo pero es justamente el que te hiere ¡El que quiero conocer! Los demás secretos que puedas tener no me interesan pues solo a ti pertenecen, pero el que tan celosamente guardas es tan dañino que lo puedo percibir aunque ignoro exactamente de que se trata, solo puedo "ver" el dolor que experimentas, Draco-dijo Luxiel con calma.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No entiendo tus palabras! Y sin embargo es casi como si realmente pudieses "ver" mi dolor y lo sé porque en este tiempo, he alcanzado a percibirlo; tú demuestras un "algo" que no entiendo por completo ¡Así que explícamelo y tal vez, te diga mi secreto!-dijo Draco como chantaje, esperando que Lux, hablase.

-¡No caigo en chantajes, Draco! Pero ya te lo dije, yo te cuento de mí y tú me cuentas de ti y ten en cuenta de que tengo varios secretos, pero a ti te interesa uno mío en particular, y tiene mucho que ver con lo que me paso ayer, pues se bien que viste mi transformación y de verdad que quieres saber ¿Qué fue todo eso? Tan solo puedo decirte que es parte de mi secreto; así que ¿Qué te parece si es secreto por secreto?-sugirió Lux, tranquilo.

Con siguiendo con esas palabras que la curiosidad de Draco se incrementara y sin ser consciente de ello, acabo por asentir totalmente de acuerdo con el otro joven……

-¡Muy bien, en ese caso; acompáñame por favor!-dijo Lux, sin perder su calma y continuando con su avance, no tardando en llegar frente a una habitación…… tocando a la puerta una vez ahí………

-¡Buen día, señor Luxiel!-saludo alegremente Masha, viendo entrar al joven y sin mostrar sorpresa de verlo acompañado por Draco.

-¡Buen día, tengas también, Masha!-saludo Lux con ternura.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor Luxiel?-pregunto Masha de forma servicial.

-¡Por supuesto, Masha! Quisiera fueras con Mattiel y le digas que por las próximas horas, tanto él como Daniel y Ariel se hagan cargo de mis responsabilidades o sea, del cuidado de su alteza Amed así como de Sei y demás cosas que suelo hacer de manera habitual ¿De acuerdo? Y asegúrate de tocar a la puerta antes de entrar, esta vez; además informales a los magos ingleses que Draco estará conmigo, para que no se preocupen-dijo Luxiel como si nada.

-¡Muy bien, señor!-dijo servicial Masha mientras salía del cuarto para hacer lo pedido por Luxiel.

-¡No pongas esa cara, Draco! Tal vez te parezca raro que Masha sea servicial e incluso te llegues a creer que es como…… ¿Cómo los llaman? ¡Ah, sí; Elfos domésticos! Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pues contrario a lo que puedas pensar, en nuestro pueblo el servicio, trabajo y atención hacia otros es sagrado así como una muestra de aprecio, por lo que no deberías de poner esa cara de superioridad pues no eres superior a nadie y mucho menos a Masha, ella como todos los pequeños aprende nuestras costumbres, lo cual es todo un orgullo y el servir no es en absoluto denigrante /como estas pensando/ por el contrario enaltece pero por lo que noto no te han enseñado apreciar el servicio que otros te otorgan al contrario has aprendido a despreciarlo y eso es desagradable, muy desagradable-dijo Lux con reproche, viendo seriamente al rubio.

-Y para tu información Masha, no aprende las costumbres de nuestra región solo por que sean un deber, ella las aprende por al ser la "prometida" de Amed y de……-continuo explicando Lux seriamente a Draco mas antes de poder terminar…

-¡¿Cómo Que Prometida De Amed?!-exclamo/pregunto anonadado Draco, al escuchar aquello.

-Y de…… Sei-concluyo Lux como si nada, intentando no reírse ante la expresión patidifusa que Draco puso al oírle.

-¿Aprenderás a escuchar hasta el final, Draco? ¡Eres demasiado impulsivo! Lo que sumado a tu marcada curiosidad, puede traerte verdaderos problemas y antes de explicarte nada, es mejor que nos marchemos, porque donde Sei se levante ¡No saldremos de aquí! Y entonces, tú, no me contaras acerca de tu secreto y menos lo haré yo, pero ahora que logre que te decidieras ¡No te echaras para atrás!-dijo Lux como si nada aunque con un deje de interés bastante obvio y que no permitiría que el rubio se echara para atrás.

Y por lo tanto Draco se vio, siendo jalado sin mucha consideración por el otro joven de tal manera que para cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya habían aparecido en un sitio por completo desconocido para él.

-¿Dónde estamos?-cuestiono extrañado Draco, al ver que se encontraban rodeados por un montón de arena, al menos hasta donde alcanzaba a ver.

-¡Eso es algo que pronto sabrás, Draco! Ahora continuemos-dijo con misterio Lux, mientras jalaba /aun/ del brazo al rubio.

Y así....

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Hola a todos y todas, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, de este fic un tanto raro, les dejo con el titulo del siguiente capitulo así como algunas ideas de adelanto.

Titulo del próximo capítulo: Los secretos de Lux y Draco, y otras sorpresas.

Ideas: Sabremos finalmente cual es el secreto de Draco al referirse a "eso" (leer primeros capítulos más o menos desde el 4to OK) así como también sabremos quien o que es Lux (también léanse como desde el capitulo 10 en adelante OK) eso como empiezo y medio del capitulo para ir concluyendo con el reencuentro en el expreso de Granger y compañía con la corte del príncipe Amed, así como un par de sorpresitas que no les adelanto pues sino como me asegurare de que continúen leyendo, ¿Verdad?

Luzy Snape.


	14. EL secreto de Lux y otras sorpresas I

Corazón de Sombra y Luz

Capitulo 14: EL secreto de Lux y otras sorpresas I.

************************************************************

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece _/a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/_ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas **¡NO LEAS! **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención y comentarios.

*Noy-chan *Yami_Jake *Uchiha Em *Mesic *nallely uchiha uzumaki *erox21 *katy snape

************************************************************

-¡¿Cómo Que Prometida De Amed?!-exclamo/pregunto anonadado Draco, al escuchar aquello.

-Y de…… Sei-concluyo Lux como si nada, intentando no reírse ante la expresión patidifusa que Draco puso al oírle.

-¿Aprenderás a escuchar hasta el final, Draco? ¡Eres demasiado impulsivo! Lo que sumado a tu marcada curiosidad, puede traerte verdaderos problemas y antes de explicarte nada, es mejor que nos marchemos, porque donde Sei se levante ¡No saldremos de aquí! Y entonces, tú, no me contaras acerca de tu secreto y menos lo haré yo, pero ahora que logre que te decidieras ¡No te echaras para atrás!-dijo Lux como si nada aunque con un deje de interés bastante obvio y que no permitiría que el rubio se echara para atrás.

Y por lo tanto Draco se vio, siendo jalado sin mucha consideración por el otro joven de tal manera que para cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya habían aparecido en un sitio por completo desconocido para él.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-cuestiono extrañado y curioso Draco, al ver que se encontraban rodeados por un montón de arena, al menos hasta donde alcanzaba a ver.

-¡Eres demasiado curioso y en cuanto a donde estamos es algo que pronto sabrás, Draco! Ahora continuemos, pues todavía nos falta un tramo por recorrer pues aun cuando puedo "aparecer" cerca tampoco puedo hacerlo exactamente ahí, así que vamos-dijo con misterio Lux, mientras jalaba /aun/ del brazo al rubio, hasta alcanzar una pequeña duna de arena.

-¿Cómo que todavía no estamos "ahí"? Pues ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Es muy lejos? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Y te das cuenta ¿Qué no vengo preparado para este clima? Si mi blanca y perfecta piel se quema, será tu responsabilidad, OK-soltó Draco pregunta tras pregunta, además de adoptar una pose bastante altiva, lo cual provoco un resignado suspiro en Luxiel.

-¡Además de curioso, vanidoso; hay que ser paciente contigo, Draco! Y no te preocupes por tu piel, no estarás mucho al solo, pues ya hemos llegado así que: ¡Bienvenido a Barakat!-dijo Lux medio irónico, medio resignado, tras llegar a lo alto de la duna, moviendo el brazo izquierdo en un gesto exagerado y teatral, de mostrar algo a su acompañante, el cual abrió sorprendido sus grises ojos al ver aparecer toda una ciudad y sobre un risco un inmenso palacio de magnificas cúpulas doradas (para mejor imagen visualicen que Draco esta observando la ciudad de Agrabah de la película de Aladdin –sorry por el gol- OK)

-¿Barakat? ¿No es ese el reino de…….?-comenzó a decir anonadado, Draco.

-¡……. De su alteza, el príncipe Amed!-concluyo Luxiel como si nada, ciertamente divertido del asombro mostrado por el rubio.

-Y ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¡No lo entiendo! Pensé que hablaríamos pues…… de "eso"-dijo dudoso Draco.

-¡Eso es en parte! Y aunque vamos hablar de eso, una parte de mi secreto involucra a otras personas y por lo mismo antes de decirte nada, tengo que hablarlo con ellos; además de aprovechar para realizar algunas actividades que son parte de mi deber como guardián de su alteza Amed; así como tú te sentirás mas cómodo ya que no tendrás la incertidumbre de que nos escuchen, ya que ni Amed, ni tus tutores, ni Sei, ni nadie mas esta por aquí y por lo tanto podrás relajarte un poco mas, Draco-dijo Luxiel como si nada, dejando un tanto sorprendido al rubio, quien estaba a punto de decir algo, pero antes de que algo saliera de su boca…….

-Joven Luxiel ¿Es usted?-se escucho repentinamente una voz que atrajo de inmediato la atención de los dos jóvenes.

-¡Hola Sadiel! ¿Estas vigilando?-pregunto con naturalidad, Luxiel tras percatarse de quien era aquel hombre, el cual no era otro que uno de los varios guardias de la ciudad.

-¡Así es, joven Luxiel! ¿A que se debe su inesperada visita? ¿Ocurrió algo con el príncipe Amed?-dijo Sadiel con preocupación.

-¡OH no, en lo absoluto! Solamente vengo a ver a su majestad Hassan, ya que he de darle un informe sobre lo que ha ocurrido en este tiempo; además de aprovechar para ver a mi padre-dijo Lux como si nada.

-¡Entiendo! ¿Les acompaño?-cuestiono Sadiel amable.

-¡No es necesario; nosotros podemos ir sin ningún problema, Sadiel! Aunque seria bueno que informaras a los demás que estamos por aquí, ¡Ah, por cierto, él es Draco Malfoy, un amigo e invitado!-dijo Lux señalando al rubio que le acompañaba.

-¡Un gusto, joven Malfoy! Iré a informarle a los demás, adelante señor Luxiel-dijo Sadiel haciendo una reverencia hacia ambos jóvenes, para luego desaparecer como si nada.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?-pregunto curioso Draco, quien de plano se había perdido con todo aquello.

-¡Insisto curioso, demasiado curioso! Y como no saldríamos del mismo punto, mejor será que nos marchemos ya habrá tiempo para aclarar tu curiosidad, Draco-dijo Lux tranquilamente.

Y así ambos comenzaron a caminar, andando por las calles de aquella tranquila pero al mismo tiempo bulliciosa ciudad, y mientras lo hacían Draco no dejo de notar las miradas que le dirigían a su compañero, pues todas ellas eran no solo de admiración sino también de aprecio, de cariño, de confianza, de seguridad así como alguna que otra de franco deseo y de estas ultimas algunas iban dirigidas hacia su persona, algo que lograba ponerlo nervioso pero también se daba cuenta que la presencia de Lux evitaba que cualquiera de aquellas personas /deseosas de él/ se le acercara, lo cual de cierta manera le tranquilizaba pero aun así no se separaba del lado de otro joven pues la verdad que sentirse tan observado no era nada agradable y por consecuencia su incomodidad se incrementaba.

_/¿Qué le sucederá? Su incomodidad es cada vez mas intensa y ha comenzado desde que le han empezado a dirigir miradas cargadas de deseo, lo cual no es de extrañar después de todo, Draco es muy apuesto y no solo su físico es hermoso, también lo es su espíritu y por ello llama la atención pues por aquí no es muy común ver ha alguien como él y entiendo que por lo mismo cause admiración, pero pensé que eso le agradaría aunque por lo que siento no es así y me pregunto ¿Por qué será?/_pensaba Lux extrañado por el comportamiento de su acompañante, percatándose de la tensión que se estaba apoderando de Draco justo en esos momentos, por lo que de inmediato busco la causa del malestar del rubio, encontrándose con un par de desagradables personas, que no tardaron nada en abordarles.

-¿Qué quieren?-dijo Luxiel con molestia mientras al mismo tiempo deslizaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Draco, pegándole a su cuerpo de manera /extrañamente o al menos así se lo pareció al rubio/ posesiva.

-¡Calma guardiancito, no tienes porque molestarte; solamente queremos mostrarle nuestra "hospitalidad" ha la belleza que te acompaña!-dijo con irónica burla, uno de aquellos hombres.

-¡No es necesario; ya lo haré yo, después de todo es mi invitado, Hakim!-dijo Lux con marcado desagrado y sin soltar en lo absoluto el agarre que mantenía sobre Draco, el cual permanecía completamente callado casi como si intuyera que de hablar le podría ir mal verdaderamente mal.

-¿Así que es tuyo? ¡Que afortunado! Aunque deberías compartirlo ¿No te parece, guardián? Después de todo, las tradiciones así lo estipulan-dijo el segundo hombre con clarísima lujuria mientras recorría de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de Draco con su mirada, provocándole aun más incomodidad al rubio, en especial al darse cuenta de lo que aquel tipo estaba insinuando.

-¡No lo creo, Mustafa! Sobre todo porque esas tradiciones que aludes solo son seguidas por personas como tú y Jamir; pues sabes bien que el rey  
Hassan abolió varias de ellas por ser humillantes a la dignidad humana ¡Así que no me vengas con tonterías! Y ahora si nos disculpan tengo que hablar con su majestad-dijo Luxiel sin ocultar su desagrado y empujando con un movimiento de su hombro a Hakim para apartarle de su camino, al mismo tiempo que jalaba de Draco para llevárselo de ahí.

-¡Momento! ¿Te crees demasiado bueno solo por ser un guardián, verdad?-dijo con enojo Mustafa, mientras tomaba con brusquedad el brazo libre de Luxiel, jalándole hacia si y separándole a la vez de Draco, el cual ante tal brusquedad, fue impulsado hacia Hakim, quien no dudo nada en envolverlo entre sus brazos impidiéndole escapatoria alguna.

-¡Mmmm, eres hermoso y no sabes lo mucho que te disfrutare!-susurro con malsano deseo, Hakim, junto al oído de Draco, deslizando la punta de su lengua al terminar sobre el mismo, estremeciendo de asco al rubio, quien sin poderlo evitar comenzó a temblar cual hoja al viento.

-¡Déjalo en paz, Hakim! ¡Aléjate de él; ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer lo que piensas o me las pagaras!-dijo con tono de amenaza, Luxiel mientras se rebatía en los brazos de Mustafa para poder liberarse del mismo.

-¡Deberías preocuparte por ti, guardián! Hakim puede ser muy dulce cuando alguien le interesa, por lo que ese chico no tiene de que asustarse, al contrario vivirá toda una experiencia; justo como tú lo harás, conmigo, precioso-dijo Mustafa, con lujuria, mientras cerraba aun mas su agarre sobre Lux, quien estaba cada vez mas y mas furioso, furia que le era difícil de controlar en especial cuando vio como Hakim metía, descarado, una mano en el pantalón de Draco, tocándole la entrepierna y con ello, ocasiono que el rubio derramase lagrimas siendo eso lo ultimo que Lux pudo soportar.

-¡DIJE QUE QUITARAS TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ENCIMA DE DRACO!-grito Luxiel, expulsando una increíble cantidad de magia a la vez que un par de inmensa alas surgían de su espalda, logrando así deshacerse de Mustafa, el cual salio literalmente volando, yendo a estamparse contra una pared.

-¡Te Lo Advertí, Hakim; Te Dije Que Dejaras A Draco, Ahora LO PAGARAS!-sentencio Lux con rabia contenida y moviéndose tan rápido que no le dio tiempo al otro hombre de reaccionar, pues para cuando quiso hacerlo ya se encontraba sobre el suelo y con una filosa citara presionando en su yugular.

_/¡OH, Merlín santo ¿Qué le sucede a Lux? Emana un poder increíble! Y todo ello es ¿Por mí?/_pensaba Draco sorprendido de ver y sentir el poder que Luxiel poseía, lo cual le provocaba una extraña sensación que prefirió no analizar /al menos no en esos instantes/ sobretodo al ver como el castaño pareciera estar a punto de "rebanar" el cuello del tal Hakim, lo cual le asusto pero antes de que algo sucediera…….

-¡Basta Luxiel, no manches tus manos con sangre tan inmunda, no vale la pena! Y en cuanto a ustedes dos ¡Llévenselos y enciérrenlos hasta que el rey Hassan decida que hacer con ellos!-ordeno una autoritaria voz, que provenía de un hombre joven, relativamente pues no tendría mas de 34 años o al menos eso es lo que podía apreciar Draco.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho de encerrarnos, Nigthmoon! Si el señor Jamir se entera……-comenzó Mustafa con prepotencia, mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de dos guardianes, que en esos momentos le habían tomado, cada uno por sus brazos justo igual a como otros dos lo hacían con Hakim, también.

-¡Me importa un soberano cacahuate, lo que Jamir opine! Ya se les advirtió en anteriores ocasiones, así mismo se les ha amonestado muchísimas mas, al grado de "permitir" sus insolencias, ya que al rey Hassan no desea enfrentamientos inútiles que solo llevarían a un innecesario derramamiento de sangre y que es justamente lo que Jamir quiere, por lo que tan solo se les encerrara justo como podría pasar con cualquiera que alterara el orden publico y además ofendiese a un invitado, que es lo que ambos han hecho, lo cual merece un castigo de acuerdo a nuestras leyes y eso ni Jamir puede evitarlo; por lo que es mejor que se calmen y vayan en paz hasta la audiencia con el rey; y deberían considerarse afortunados, dos minutos mas y mi hijo los habría acabado sobretodo porque han maltratado a su invitado-dijo Nigthmoon como si nada pero sin perder su autoridad.

Así que luego de aquello no les quedo más remedio que aceptar "pacíficamente" lo ordenado por el padre de Luxiel, de tal forma que muy pronto fueron escoltados hacia sus respectivos calabazos.

-¡Así que eres amigo de mi hijo! ¡Es increíble! Nunca antes Luxiel había traído ha alguien como invitado así que imagino que debes de ser muy especial ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¡Yo soy Edmond Nigthmoon, padre de Luxiel, como te podrás imaginar!-se presento Edmond con afabilidad, extendiendo su mano hacia un sorprendido Draco.

-¿Su padre? Pero ¿Cómo?-dijo extrañado Draco sin salir de su asombro, pues la verdad es que haciendo cuentas no mas no le salían sobretodo porque según esto Luxiel estaba por cumplir los 20 años, así que no entendía nada de nada.

-¡Él es Draco Malfoy, padre; y mejor déjalo que ya lo has confundido bastante! Por lo que si nos disculpas, creo que le explicare lo que esta pasando y tú de mientras podrías llevarle este informe al rey Hassan-dijo Luxiel recuperando la calma y para ello ocultando sus alas, a la vez que entregaba a su padre un pergamino enrollado.

-¡Veo que ya te recuperaste, hijo! Iré hacer lo que dices aunque no creas que te libras, de darme alguna que otra explicación por ahora te dejare que lo hagas con Draco pues me parece que realmente lo necesita, mas tarde hablaremos ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Edmond como si nada, tomando el pergamino, viendo asentir a su hijo.

Luego de eso, Edmond marcho rumbo al palacio mientras que Draco y Luxiel……

-¡Te debes de estar preguntando muchas cosas, Draco! Pero todas tienen una explicación y ya te las daré pero antes……-dijo Luxiel como si nada mientras se acercaba al sorprendido rubio envolviéndole entre sus brazos y antes de que pudiese reaccionar… se aparecieron, nuevamente.

-¡Podrías avisar! Y ahora ¿Dónde estamos? Ha este ritmo vamos a pasárnosla "apareciéndonos"-dijo Draco, tras recuperarse de la sensación de aparecerse, percatándose de que ahora se encontraban en los que pareciera ser un oasis realmente bello y exuberante.

-¡Siento eso, ha la próxima te avisare! Aunque "aparecerse" es mucho mas rápido que otros medios, pero también resulta ser algo molesto; en cuanto a donde estamos…… digamos que ¡En uno de los varios oasis que hay en el reino! Y te prometo que ya no nos apareceremos, al menos en un bueno rato, así que pongámonos cómodos y déjame contarte mi secreto, del cual tal vez ya tengas alguna idea pero no muy claras ¿Cierto?-dijo Luxiel, caminando hacia una manta estratégicamente colocada frente a la laguna del oasis y bajo la sombra de algunas palmeras, para dejarse caer sobre los cómodos cojines que en la misma había y al momento de hacerlo una serie de deliciosos y apetitosos platillos aparecieron mágicamente.

-¿Sorprendido? ¡Ven siéntate conmigo y tomemos el desayuno! Se que ya es algo tarde pero ninguno a desayunado y no se tú pero yo "muero" de hambre"-dijo Luxiel señalando los cojines a su lado para que Draco se sentara también.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Puedes explicarme de una buena vez? ¡Esto ya esta siendo algo cansado! Y por cierto ¿De donde apareció esta comida?-dijo Draco curioso, mientras se sentaba en los cojines que le mostraban.

-¡Se que he dado muchas vueltas, Draco! Pero todo tiene una explicación y en cuanto a la comida ¡Es sencillo! Veras Barakat es la capital del reino, el cual esta formado por diversas tribus que son nombradas de acuerdo a la región que ocupan es decir del desierto, las montañas, los bosques, un montón de etc., que para que te cuento. Ahora mismo tú y yo nos encontramos en uno de los oasis del desierto, el cual puede ser altamente traicionero sobretodo si no lo conoces, y aun cuando lo conocieras a fondo, también puede ser peligroso por esa razón el rey Hassan estableció que los oasis son zonas neutras perteneciendo de cierta manera a todos los habitantes del reino aunque la tribu del desierto tiene mayor ingerencia sobre los mismos; pero volviendo a que son zonas neutras esto significa que no importa quien llegue al oasis, sea de la tribu del bosque o desierto, de las montañas o costas, en los mismos encontraras cobijo, alimentos, agua y el reposo necesario para o pedir ayuda –de ser necesario- o continuar tu viaje, pues comprenderás que la mayoría de las tribus en el reino son nómadas y por ese motivo los oasis fueron así establecidos, pues no es solo trasladarse entre sus regiones sino también al momento de querer ir a la capital y por eso mismo es que han aparecido estos platillos, ya que los oasis están encantados para satisfacer las necesidades de sus visitantes-dijo Luxiel a manera de explicación, mientras servia un par de vasos con refrescante jugo de uva, así como un par de platos con algo de fruta fresca, para luego entregarle uno a Draco y así picando aquí y allá, continuaron con su conversación.

-¡Bueno eso explica lo de la comida así como los cojines! Y ahora ¿Cuál es tu secreto? Y ya no me des mas vueltas por favor pero sobretodo explícame ¿Cómo puede ser Edmond tu padre, cuando es más que obvio que es muy joven para serlo? Pues simplemente habría de tener unos 14 años cuando te engendro y sinceramente es algo que no me creo-dijo Draco con seriedad.

-¡Vaya se te dan las matemáticas! Pero te fallan, totalmente las cuentas pues la verdad mi padre, me engendro justo hace 21 años y antes de que empieces con tus interrupciones ¡Déjame explicarte! Por donde podré comenzar, pues no importa como lo diga de todas maneras te vas a sorprender, así que te diré…… Sabes ¿Quién es Edmond Nigthmoon?- Draco negó con un movimiento de cabeza- ¡No es de extrañar! Después de todo ni siquiera la historia puede llegar tan lejos, pues incluso con Merlín son imprecisos y casi todos los hechos parten precisamente del mago Merlín junto con sus proezas casi como si la magia hubiese empezado entonces y la verdad es que el inicio de la magia es tan antiguo que no hay un registro preciso, siendo justo ahí donde mi padre entra ya que si nos fuéramos con precisión ¡Edmond Nigthmoon es mas antiguo que Merlín, puesto que es una criatura mágica! Y de ahí que yo sea un mestizo pero no de una sino de dos criaturas mágicas-dijo Lux como si nada.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Tu padre una criatura mágica? ¿Cuál? ¿Dos criaturas mágicas? ¿Cuáles?-cuestiono intrigado Draco.

-¡Edmond es un licántropo, Draco! Es mas el 100% de los guardianes de Barakat son licanos y de la escolta de Amed mas o menos el 98% también lo son, incluyéndome; bueno al menos la mitad de mí, ya que la otra mitad es de mi madre y ella no era licana pero si era otro ser mágico que quizás ya te has imaginado ¿Alas en mi espalda? ¿Convertido en lobo al descontrolarme? Esas son ciertamente manifestaciones de las sangres de mis padres y que tienen que ver con mi secreto ¡Soy mestizo, por la unión del primer licántropo existente y la mas fuerte y poderosa Ángelus!-soltó Lux tranquilamente y así……

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Hola a todos y todas, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, de este fic un tanto raro, les dejo con el titulo del siguiente capitulo así como algunas ideas de adelanto, que son las mismas que el anterior capitulo dado el hecho de que en este tan solo abarque parte del secreto de Lux y algunas sorpresas por lo que en el próximo continuare con la parte de Draco y demás. Así mismo les dejo el nombre del fic que actualizare el siguiente viernes /aprovechando que regreso mi inspiración/ y el cual será: ¿¿¿Bailamos??? De la serie de Capitán Tsubasa, así que ¡Espérenlo! Nos vemos y gracias por su comprensión.

Titulo: "El secreto de Draco y Reencuentros en el Expreso, así como mas sorpresas II".

Ideas: Sabremos finalmente cual es el secreto de Draco al referirse a "eso" (leer primeros capítulos más o menos desde el 4to OK) así como veremos el reencuentro en el expreso con Granger y compañía con la corte del príncipe Amed, así como un par de sorpresitas que no les adelanto pues sino como me asegurare de que continúen leyendo, ¿Verdad?

Por otro lado me encuentro en una disyuntiva, no muy complicada pero si algo caótica, pues según mi apreciación se podrán dar cuenta que yo dije que este fic seria Harry x Draco o lo que es lo mismo Amed/Harry x Draco pero en estos últimos capítulos la interacción entre ambos como que no ha avanzado mucho que digamos, al contrario que la de Lux con Draco y por ello aquí mi duda ¿Quién les gusta mas para ser la pareja definitiva? Es decir, dada la interacción entre Lux y Draco, ellos podrían ser la pareja final, de tal manera que Harry/Amed terminaría con la pareja –que es un personaje original y de me invención y posiblemente aparecerá para el próximo capitulo- que había pensado para Lux y así si seria Draco x Lux y Original x Harry/Amed o puede ser Harry/Amed x Draco y Original x Luxiel, así que se los dejo de tarea pero antes de responder, tomen en cuenta algunas cosas: el acercamiento y comprensión de Lux con Draco tiene mucho que ver con su secreto –que hemos visto en este capitulo- por otro lado, Draco AMA a Harry por las cartas que se escribieron y por el conocimiento que se fue dando entre ellos de cómo eran verdaderamente; eso por un lado y por el otro, tienen que leer el siguiente capitulo con el secreto de Draco para darse un idea mas general de lo que por la mente de todos estos personajes están pasando aunque en este capitulo les he dejado algunas pistas sobre la situación de Draco y que veremos mas fondo en el próximo capitulo OK.

Luzy Snape.


	15. Las mil y una noches

Corazón de Sombra y Luz

Capitulo 15: Las mil y una noches

* * *

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece /a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas ¡NO LEAS! También advertirles que por ahí "escondidos" hago referencia a ciertos personajes de otra saga, que si bien no son ciento por ciento los originales –excepto en los nombres- tampoco quiero reclamos, pues solo he tomado los nombres prestados para incluirlos en la trama, aunque tampoco será para tanto así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención y comentarios.

*Aoi23 *amaneser *Ros Potter *Mesic *Hina18 *Lady Layil Black

* * *

-¡Edmond es un licántropo, Draco! Es mas el 100% de los guardianes de Barakat son licanos y de la escolta de Amed mas o menos el 98% también lo son, incluyéndome; bueno al menos la mitad de mí, ya que la otra mitad es de mi madre y ella no era licana pero si era otro ser mágico que quizás ya te has imaginado ¿Alas en mi espalda? ¿Convertido en lobo al descontrolarme? Esas son ciertamente manifestaciones de las sangres de mis padres y que tienen que ver con mi secreto ¡Soy mestizo, por la unión del primer licántropo existente y la mas fuerte y poderosa Ángelus!-soltó Lux tranquilamente.

-¿Hijo del primer licántropo y una Ángelus? ¿De que estas hablando, Lux?-cuestiono confuso Draco sin entender la revelación del otro chico, pues todo aquello no tenia ningún sentido para él, así que esperaba alguna explicación que le aclarase todo aquello.

-¡Se que estas confundido, Draco! Pero todo tiene una explicación; no es muy sencilla, ni tampoco común pero con un poco de paciencia te aclarare todo-dijo Lux como si nada, ofreciéndole al rubio una manzana roja y apetitosa que no tardo en ser tomada aunque mas que nada porque el slytherin necesitaba mantenerse ocupado en algo para no asaltar a su compañero con un montón de preguntas dada su inmensa curiosidad.

-Edmond Nigthmoon, mi padre, es el primer licántropo "nacido o creado"-dijo Lux como inicio de su explicación, a la vez que levantaba una mano, silenciando a Draco antes de que hiciera alguna pregunta- y antes de que digas nada, deja que te explique, cuando digo que mi padre fue el primer nacido o creado, debería –quizás- mejor decir maldito; y se que para ti, nada de esto tiene sentido _/especialmente porque me parece que la historia no llega tan atrás en el tiempo, al menos no por lo que se/_ pues has de saber que mi padre fue maldecido hace poco mas o menos 1400 años atrás por nuestra señora Hecate, y desde entonces es un licántropo y en su enojo _/de mi padre, claro/_ por la maldición que considero injusta, acabo por morder a varios hombres y mujeres, de tal forma que la epidemia de la licantropía se desato y ese fue el origen de los licántropos-dijo Lux con calma.

-¡1400 años, eso es imposible! Lo que dices no tiene lógica; tu padre tendría que ser verdaderamente viejo y siendo honesto, no luce de más de 34 años; aparte de que el origen de los licántropos no es tan antiguo-dijo Draco exaltado, aunque también algo dudoso de sus palabras.

-¿En serio? En parte estas bien, papá "físicamente" tiene 34 años, pero en realidad por cada año que cumple, han primero pasado 100 años antes desde el día en que fue maldito y eso ocurrió cuando tenia 20 años, por lo que si sacas cuentas te darás cuenta de que han transcurrido casi 1500 años desde ese entonces y en cuanto a que los licántropos sean o no tan antiguos ¡Eso tú no lo sabes con exactitud! Y lo se porque los libros de historia no van mas allá de Merlín o los cuatro fundadores del colegio Hogwarts, lo que implica mas o menos unos 1000 años de historia y mi padre tiene casi 500 mas y se que te suena inverosímil todo esto, pero es real: Edmond Nigthmoon tiene 1434 años si lo quieres ver así y es mas es hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo en que mi padre tiene apellido, antes solo era Edmond de Lycan, o sea lobo, porque crees que licántropo es hombre lobo, eso es precisamente por papá: hace siglos los apellidos no existían como tales así que se les daba el nombre de su profesión, de sus creencias, etc., y mi padre junto con su familia adoraban a las diosas de la luna, Hecate, Serenity, Artemisa y Selene, quienes les brindaban magia y protección pero por una imprudencia _/que papá no ha querido aclararme aun/_ de él, acabo con una maldición encima y eso fue muy duro pues solo tenia 20 años en ese momento, así que de alguna manera sintió que toda su juventud estaba acabada, y en su locura _/que le duro un par de siglos, por cierto/_ pues acabo por crear al clan de los licántropos, y sin querer se enemisto con los vampiros, al ofender a las que actualmente son sus reinas _/que por aquel entonces aun no lo eran, pero quien le iba a decir que lo serian ¿verdad?/_ y de eso viene el que vampiros y licántropos no se lleven muy bien que digamos, pero como se dice por ahí eso es otra historia que algún día puedo contarte, mas no es importante por ahora ; así que como te darás cuenta por cada año que papá cumple pasan en realidad 100 años, su ultimo cumpleaños fue exactamente un siglo atrás, de este siglo solo han pasado 45 años, así que todavía le faltan algunos años para su próximo cumpleaños, jiji-sonreía suavemente Lux mientras explicaba lo que pasaba con su padre, ante la cara cada vez mas asombrada de Draco.

Y mientras el par de chicos seguían charlando, en el hotel de Madrid, Masha ya había informado a su alteza, Amed junto con Sei, Dark así como los magos ingleses de la partida de Lux y Draco, algo que no les había hecho precisamente gracia, sobretodo al celoso hermano y a los celos posesivos de lobo y padrino, siendo estos tres los mas molestos con aquella situación.

-Puede saberse ¿Qué derecho tiene ese joven para llevarse así como así a Draco?-cuestionaba `por enésima vez, Remus completamente indignado por descubrir que el rubio había desaparecido como si nada.

Las decisiones de Lux –como ya se lo dije antes- son algo impredecibles y si mi guardián decide algo ¡Eso se hace! Aunque el resto no estemos de acuerdo o ni siquiera sepamos de que se trata hasta el ultimo momento, ya que tiene la autoridad para hacer y deshacer a su voluntad y mucho temo que eso ha hecho precisamente en estos momentos con respecto a Draco-dijo Amed calmado, mientras caminaba hacia el desayunador para disponer de la comida que había pedido a Masha tuviera preparada tanto para él como para sus invitados.

-No se supone ¿Qué usted es el príncipe? No debería al menos de hacerle caso y no andar haciendo lo que le de la gana-dijo con sarcasmo, Severus, refiriéndose a Lux, viendo con toda intención al príncipe Amed, mientras entraban al comedor.

-¡Ja, para lo que su alteza sirve! Si no fuera por Lux hace rato que andaríamos sin príncipe sucesor; pues Amed gusta de andarse metiendo en problemas constantemente, además de que mi hermano no tiene porque andarle haciendo caso-dijo irónico Sei, mientras veía con molestia a su majestad, quien ni se inmuto por la puya del jovencito para con él, pues ya esta mas que acostumbrado a su comportamiento.

-¡Sei, compórtate! Es perfectamente comprensible que estés preocupado por la desaparición de tu hermano; pero si Lux se marcho, sus motivos habrá, tendido incluso el llevarse a Draco, solamente-dijo de manera autoritaria Dark, observando reprochador a Sei, a quien no le quedo mas remedio que callarse pues tampoco quería enfrentar al mayor, ya que no seria correcto el hacerlo.

_/¡Que extraño! Ese chico no se queda callado ante nada ni nadie, excepto con su hermano mayor al menos eso me ha parecido en este tiempo y sin embargo ha "obedecido" al guardián ese; y lo mas extraño de todo esto es que empiezo a convencerme de que Remus tenia razón y este hombre bien podría ser ¡Black! Hay algo en su tono de voz (que pocas veces usa), en sus movimientos, en sus actitudes y gestos que me recuerdan al chucho sarnoso, lo mismo que ese muchacho cada vez se le va pareciendo mas y mas, creo que definitivamente mi lobito no anda tan errado/_pensaba Severus mientras analizaba detalladamente la interacción entre Dark y Sei e incluso Amed, percatándose de que si bien su comportamiento pareciera ser "normal" había cierta complicidad –por llamarlo de alguna manera, pues no sabia como definir aquellas relaciones totalmente- entre ellos que no era común sino al contrario pareciera ser mas profunda y que no lograba comprender del todo.

De vuelta con Lux y Draco…

-Se que toda esta historia te sonara extraña, sobretodo porque esta para no creerse; y eso que yo soy hijo de Edmond, también se me hizo difícil de entender la situación en especial cuando comencé a crecer y me di cuenta de que mi papá se veía exactamente igual desde que nací y hasta el día de hoy, pero conforme fui comprendiendo pude hacerme a la idea y si piensas que la historia de mi padre es increíble ¡Es que aun no conoces la de mi madre!-dijo Lux con alegría.

-¿Quieres volverme loco, verdad? Solo eso explica que me digas "todo y nada" a la vez, Lux-dijo Draco con seriedad extraña que saco de onda al joven enfrente de él.

-¡No quiero volverte "loco", Draco; aun cuando parezca lo contrario e incluso si así lo puedas pensar o creer! Para mí hubiese sido muy sencillo solamente decirte acerca de mi origen, y asunto acabado; de tal manera que ahora mismo serias tú quien me estaría contando tu secreto ¿Lo recuerdas? Es secreto por secreto, ya cumplí mi parte por lo que deberías de ser tú quien continuase pero me doy cuenta de que no estas preparado para decírmelo aun; así que decidí hablarte de mi herencia, de mis padres concretamente pero no por ello es fácil y tampoco muy claro; por que ¿Cómo contarte de algo que ni siquiera en los libros de historia aparece? Se que eso es lo que mas te incomoda, debes creer que estoy loco por asegurar que Edmond no solo es el primer licántropo de la historia sino que también es mas viejo ¡Que cualquier mago que puedas conocer!-exclamo Lux como si nada.

-¡Yo… bueno… este!-tartamudeaba Draco nervioso pues sabia que lo que decía su compañero era correcto, pero aun así no esta preparado para contarle "su secreto", al menos no todavía.

-¡No es necesario que me cuentes nada (aun) Draco! Es obvio que no estas listo, así que déjame seguir hablando de mis padres; tal vez te resulte interesante y te relajes lo suficiente para contarme lo que te paso ¿De acuerdo? Pero antes de continuar, ¡Ven conmigo, el sol empieza a molestar y podría dañarte la piel!-dijo Lux simplemente, incorporándose junto con el rubio, quien extrañado le siguió por unos cuantos pasos, encontrándose de frente a una tienda que lucia fresca y cómoda, y por la que estuvo a punto de preguntar pero recordando lo de la magia del oasis, mejor se abstuvo.

-¡Ponte cómodo, por favor!-dijo Lux mientras le daba paso a Draco hacia el interior de la tienda, dejando ver un interior de verdad encantado pues parecía haber salido directamente de un cuento mágico de las mil y una noches que la princesa Sherezada narraba a su amor, el sultán; y pensando en aquella comparación, Draco no puedo evitar que un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, mientras se recostaba de manera levemente forzada en el amplio y fino diván que ahí se encontraba dispuesto.

_/¿Qué estará pensando para ruborizarse de esa manera?/_pensaba curioso Lux mientras entraba detrás del rubio, para de inmediato sentarse a los pies del diván, sobre los mullidos cojines allí dispuestos, al mismo tiempo que con un ligero movimiento de su mano, encantaba un gran abanico encima de sus cabezas para que así corriera un fresco aire, bastante bienvenido tras el calor que emanaba del desierto y que ya comenzaba a dejarse sentir a pesar de ser horas tempranas.

-¡Y ahora deja que te cuente la historia de mis padres, sus herencias y sus amores! Como te dije antes: todo empezó cuando…- comenzó a decir Lux, con voz suave preparándose para contar un largo cuento, por lo que al verlo de esa manera, el rubor de Draco se hizo mas intenso (ante los curiosos ojos del castaño) pues ahora si su anterior comparación pareciera hacerse mas real, aunque por supuesto que eso no se lo diría a su amigo pues seria bochornoso.

_/No se que le esta pasando a Draco, pero ya lo averiguare luego, ahora mejor me concentro en la historia/_pensaba Lux con extrañeza mientras continuaba con su narración.

-… mi padre tenia 20 años, momento en que fue maldecido pero antes de que ello ocurriese, debes saber que la magia no es como actualmente es; pues siglos atrás, la magia era todo, se encontraba en todas partes, en cada elemento, en cada ser vivo animado e inanimado, de tal forma que podías no solo sentirla a tu alrededor sino que además podías aprenderlas de muchísimas maneras. Así pues mis abuelos junto con sus hijos, seguían las enseñanzas de las cuatro diosas lunares: Hecate, la oscura y señora de la Luna Nueva; Artemisa/Diana, la cazadora, guardiana de la Luna del Cuarto Creciente; Selene, la soñadora, dama de la Luna del Cuarto Menguante y Serenity, la brillante y elegante, reina de la Luna Llena, siendo así como estas diosas dieron sus enseñanzas a los miembros de aquella familia, la mas fiel; pero por un error de mi papá –y que hasta el día de hoy no ha querido contarme con exactitud- la diosa Hecate le condeno a ser un licántropo, tomando para ello el emblema familiar, un lobo, pues has de saber que antes de que lo nombraran Nigthmoon, Edmond era Edmond de Lycan (lobo) así que ya imaginaras por donde viene lo de licantropía ¿Verdad? Pero eso no es lo importante sino que de no ser por "eso" pues mi papá no seria lo que es, pero junto con la licantropía y el consabido enojo que lo embargo y que le hizo morder a otros, convirtiéndoles de paso, también le llego un don ¡El de la longevidad! Pues aun cuando la ofendida fue Hecate, las otras diosas –a pesar de estar con su hermana, de ahí que los licántropos se vean influenciados por las fases de la luna- también sintieron compasión por lo que le dieron dones entre ellos la longevidad, pues para que "cumpliese" un año mas de vida habrían de pasar 100 primero //ahí creo que se les paso la mano, pero bueno son diosas, no tienen la menor idea del concepto tiempo, al menos no como lo tenemos nosotros los seres humanos normales// otro mas, fui yo; se que suena raro pero mi padre luego de que se le paso el enojo y se dio cuenta de que condeno a muchos otros a ser licántropos, viendo el sufrimiento que las transformaciones les ocasionaban, sintió no solo arrepentimiento sino también remordimientos y por lo mismo casi se juro no tener descendencia directa, condenándose así al olvido y la desaparición pero las diosas –en su bondad- le dijeron que no temiera si decidía tener un hijo legitimo y heredase la maldición, no recibiría el dolor; por así decirlo mis transformaciones son casi como ser animago salvo por el hecho de estar ligadas a las fases lunares y saber eso fue una gran liberación a su corazón, aunque no por ello se puso a la tarea de tener un hijo tan pronto y como supo de ello, pues la verdad no estaba tan interesado además de que no había nadie que le atrajera, al menos no en aquel tiempo pues en cuanto conoció a mi mamá todo se le olvido excepto el conquistarla y cuando lo hizo pues no tardo en tenerme y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo hecho, ya estaba feliz por ser padre, que como dicen ¡Lo demás es historia contada!-dijo Lux tranquilamente.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Así de simple?-dijo anonadado, Draco con todo aquello, de acuerdo la historia no tenia ni pies ni cabeza y ciertamente era muy liosa pero aun así le hacia falta mas, muchísimo mas.

-¡Nada es simple conmigo, Draco! Y tampoco lo es en la vida de mi papá pero su solo historia serviría para escribir libros y libros, y aun así no serian suficientes para contar todo sobre él; incluso ahora mismo ¡No te cuento todo! No sabría por donde empezar, después de todo 1400 años no se dicen fácil ¿Sabes toda la historia que Edmond ha visto pasar ante él? Él ha visto cosas que ninguno de nosotros se imagina, ha visto cambiar el mundo de todas las formas posibles, ha visto pasar siglos y siglos de cambios, de épocas, y eso es mucho que decir; aunque no lo ha hecho solo, a su lado se encuentran mis tíos, sus hermanos de sangre, pues has de saber que cuando papá se vio envuelto en la maldición, sus hermanos se dieron cuenta que antes de que pasara siquiera el primer siglo, se quedaría solo – a pesar de los licántropos que pudo haber transformado por aquel entonces- no habría nadie de su familia, lo cual seria muy doloroso de soportar, por lo que tío Peter, una noche en que papá estaba transformado se dejo morder por el lobo, con la esperanza de poder vivir al menos un par de siglos a su lado, pues un licántropo bien entrenado puede vivir durante varios años pero aun así no tantos como mi padre, por lo que las diosas de la luna conmovidas por el sacrificio y amor filial de Peter de Lycan, le dieron el don de que cumpliría años cada 80, o sea por cada año de su vida primero pasarían 80, no podían darle los 100 de papá pero algo era algo y cuando tía Susan y tía Lucy supieron aquello rezaron con tanto fervor que las diosas también les concedieron su deseo, así que para tía Susan fueron 60 años, mientras que para tía Lucy le correspondieron 40 años, así que actualmente tío Peter tiene "46 años", tía Susan "40 años", y tía Lucy "30 años"; mas tarde si gustas te los presentare después de todo van a querer saber de mis primos y conocerte, pues papá seguramente les habrá contado de que estamos por aquí y pues…-dijo Lux, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Primos? ¿Cuáles primos?-pregunto curioso Draco, pues todo aquello se complicaba mas y mas, pero también era mas entretenido a su ver.

-¡Ya los conoces! Aunque no te los he presentado de manera adecuada, ellos son: Mattiel, hijo de tío Peter, Samuel y Daniel, hijos de tía Lucy, Ariel, hijo de tía Susan; con la excepción de Samuel, quien es doctor, los otros tres son los lideres de los clanes lunares, y pues en estos momentos pues se encuentran con el príncipe Amed, mientras que mis tíos y padre, son los que protegen al rey Hassan-dijo Lux.

-¡Vas a conseguir que me de un dolor de cabeza terrible, Lux! Que no se supone ¿Qué dos de ellos están casados? Al menos esa impresión me dio y no creo que sea muy correcto casarse entre primos sanguíneos ¿O si? A menos claro que les vaya el incesto-bufo exasperado Draco.

-¡Pues en realidad eso por estas tierras, no es tan malo! Pero aun así mis tíos no hubieran permitido ese matrimonio de ser primos sanguíneos, la verdad es que solo Samuel, lo es de sangre; Daniel –infortunadamente- fue transformado por tía Lucy, sin querer cuando era un niño pequeño; pues al parecer los padres biológicos de Daniel de alguna manera supieron de la licantropía de mi tía y quisieron matarla, pero desgraciadamente no solo no pudieron sino que perdieron la vida en el ataque y Daniel resulto muy herido en la refriega por lo que la tía lo mordió en un intento de darle una muerte compasiva pero el pequeño resulto ser muy fuerte y sobrevivió, así que mi tía, lo tomo como su hijo y pues esa es la historia, con los años pues Matt y Dani se enamoraron y se casaron, algo que hizo muy felices a mis tíos, honestamente-dijo Lux con calma.

-Tu familia ¿Es extraña, verdad? Y además bastante peculiar por lo que me cuentas-dijo Draco consternado, con todo aquello.

-¡Y eso que solo conoces el lado de mi papá; todavía te falta el de mi mamá, Draco!-exclamo Lux divertido, para el horror del rubio.

-¡Merlín santo! Se que me voy arrepentir de esto pero ¿Haber cuéntame de ella?-dijo Draco, con resignación.

-¿Sabes lo que es un Ángelus?-Draco negó con la cabeza- ¿No tienes ni siquiera una idea pequeñita?- un nuevo movimiento de negación por parte del rubio- a lo mejor conoces otros términos, como por ejemplo: ¿Arcángeles? ¿Ángel de la Guarda? ¿Te suenan?-cuestiono Lux sin dejar de lado su diversión pues ver las expresiones que Draco iba poniendo con sus preguntas, era muy interesante, pues toda la frialdad del rubio había quedado atrás y ahora su rostro mostraba un sin numero de emociones que para el joven guardián resultaban muy interesantes.

Y así…

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Hola a todos y todas, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, de este fic un tanto raro, así mismo les pido unas sinceras disculpas pues había quedado que el 25 de diciembre del año pasado actualizaría el fic de un milenio para amarnos, pero lamentablemente me fue imposible hacerlo pues con eso de que salimos de vacaciones navideñas, regrese a mi casa para pasar las fiestas en familia y al llegar descubrió con horror que la PC se murió, simple y sencillamente se rehúso a trabajar –para mi desesperación y no solo por que les debía las subidas sino porque perdí las imágenes que tenia de mis series favoritas y varias cositas mas- y por lo mismo no pude escribirles nada de nada y ahora en vez de continuar con un milenio se vienen a topar con este fic, pues siendo honesta decidí continuar con mi sistema y actualizar según su orden para que así no se les haga tan difícil y por lo mismo los Fics de milenio, vuelvo a ti, Ángeles v y bailamos, quedan "postergados" hasta su nueva fecha de subida –mas abajo esta el calendario con las fechas, OK, para que lo vean- así que ténganme paciencia y como se darán cuenta algunos Fics les tocara hasta abril –donde volvemos a salir de vacaciones- y si vuelvo a verme forzada a no subir, prometo que esta vez les avisare con tiempo para que no vuelva a ocurrir esto, así que perdón por los inconvenientes pero nunca me espere que la PC se muriera, espero que la puedan revivir y así salvar mi información porque sino va a ser bien cansado buscar las imágenes sobretodo porque son de muchas paginas y algunas series son bien viejitas como por ejemplo la princesa de los mil años (con tan bonitas imágenes que tenia y ahora a buscarlas de nuevo, ni modo) Nos vemos y gracias por su comprensión, les dejo con la lista de quienes me comentaron en este tiempo, gracias por sus lindos comentarios.

**Nuevo calendario de Subidas (cada domingo, pues por cuestiones fuera de mi control –empiezan las clases en la preparatoria y hay que prepararlas con tiempo y pues el trabajo ha de ser primero, esas son las ventajas y desventajas de trabajar- OK)**

*Eternamente, de Harry Potter, capitulo 10, 7 de febrero 2010

*Un Gatito para mí, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, 14de febrero

*La sombra de un amor, de Yugioh, capitulo 15, 21 de febrero

*Magia Lunar, crossover de Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, capitulo 25, 28 de febrero

*Un amor destinado, crossover de Harry Potter y Crónicas Vampiricas, capitulo 7, 7 de marzo

*Un milenio para amarnos, de Yugioh, capitulo 27, 14de marzo

*Vuelvo a ti, de Gravitation, capitulo 23, 21 de marzo

*Veelas: Peligro de Amor, de Harry Potter, capitulo 13, 28 de marzo

*Veelas: Tri Amores, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, 4 de abril

*Ángeles V, multi crossover de Harry Potter, Saint Seiya, Gravitation, Yugioh, capitulo 10, 11de abril

*¿¿¿Bailamos??? de Capitán Tsubasa, capitulo 20, 18 de abril.

Ideas: Sabremos finalmente cual es el secreto de Draco al referirse a "eso" (leer primeros capítulos más o menos desde el 4to OK) así como veremos el reencuentro en el expreso con Granger y compañía con la corte del príncipe Amed, así como un par de sorpresitas que no les adelanto pues sino como me asegurare de que continúen leyendo, ¿Verdad?

Titulo: El secreto de Draco y Reencuentros en el Expreso, así como mas sorpresas II.

Luzy Snape.


	16. El secreto de Draco, así como otras sorp

Corazón de Sombra y Luz

Capitulo 16: El secreto de Draco, así como otras sorpresas II.

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece _/a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/_ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad y en este capitulo en particular trato un tema delicado **(sobre religión, desde mi punto de vista, así que si no son muy aptos a estos temas o les resulta ofensivo ¡N-O- L-E-E-A-N! )** por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas ¡NO LEAS! También advertirles que por ahí hay una brevísima **insinuación de Violación** que si bien no es la gran cosa tampoco quiero reclamos así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención y comentarios. Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.

*vivaelanime *Bell Cullen2809 *Keika *jessikru *Kaede-Sakuragi *verodelprado *ros potter *susigabi *dragon2290

-Tu familia ¿Es extraña, verdad? Y además bastante peculiar por lo que me cuentas-dijo Draco consternado, con todo aquello.

-¡Y eso que solo conoces el lado de mi papá; todavía te falta el de mi mamá, Draco!-exclamo Lux divertido, para el horror del rubio.

-¡Merlín santo! Se que me voy arrepentir de esto pero ¿Haber cuéntame de ella?-dijo Draco, con resignación.

-¿Sabes lo que es un Ángelus?-Draco negó con la cabeza- ¿No tienes ni siquiera una idea pequeñita?- un nuevo movimiento de negación por parte del rubio- a lo mejor conoces otros términos, como por ejemplo: ¿Arcángeles? ¿Ángel de la Guarda? ¿Te suenan?-cuestiono Lux sin dejar de lado su diversión pues ver las expresiones que Draco iba poniendo con sus preguntas, era muy interesante, pues toda la frialdad del rubio había quedado atrás y ahora su rostro mostraba un sin numero de emociones que para el joven guardián resultaban muy interesantes.

-¿Ángel de la Guarda? ¿No es como los muggles llaman a una parte de sus creencias de dioses y cosas parecidas?-dijo Draco con extrañeza así como confundido.

-¡Así es, Draco! Aunque ellos engloban sus creencias en lo que nombran religión; de la cual hay un sin fin de ideologías, lo cual no es malo pero si confuso especialmente por el hecho de tantos nombres dado a su dios: Jehová, Buda, Jesús, Cristo, etc., mientras que entre los magos tan solo se nombra a Merlín pero me desvío del tema principal: como te dije antes mi madre pertenecía a una raza especial, los Ángelus, y aunque quizás para ti parezca increíble, los Ángelus son los Ángeles de la Guarda, bueno una parte al menos, pues hay muchas divisiones, en concreto, tres tríadas ****(comienza una parte extraída de un libro, mas abajo los datos del mismo para que no me acusen de plagio):

En la primera tríada pertenecen los: Serafines, Querubines y Tronos, donde se encuentran los Ángeles mas elevados, cuyas funciones son enormemente espirituales, el amor, la sabiduría y el equilibrio de la creación dependen de ellos.

Los Serafines son los encargados del fuego divino y su misión es la de despertar el sentimiento de amor divino que los seres humanos poseen.

Los Querubines son los encargados de la sabiduría humana y guardan y protegen lo que se les encomiende.

Los Tronos son los directores de las organizaciones humanas ayudan a formar el cuerpo físico y son los protectores de los poderes del hombre y la naturaleza.

La segunda tríada esta formada por las: Dominaciones, Virtudes y Potestades. Son los coros poseedores de la magia de la sanación y misterio de los milagros. Son los Ángeles guerreros, su labor es incansable pues la eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal esta en sus manos.

Las Dominaciones regulan y dirigen las actividades de todos los coros angelicales.

Las Virtudes tienen el don de hacer milagros y cosas aparentemente imposibles.

Las Potestades tienen como misión que el mal nunca supere al bien y se encargan de hacerle frente a los espíritus rebeldes.

La tercera tríada se compone de: Principados, Arcángeles y Ángeles. Intervienen directamente sobre la vida de los hombres.

Los Principados se ocupan de las obligaciones de los seres humanos y también sirven de grandes dirigentes en las naciones del mundo.

Los Arcángeles son los oficiales del cielo, los jefes del ejército de Dios.

Los Ángeles son los encargados de controlar todo lo referente al espíritu, al éter y a los cuatro elementos básicos de la vida, así como se ocupan de las necesidades prácticas del ser humano y de la naturaleza. **** (Esta parte fue tomada del libro: **En compañía de Ángeles**, lo aclaro para que no lo consideren plagio y tampoco es necesario que lo lean pues solo es una breve explicación para que comprendan mi enfoque hacia este fic OK, gracias por su atención)-dijo Lux con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu mamá? ¡No entiendo nada de nada!-dijo extrañadísimo Draco.

-¡Mi madre como comprenderás era una Ángelus! Que como te he dicho son Ángeles guardianes, pero en realidad ella estaba por arriba de los Ángeles guardianes; ella pertenecía a la primera tríada, era una Ángelus muy poderosa por lo que me ha contado mi padre, aunque no lo sé exactamente pues no ha sido mucho lo que me ha dicho además de que no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a nadie más de esa tríada; tal vez para ti todo esto no tenga mucho sentido, te preguntaras ¿Qué tiene que ver todo este rollo? Y ¿Cómo un ángel ha sido mi madre?-dijo Lux con calma, guardando silencio, dejando las preguntas en el aire, para permitir que el rubio asimilara todo lo que le estaba diciendo, en especial porque confiaba en la curiosidad del chico para encaminar la conversación en el sentido que deseaba, pues si lo lograba sabría –finalmente- lo que tanto dolor causaba en él y que opacaba, así como pesaba, tanto en su alma pura.

_/¡De verdad que no entiendo nada de lo que esta hablando! Su padre: un licántropo; y no solo uno común y corriente sino que es ¡El primero! Él que contagio al resto de los licántropos incluyendo a Remus, pues de no haber sido maldecido, Greyback jamás hubiese mordido a Remus y él no seria uno de ellos; y por otro lado ¡Su madre: un Ángelus! Un Ángel, esto es muy confuso y la verdad se que a Lux le ha de divertir mi confusión pero es que todo es tan raro y se que me volveré "loco" por lo que voy hacer pero…/_pensaba Draco todo confuso y aunque sabia que preguntar le iba a ocasionar un tremendo dolor de cabeza, su curiosidad podía mas en esos momentos…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué significa todo eso? La verdad es que no me aclaras nada de nada, Lux-dijo Draco seriamente.

-Quizás no te "aclaro" nada y eso es porque lo que te he dicho son ideas muggles principalmente, porque los magos ¡No aceptan la existencias de los Ángeles! En otras palabras: no los ven, no existen; así que entonces los conceptos sobre el tema son muggles, y ellos no necesitan ver solo creer, pero como no los ven, su imaginación es muy vivida y resulta un tanto… complicada de entender pero a grandes rasgos lo anterior son las ideas mas claras que ellos tienen, pues sus conceptos son tantos como religiones y dioses tienen, cuando en realidad _/a pesar de los diversos nombres/_ todos esos pensamientos se refieren al mismo "ser", llamándole Dios, Jehová, Buda, Ra, Indra, etc., así también lo hacen con los Ángeles pero al fin y al cabo, la idea es la misma; el hecho es que cada uno de nosotros tenemos un Ángel de la guarda que nos cuida de todo mal sin permitir que nada ni nadie nos haga daño; el caso es que mi madre fue…-comenzó a explicar Lux sin percatarse de que con sus palabras…

Draco se ponía más y más incomodo pero en el instante en que menciono que el Ángel de la Guarda nos cuida de todo mal, el rubio se exalto o más bien "exploto"…

-¡Mientes, los Ángeles no existen; nunca han existido, por que si lo hicieran entonces NUNCA ME HABRÍAN VIOLADO Y ASESINADO A MADRE!-dijo molesto y extrañamente entristecido Draco mientras abandonaba con rapidez la tienda, corriendo tan rápido como podía en un intento –absurdo- de alejarse de Lux y del dolor que estaba experimentando en esos instantes.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Lo violaron?-susurro anonadado Lux observando "algo" en la tienda y ese "algo" solo dio un triste asentimiento, viendo con pena hacia donde el rubio había salido.

-¡Por Selene! Ahora entiendo su dolor, imaginaba que el mismo era por muchas causas pero nunca pensé en algo como esto ¡Que terrible experiencia debió ser! Es perfectamente comprensible que no crea en los Ángeles; debo explicarle, tiene que comprender la situación; déjame hablar con él, no creo que este listo para verte, Mahasiah**-dijo Luxiel con tristeza, saliendo de la tienda, también, dejando detrás de si, al Ángel guardián de Draco Malfoy.

Y una vez que salio de la tienda, busco con la mirada al rubio percatándose de que el joven no se veía por ningún lado, al menos no dentro del radio mas cercano a la tienda o incluso en el oasis y eso comenzó a preocuparle, pues Draco no pudo haber ido muy lejos pero en su desolación tal vez había corrido hacia el desierto y eso si que era peligroso pues podía observar como una tormenta de arena se formaba con rapidez inusitada, así que sin mas miramientos, se despojo de la parte superior de sus ropas, pudiendo así desplegar sus blancas alas, para luego elevarse por el aire, dando lentamente una vuelta de 360º abarcando el panorama, no tardando en localizar al rubio, el cual intentaba correr entre las dunas del desierto, aunque sin mucho éxito pues la arena le entorpecía el camino arduamente, por lo que dando una rápida mirada a la tormenta que se les venia encima, voló con prontitud hasta alcanzar al joven, tomándolo por la cintura para poder acomodarle entre sus brazos algo no muy sencillo pues al ser sorprendido Draco intento defenderse por así decirlo.

-¡Calma Draco, soy yo Lux; no voy hacerte daño! Tenemos que volver al oasis, se viene encima una tormenta de arena y no estaremos a salvo aquí afuera; en el oasis podremos refugiarnos hasta que pase, por favor tranquilízate-solicito con suavidad, Lux, moviéndose en dirección contraria a la tormenta, volando de regreso hacia el oasis pero lamentablemente no había contado con que la tormenta se movería mas rápido, alcanzándoles, además de que el peso de Draco no le permitía mucho movimiento, pues se percataba de que el rubio estaba nervioso por "volar" de aquella manera, así que por lo mismo no se movía con la suficiente rapidez, por lo que en el momento menos pensado, ambos se encontraban dentro de las ráfagas de viento y arena, que imposibilitaban el avance de Lux, quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar al oasis, pero procurando el bienestar de Draco, el cual se encontraba verdaderamente asustado con aquella tormenta, asustándose aun mas al sentir una ráfaga mas fuerte que en ese instante les alcanzo, sacudiéndoles cuales muñecos y al ser liberados por aquella ráfaga, cayeron al suelo con fuerza, recibiendo todo el impacto, Lux, pues el guardián había salvaguardado a Draco entre sus brazos para que no se lastimara de ninguna forma…

-¡Lux, Lux respóndeme; perdóname no quería que te pasara nada malo!-exclamo con arrepentimiento Draco, ocultando su lloroso rostro en el pecho del castaño.

-¡Estoy bien, Draco o al menos lo estaré pronto; no me ha pasado nada grave tan solo estoy un poquito magullado de mis alas, pero me recuperare pronto y mejor entremos en la tienda que esta tormenta no tiene para cuando acabar y entonces si podemos salir mas lastimados-dijo con calma, Lux, deslizando con gentileza una mano por el suave cabello rubio, consolando al muchacho.

-¡Por supuesto, por supuesto; de verdad perdóname, Lux sino hubiese corrido, tú no habrías tenido que ir en mi búsqueda; lo siento tanto, tanto!-dijo rápidamente Draco, ayudando a incorporarse al castaño para ir con rapidez hacia el oasis, avanzando con dificultad hacia el mismo, puesto que Lux no podía ocultar sus alas y el viento no era precisamente benigno con el joven, pero tras algunos minutos aunque parecieron eternos, lograron llegar a la paz del oasis…

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡No hay ni rastro de la tormenta aquí! A pesar de que esta a nuestro ¿Alrededor?-cuestiono incrédulo Draco, al ver como la tormenta pareciera "estrellarse" contra una barrera invisible al ojo.

-Ya te lo dije antes: la magia del oasis, lo convierte en un refugio acorde a tus necesidades y en este momento lo que más ocupamos es protegernos de la tormenta de arena, así que esa barrera ha aparecido; ahora vamos a la tienda, ocupo recostarme un rato para poder reponerme, sobretodo si queremos regresar en algún momento a Londres-dijo Lux como si nada, llegando en poco tiempo al interior de la tienda, donde no tardo en recostarse para descansar sus maltratadas alas, que poco a poco se desvanecían hasta desaparecer por completo.

-¿Qué pasa con tus alas, Lux?-cuestiono intrigado Draco.

-¡Tienen que recuperarse y lo mejor para ello es que desaparezcan; así que no te apures, no pasa nada malo! En cambio, yo tengo un pregunta para ti, Draco-dijo Lux con calma pero viendo fijamente al rubio.

_/¡No creo que me guste lo que va a preguntar! Pero supongo que me lo he buscado al soltar como lo hice, lo que le dije/_pensaba Draco nervioso, mientras en voz alta decía…

-¿Qué quieres saber, Lux?-cuestiono Draco tras un profundo suspiro para poder agarrar valor.

-¡Debes de imaginarlo, especialmente considerando tu "explosión" anterior, Draco! Pero antes de preguntarte nada al respecto; tengo que decirte dos cosas: la primera ¡Nada de lo que me cuentes aquí, contare a nadie más; a menos que tú me lo permitas! En caso de que Amed y los demás guardianes preguntaran algo, tan solo les diré que es tu secreto y solo tú tienes derecho de contarlo, OK; la segunda es: ¡Todos los Ángeles de la guarda e incluso los que no lo son, su deber es proteger de todo mal! Aunque se que para ti eso te parece mas que imposible pensaras que es solo una invención de mi parte pero la verdad es que para Mahasiah no ha sido fácil observar el dolor que has sufrido y casi podría jurar que esta verdaderamente entristecido además de apenado, pero tienes que comprender que si en esa ocasión no pudo ayudarte no ha sido por no querer hacerlo, es porque no pudo hacerlo ¿Lo entiendes, cierto?-dijo Lux con calma, viendo al rubio, el cual tenia el ceño fruncido con bastante fuerza.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Quién es Mahasiah?-cuestiono Draco confuso.

-¡Mahasiah, es tu ángel de la guarda! ¿Te gustaría verlo?-pregunto Lux como si nada, viendo como Draco abría dejaba caer la mandíbula, abriendo la boca inmensamente, pero cerrándola con rapidez no fueran a entrar algunas moscas por ella- Aunque antes de presentarlos ¿Me cuentas lo que sucedió? No tienes que darme detalles, ni nada por el estilo solo lo que tú quieras, lo que te haga sentir cómodo-dijo el castaño tranquilamente.

-¡No debería decirte nada pero te conozco y así como yo soy curioso _/y quiero conocer a "mi supuesto ángel de la guarda"/_ tú no dejaras este asunto hasta que te respondas así que ahí va…-dijo Draco con un tono inusitadamente frío y que mas de un escalofrío le dio al castaño, el cual sin embargo comprendía lo que le pasaba al rubio.

-Hace dos años, descubrí que el lord oscuro planeaba atacar a Harry, así que lo preveni; trayendo como consecuencia que él despareciera _/porque no creo en lo absoluto que este muerto ¡No lo esta, de eso estoy seguro!/_ justo como también lo hizo el lord pero eso no fue bien recibido por los seguidores del mismo, quienes buscaron a quien culpar por sus propios errores, lamentablemente para mi mala suerte la ultima casa en donde el lord había estado, fue la mansión Malfoy, de tal manera que decidieron que mi madre y yo eran los únicos responsables de la desaparición del señor oscuro y como mi padre termino prisionero en Azakaban por otro error ¡Culparnos fue lo mas fácil! Así que unos días después de aquel fatídica trampa, varios mortifagos entraron a la mansión, atacando a mi madre Narcisa y a mí, violándonos a los dos, torturándonos hasta casi la locura, asesinándola a ella pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo conmigo, mi padrino Severus apareció junto con Remus, haciéndoles huir a todos esos cobardes y desde esa noche fatal no he vuelto a pisar la mansión Malfoy, quedándome a vivir con Severus y Remus, quienes han sido muy comprensivos conmigo aun cuando nunca les he contado nada de esto, se que ellos lo sospechan y hasta lo imaginan dada la manera en que me encontraron pero nunca le he dicho nada así que nada pueden hacer por mí-narro Draco tan frío como un témpano de hielo, tan impersonal que hasta un muerto tenia mas vida que él.

_/¡Cuánto dolor hay en su alma! Ni siquiera es capaz de asimilarlo, debió de ser realmente dura esa experiencia y aunque podría invadir su mente y ver esos recuerdo, no lo haré; él necesita darse cuenta por si mismo que esa coraza "de aquí no paso nada" no le servirá en lo absoluto, lo único que me queda es estar a su lado y ayudarlo a salir del pozo en el que esta; su manera de cerrarse es tan horrible que terminara haciéndole mas daño que el que ya le esta haciendo/_pensaba Luz mientras escuchaba al rubio.

-¿Me mostraras ahora a mi "ángel", Lux?-dijo sarcásticamente Draco, el cual era bastante incrédulo.

-¡Por supuesto, Draco; te presento a Mahasiah!-susurro Lux como si nada, mientras señalaba a la espalda del rubio en donde una leve luz se emitió por unos instantes de tal manera que al apagarse se vio…

A un/una chico/chica de no mas de "14 años" de cabellos largos hasta media espalda de un profundo color negro, bastante desordenados, ojos increíblemente verdes, de pálida y brillante piel, de una complexión delgada muy delgadita, la verdad es que se le veía bastante frágil.

-¿Es mi ángel? Luce muy frágil ¿No? ¡Además es una niña!-dijo Draco consternado al ver a Mahasiah.

-¡En realidad no es una niña y tampoco es un niño, es un ángel Draco, solamente una ángel y los Ángeles no tienen sexo alguno; aunque en algunas ocasiones _/como con mamá/_ pueden decidir tener un "sexo" en particular! Pero tu ángel no lo ha hecho aun y si se ve frágil es porque libro un fuertísima batalla contra Haisaham –tu demonio particular- hace dos años para evitar tu violación pero lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada al respecto; para tu suerte, tu demonio es mas experimentado y ha estado mas en contacto con fuerzas oscuras –el lord oscuro y sus mortifagos son un buen ejemplo de ello- lo que lo hizo mas fuerte en ese entonces; a diferencia de Mahasiah, quien casi no ha tenido fuerzas positivas a su lado, eso para un ángel es muy agotador, aunque ahora ya se esta recuperando pero no con la suficiente rapidez, por lo que si tú se lo permites puede regresar al "Cielo" para recuperarse mas pronto, mientras yo seré tu ángel guardián por todo el tiempo que sea necesario-dijo Lux como si nada, viendo un poco divertido la cara de sorpresa que Draco puso ante sus palabras.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quieres ser mi ángel de la guarda? ¿Por qué? No es que no quiera pero no es ¿Raro? Digo tú tienes muchas obligaciones con Amed ¿No?-dijo anonadado Draco.

-¡Las tengo, cierto! Pero aun así puedo ser tu ángel hasta que Mahasiah se recupere, aunque solo si tú lo aceptas, Draco-respondió Lux con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero, Lux!-exclamo alegremente Draco mientras "brincaba" sobre el castaño, echándosele encima quedando recostado sobre el castaño y a solo unos centímetros de los labios del licántropo, mientras un suave así como ligero batir de alas se escuchaba y que era signo inequívoco de que el ángel de Draco se marchaba y así…

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Hola a todos y todas, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, de este fic un tanto raro. Así mismo lamento no haber actualizado el viernes pero me resulto imposible pero a cambio les traigo un capitulo bastante largo que espero les agrade, así mismo les dejo con el titulo –al menos una parte- tentativo para el próximo capitulo así como algunas ideas.

Titulo: Reencuentros en el Expreso de Hogwarts y…

Ideas del próximo capitulo: veremos que pasara con Draco y Lux, en especial con la situación en que los dejo, seguiremos con los reencuentros tanto en el hotel –donde Amed y compañía se encuentran- como en el expreso de Hogwarts –donde Hermione, los Weasley´s y demás reaparecerán no con buenas intenciones- así como aparecerán mas Ángeles que vendrán en ayuda pues una peligrosa situación habrán de enfrentar nuestros protagonistas, y entre estos Ángeles, vendrá UNO que pondrá de cabezas al tranquilo Luxiel.

****Nombre extraído del libro En compañía de Ángeles, es decir el mismo de donde saque la explicación antes mencionada, OK. **

**esta semana se suben:**

*Corazón de sombra y luz, de Harry Potter, capitulo 16, hoy

*Eternamente, capitulo 11, posiblemente viernes o sabado.

Luzy Snape.


	17. Charlas, Reencuentros, Planes y……

Corazón de Sombra y Luz

Capitulo 17: Charlas, Reencuentros, Planes y…

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece /a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad lo mismo que lenguaje malsonante que puede resultar ofensivo así que tampoco quiero reclamos ya que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención y comentarios. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.

*jheymi *Daphne *gatanegra *sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke *eclipse fairy *vivaelanime *verodelprado

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quieres ser mi ángel de la guarda? ¿Por qué? No es que no quiera pero no es ¿Raro? Digo tú tienes muchas obligaciones con Amed ¿No?-dijo anonadado Draco.

-¡Las tengo, cierto! Pero aun así puedo ser tu ángel hasta que Mahasiah se recupere, aunque solo si tú lo aceptas, Draco-respondió Lux con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero, Lux!-exclamo alegremente Draco mientras "brincaba" sobre el castaño, echándosele encima quedando recostado sobre el castaño, quien por instinto coloco sus manos en las caderas del joven, y a solo unos centímetros de los labios del licántropo, mientras un suave así como ligero batir de alas se escuchaba y que era signo inequívoco de que el ángel de Draco se marchaba.

_/¡Guau, Luxiel será mi guardián! Me siento tan bien de saberlo; es algo extraño, como si una infinita paz me envolviera, casi como si nada ni nadie pudiese hacerme daño de nuevo, una sensación tan rara, tan diferente a lo que he sentido antes, me siento tranquilo como hace tanto que no me sentía, es como cuando recibía las cartas de Harry, a pesar del temor de ser descubierto y castigado por ello, cada una de sus respuestas, sus palabras me transmitían una calma y una paz que mi cansada alma se sentía infinitamente reconfortada e incluso a salvo a pesar de todos los riesgos ¡Extraño es que sienta esto exactamente igual con él! Me pregunto ¿Por qué será así?/_se cuestionaba Draco confundido, sin dejar de observar ni un instante los apetecibles labios del joven licántropo, sintiendo mas y mas hipnotizado por los mismos a cada instante que transcurría, acercándose lentamente hacia ellos.

_/¡Que tranquilidad emana de su aura! Esta tan calmado, ya no está angustiado, menos aun temeroso e incluso preocupado ¿Tan desesperado se encuentra? ¿Tanto necesita que lo cuiden? ¿Qué tan grave fue la agresión sufrida? ¿Tan terribles experiencias ha vivido? Realmente su demonio particular ha hecho su vida un verdadero infierno, como para aceptarme sencillamente como su guardián ¡Es sorprendente su confianza en mí! Su alma es tan pura e inocente y protegerlo será todo un desafío pues mucho me temo que habrá varios interesados en arrebatarle tanta inocencia justo como lo hicieron con su cuerpo, por lo que tendré que estar pendiente de que nada mas le pueda lastimar nuevamente; lo cual significa ¡Que tendré problemas con Sei! Después de todo mi hermanito no va estar feliz con esta decisión, justo como no lo estuvo con lo de Amed pero tendrá que comprenderlo tarde o temprano, pero ciertamente me costara que lo haga. Ahora lo importante es regresar y luego veré que sucederá/_pensaba Luxiel, mientras estrechaba aun más el abrazo mantenido sobre la cintura del rubio, quien justo en esos momento atrapaba los labios del Angelus, besándolo con ansias así como ternura; acción que sorprendió al licántropo.

_/¿Me está besando? ¡Guau, me está besando! Sí que es inesperado; me temo que Draco se ha confundido con respecto a nuestra amistad y puede que incluso con esta nueva situación que tenemos, lo cual ¡No es bueno! Y he de aclararlo antes de que malinterprete todo… aunque sus labios son suaves y muy dulces de verdad/_pensaba Luxiel avergonzado, mientras que –sin proponérselo del todo- devolvía aquel beso al rubio, no sabiendo como apartarle sin ocasionar algún daño emocional al mismo.

_/¡Guau, que rico! Es muy agradable esta sensación ¿Sera acaso que Luxiel, es mi compañero? ¿Mi pareja?/_pensaba maravillado Draco, continuando con aquella caricia; abriendo los ojos con sorpresa tras ese inesperado pensamiento, puesto que a su mente llego la imagen de unos intensos así como brillantes ojos esmeraldas que le observaban con fijeza pero a la vez tiernos y en las sombras se iba perfilando un varonil rostro, de cuadrada barbilla, labios rojos, apetitosos y besables, piel morena color canela; imagen que le hizo estremecerse y alejarse un tanto brusco del contacto con Luxiel, rompiendo así el beso que compartían.

-¿Sucede algo, Draco, te encuentras bien?-cuestiono Luxiel viendo extrañado al rubio, el cual lucia levemente sonrojado pero a la vez un tanto… Mmmmm ¿Confundido? ¿Exaltado? ¿Asombrado? No sabía exactamente como definir lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Yo… estoy bien… solo me encuentro cansado… eso es todo, Lux!-respondió Draco con voz temblorosa e insegura, así como un leve tono confuso que no paso desapercibido.

_/¿Qué le estará pasando? Algo le sucede, aunque lo mejor es que lo deje a su ritmo; ya habrá tiempo de aclarar esta situación, pues algo me dice que tiene cosas que asimilar primero; pero por ahora habrá que regresar, conociendo a mi hermano, estará a punto de enviar a alguien a buscarnos para luego asesinarme por haber desaparecido justamente con Draco Malfoy, al cual todavía no traga mucho y menos desde que sabe que son medios hermanos, esos celos de propiedad que siente sobre Black ¡No son muy sanos! Pero ya tendrá que cambiar de actitud, tarde o temprano, mas en lo que lo hace, es mejor no darle más "pólvora" para su flama/_pensaba Luxiel con calma, viendo intrigado al rubio, pero decidiendo dejarlo tranquilo, al menos por el momento ya habría tiempo de hacer las aclaraciones necesarias.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra…

-¡Ya estoy harto! ¿Acaso nunca piensan volver? ¿Cómo pueden tardar tanto? Si algo le sucede a Draco ¡Juro que ese guardián o lo que sea me las pagara! No me interesa que tan importante sea, no tiene ningún derecho de llevarse a Draco y encima tardarse como lo está haciendo, preocupándonos además-reclamaba molesto Remus mientras no dejaba de ver con ojos fulminantes a ciertos guardianes reales, quienes ni se inmutaban en lo absoluto.

-¡Deberías calmarte, cachorro! El señor Luxiel sabe porque hace las cosas que hace; todo para él tiene un propósito aunque no siempre una lógica para el resto del mundo, así que no pierdas la calma. Volverán cuando tengan que hacerlo incluso podrían pasar varios días para ello, aunque sinceramente dudo mucho que lo hagan teniendo en cuenta que mañana hemos de abordar transporte para ir al colegio ingles ese ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Así, Hogwarts! Y por lo mismo, el señor Luxiel no deberá de tardar en regresar, aun así podría tardarse hasta el anochecer pero de que estará aquí tarde o temprano ¡Lo hará! Solo hay que tener paciencia-dijo con calma Daniel, viendo de lo más calmado al intranquilo licántropo enfrente suyo.

-Lo cual me recuerda ¿No debería de estar haciendo las últimas compras, alteza? Según tengo entendido faltaron algunos detalles, debido al descontrol del señor Luxiel, por lo que ¿No cree que deberías de estar haciendo eso precisamente? Cuando el señor regrese y se encuentre con que no ha hecho sus deberes, no estará muy contento y honestamente deseo no tener que darle explicaciones del porque no cumplimos con nuestras obligaciones que nos dejo encargadas ya que sinceramente el que nos reproche no será algo muy agradable, así que ¡Andando, vayamos hacer esas compras de una buena vez! Después de todo no tiene caso aguardar a su pronto regreso, pues seguramente no lo hará-dijo Mattiel como si nada, aunque con un claro tono de mandato dirigido a Amed, quien suspiro resignado.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-cuestiono el príncipe con calma, mientras veía asentir a su guardián.

-Bueno pues que remedio, supongo que no hay de otra; en especial porque de verdad que no quiero oír los sermones de Lux solo por no cumplir mis obligaciones al igual que todos ustedes ¿Vendrán con nosotros?-pregunto Amed dirigiendo a Remus y Severus, los cuales rápidamente negaron con un movimiento de sus cabezas, la cuestión.

-¡Es una lástima! Pero es su decisión, así que imagino que continuaran esperando a Draco-Remus y Severus asintieron- ¡Como quieran! Aunque Daniel tiene razón, si Luxiel no ha regresado aun, es porque no tiene intención de hacerlo pronto y lo mejor será dedicarnos a nuestros asuntos, por lo menos así el tiempo transcurrirá mucho más rápido y no será tan tedioso como hasta ahora-dijo Amed como si nada.

-¡Preferimos quedarnos, su alteza! No estaremos tranquilos hasta que Draco, regrese; aunque mucho le agradeceríamos que terminase con nuestros encargos de último momento, ya que el día de ayer resulto imposible hacerlo y aun hubo cosas que faltaron por conseguir, si nos espera un momento le traeré una lista con lo que necesitamos antes de volver al colegio-dijo seriamente, Severus levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Entiendo su decisión, señor Snape! Y no hay ningún problema en traerle lo que ocupen, así que aquí le espero-respondió Amed, amablemente.

Así pues Severus fue rápidamente por la lista que entregaría al príncipe, no tardando mucho en volver con la misma, tras lo cual Amed y algunos guardianes marcharon nuevamente hacia el callejón Diagon, mientras en el hotel quedaban Remus, Severus, Sei y Ariel, quienes estarían pendientes del regreso de Lux y Draco, quedando los últimos de avisar de dicho regreso, si acaso se producía antes de que volvieran.

Y una vez en el callejón…

-¿Y qué te encargo el grasien… digo Snape?-pregunto Dark –acá Sirius Black- a su alteza con algo de burla en su tono.

-¡Deberías de tener más cuidado, Dark! No vaya a ser que alguien se percate de tu desliz y toda esta charada se vaya al carajo-dijo serio, Mattiel.

-¡OH, vamos! ¿Quién podría tener interés en nuestra conversación, Matt?-dijo con burla, Dark.

-¡Te he dicho que no me digas Matt, Dark! Mi nombre es Mattiel aunque te cueste mucho decirlo y siempre hay alguien interesado, aunque sus intenciones no sean del todo claras-dijo crípticamente Mattiel, mientras de reojo veía cierto grupo de personas que no les quitaban la vista de encima desde que habían llegado al lugar.

_/¿Qué significara todo esto? ¿Por qué pareciera que estuvieran esperándonos? Definitivamente esto no es casualidad, mucho menos normal; quizás sea esto a lo que Lux se refiere al decir que hay algo raro en ellos aunque ¿Qué será? Nada de esto me agrada pero lo mejor será disimular hasta que hable con Lux sobre sus dudas/_pensaba Amed extrañado, viendo de reojo –también- hacia donde Mattiel observaba, encontrándose con que eran +a su vez+ observados por Hermione, Ron y Ginny, los cuales intentando disimular parecieran no perderse ni uno solo de sus movimientos ni mucho menos su conversación aunque al parecer no escucharan nada de la misma.

_/¡Como me gustaría que no usaran esos atuendos tan molestos! Con ellos puestos es imposible leerles los labios, al menos que se descubran, lo cual me sospecho solo ocurre al momento de comer y dudo mucho que entonces estén hablando como ahora. Me pregunto ¿Qué estarán diciendo? Parece ser algo importante, pero ya conseguiré saberlo sobre todo ahora hay que aprovechar la ocasión de que no vienen con Malfoy ni con Snape para hacer amistad con ellos y así conseguir su poder como espera el profesor Dumbledore/_pensaba Hermione intrigada, sin quitar su mirada de Amed y demás, planeando la forma de acercarse a los mismos, sin que llegaran a sospechar sus intenciones, pues si así fuera no convendrían a sus planes y mucho estaba en juego con la desaparición de Harry Potter, quien era el sacrificio perfecto para ganar aquella guerra contra las fuerzas oscuras pero desde su probable muerte, la luz estaba por demás en desventaja, especialmente si el rumor aquel era cierto y tal pareciera que Voldemort estaba por regresar y lo cual menguaría muchísimo las fuerzas de la luz por que era necesario encontrar aliados poderosos que pudiesen ser sacrificados así como darles la victoria durante la batalla final.

-¿Y bien: vamos acercarnos o no?-dijo Ron exasperado, mientras veía como Amed y sus acompañantes comenzaban andar, no prestándoles atención en lo absoluto.

-¡No seas desesperado, hermano! Tenemos que ser prudentes y actuar con cautela para poder alcanzar nuestros objetivos; de tal manera que en poco tiempo, su alteza será no solo un fuerte aliado sino también alguien a quien poder seducir y así convertirme en una reina, dejando atrás toda la maldita pobreza en la que hemos vivido siempre, pero si nos apresuramos nada saldrá acorde a nuestros planes y debemos ser muy precavidos-dijo Ginny con calma, mientras sus ojos reflejaban la ambición que sentía por poder poner sus manos en el titulo y fortuna de Amed.

-¡Ginny, tiene razón, Ronald! Debemos ser precavidos y acercarnos lentamente de tal forma que parezca una coincidencia y no el hecho de que hemos estado esperando día tras día su aparición para así interceptarlos y empezar acercarnos a ellos para atraerlos hacia nuestros planes-dijo Hermione con calma.

-¡OH, de acuerdo! ¿Cómo le haremos?-pregunto Ron, resignado pues ante las deducciones de Hermione y Ginny no había nada que hacer puesto que nunca entendía mucho y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era obedecerlas, evitándose futuros problemas, por lo que si debía pasar por tonto que así fuera.

_/¡Estúpida Ginny! Se cree la mejor del mundo pero no es más que una oportunista y una puta zorra que se enreda con cualquier hombre que pueda pagar sus servicios con costosos regalos, que según ella no llaman la atención pero es más que obvia ¿costosas túnicas? ¿Caros perfumes? ¿Hermosa joyería? Así como libros de primera mano y no de segunda ¿A quién cree que engaña? Solo Molly Weasley puede ser tan tonta para creerse todas las mentiras de su "purísima" hijita y para colmo la idiota a puesto sus ojos en su alteza, Amed; y conociéndola hará hasta lo imposible para tenerlo entre sus piernas y exprimirle hasta lo último de su fortuna, tal y como quería hacerlo con Harry pero de mi cuenta corre que eso no le resulte pues el príncipe ese, es un partidazo que no hay que dejar ir, y seré yo la que le saque lo mas que pueda, de tal manera que con su dinero en mis manos consiga que Ron se comprometa conmigo, ya que si no lo hace es porque no tiene suficiente riqueza pero si se la quito al príncipe eso no será problema y el y yo podremos vivir juntos y felices como siempre ha debido ser/_pensaba Hermione con una maliciosa pero decidida mirada en sus castaños ojos, haciendo sus propios planes.

_/¡Hermione puede ser tan frustrante así como egocéntrica y creída! Solo por ser muy inteligente, según ella, porque la verdad más tonta no podría resultar: mira que pensar que estoy enamorado de ella y que solo me quede callado con aquel absurdo plan de hacerse novia de Harry por el bien de los planes de Dumbledore, cuando en realidad guarde silencio porque me hervía la sangre de solo pensarla como la pareja oficial de mi "mejor amigo" cuando en realidad era yo quien quería serlo; yo, quien soy mucho mejor que esa mandona sabelotodo, obsesiva conmigo; yo, quien siempre ha estado al lado de Harry; yo, quien siempre ha velado por sus intereses, cuidándolo, guiándolo para que no se acercara a Malfoy; yo, quien siempre ha luchado por ser reconocido por él, por hacerme de un sitio a su lado, por conseguir su amor; yo, quien lo ha mantenido lejos de la zorra de Ginny para que su virginidad me pertenezca solamente a mi pero por culpa de los estúpidos planes del director eso no ha sido posible y me tuve que aguantar el que la marimandona sabihonda se convirtiera en su novia pero afortunadamente no le duro mucho el gusto puesto que el que no debe de ser nombrado le arruino los planes, aunque lo malo de eso es que Harry desapareció y posiblemente esté muerto puesto que nadie ha sabido de él en todo este tiempo e incluso en el ministerio ya lo empiezan a creer aunque tampoco se ha hecho alboroto por ello, al menos no hasta tener una verdadera confirmación por lo que mientras la misma no ocurra, ¡Harry Potter está vivo pero ausente, entrenándose para la futura guerra! Verdad o mentira, lo cierto es que Harry Potter esta desaparecido y con el casi regreso del que no debe ser nombrado a punto de ocurrir, la situación no es la más favorable y por lo tanto debemos conseguir los mejores aliados sea para un lado o para el otro, mas lo cierto es que el tal Amed no está nada mal y si no puedo tener a Harry, tal vez al principito SI/_pensaba a su vez Ronald, también realizando planes.

De regreso con Luxiel y Draco… ambos jóvenes se habían retirado del oasis mágico, volviendo a la ciudad, donde se reunieron con Edmon Nigthmoon…

-¿Qué te sucedió?-fue lo primero que cuestiono Edmon, tras un vistazo a su hijo, con tono preocupado.

-¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse, papá! Nos topamos con una tormenta de arena pero ya todo está bien; estoy un poco molido pero nada que no se pudiera curar con la magia del oasis-explico Lux con calma, viendo a su padre a los ojos con intensidad.

_**/¡No me engañas, hijo! Las tormentas de arena no suelen tomarte desprevenido y mucho menos con tanta ligereza, así que imagino que fue por el rubio bonito que ahora estas lastimado ¿Me equivoco?/**_dijo Edmon devolviéndole la mirada intensa a su hijo.

_**/¡No te equivocas, papá! Pero no me pidas explicaciones, no te las voy a dar, confórmate con saber que todo se debió a causa de un asunto muy delicado que no me corresponde divulgar; puesto que se lo he prometido a Draco y ¡NO, no es ninguno problema para mí! Sé que te lo estas imaginando, lo puedo ver y ¡Si, seré su guardián también justo como lo soy de Harry Potter, digo de su alteza el príncipe Amed! Sé que eso no es mucho de tu agrado pero es mi decisión y hasta tú tienes que aceptarla ¿De acuerdo?/**_respondió Luxiel tranquilamente sin parpadear ni un instante.

_/¿Qué estará pasando? Casi parece que pudiesen comunicarse entre sí, sin tener que usar los labios, es extraño pero lo mejor es dejarlo así por la paz, aunque quizás deba de interrumpir pues de lo contrario nunca regresaremos a Inglaterra y seguramente Remus junto con Severus estarán no solo preocupados sino que con ansias de asesinar a Luxiel por haberme "secuestrado"/_pensaba Draco mientras carraspeaba un poco con la garganta para llamar la atención de Edmon y Luxiel.

-¡mmmm, yo… mmmm… lo siento! No quise ¿Eh, interrumpir? Pero me preguntaba ¿Cuándo regresaremos a casa? Es que mi padrino Severus y Remus estarán preocupados por mí y no quisiera que lo estén, así que ¿Cuándo volvemos, Lux?-cuestiono Draco tímidamente y con algo de nervios al sentir la intensa mirada de Edmon así como la más tranquila de Luxiel.

-¡Cierto, debemos irnos! Tu familia estará preocupada y eso sin contar a la mía propia, que seguramente estarán deseando mi muerte, no solo por preocuparlos sino también por "secuestrarte", así que es mejor que volvamos ya-dijo Luxiel con calma.

-¡Me temo que todavía no pueden marcharse, hijo! Después de todo no han visto al rey Hassan, y les está esperando desde hace un rato-dijo a su vez Edmon tranquilo.

-¿El rey Hassan? Pero ¿Por qué quiere vernos?-cuestiono confuso Luxiel viendo a su padre, el cual tan solo le devolvió la mirada como si nada- ¿Mustafá y Hakim? ¿Es por esos dos?-volvió a preguntar el castaño desganado, mientras Edmon asentía.

-¡Rayos! Esos dos sí que son una piedra en el zapato, me harán perder el tiempo solo por ser tamaños imbéciles pues la verdad que su alteza bastante tiene con el informe que le mande como para esto, mas si no hay más remedio pues al mal paso hay que darle prisa o de lo contrario estaremos por aquí durante mucho tiempo-dijo Luxiel resignado.

-En ese caso: acompáñenme, aunque hay algo que debo advertirte-dijo Edmon con calma, mientras guiaba a ambos chicos hacia el salón del trono, pero antes…

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Lux?-cuestiono Draco extrañado, siguiendo a su guardián y a su padre.

-¿De qué estás hablando, papá? Y Draco sucede que…-comenzó Luxiel tratando de explicarse pero justo entonces…

-Si, ¿Qué sucede? Deberías de explicárselo al joven, guardián-dijo una masculina voz así como sexy pero con un tono irónico que les causo más de un escalofrió a los presentes en especial al rubio.

-¡Dime que no es él!-susurro Luxiel en voz baja a Edmon, quien solo asintió levemente, consiguiendo con ello que un bufido abandonase los labios del castaño.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué quieres aquí, Leirbag?-dijo con malas pulgas, Luxiel volviéndose hacia el lugar de donde provino aquella molesta voz, al menos así lo era para él licántropo, topándose con…

Y así…

Continuara…

Notas de autora: Hola a todos y todas, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, de este fic un tanto raro. Así mismo lamento no haber actualizado anteriormente pero por varios problemas laborales eso me resulto difícil pero esperando que con este nuevo episodio comience arreglarse mi subidas no solo de este sino de mis demás historias, por lo que después de este fic actualizare UN AMOR DESTINADO, crossover de crónicas vampíricas y Harry Potter, este ultimo solo se halla disponible en slasheaven y resubiéndose en amor yaoi por problemas en mi cuenta, dada esta situación una vez termine de resubir los capítulos en amor yaoi, subiría el nuevo de UAD en todas las paginas, dándome así tiempo para terminar el nuevo capítulo, así que espero que este episodio les agrade y como verán algunas cosas se empiezan aclarar pero otras continúan enredándose después de todo no está nada claro lo que puede suceder pero eso si nuevos personajes están por aparecer y ciertamente vienen arreglar /algunos de ellos/ o a complicar /el resto de ellos/ esta historia pero lo que sí es cierto los personajes no son lo que parecen en lo absoluto ¿Qué les parecieron las comadrejas y la sabelotodo? ¿Imaginaban que serian así? ¿Qué planes traerán entre manos? ¿Los conseguirán algún día? ¿Draco y Luxiel volverán a Inglaterra algún día? ¿Remus y Severus tendrán un mejor papel que ser solo relleno? Bueno pues todo eso y más en futuros capítulos, nos vemos, y gracias por aguantarme, gracias.

Luzy Snape


End file.
